Indigo in Black and Red
by Kuchiki Kira-chan
Summary: Hinata sang missing-nin pergi tanpa tujuan dan ia bertemu dengan tiga orang dari akatsuki, Akasuna no Sasori, Uchiha Itachi, dan Deidara, akankah Hinata bergabung dengan akatsuki? Hina x ? warning: OOC,AU, bukan genre Humor! RnR please chapter 10 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto and the character inside.

Pairing: Hinata X Akatsuki

Genre: romance, family

Warning: AU, Abal, Gaje, OOC (terutama Hinata, awalnya), oh ea disini Sasori tidak berbadan boneka, tetapi hanya sekedar puppet master dan umurnya setara dengan Hinata,

A/N: Huee maunya sih kupublish secepatnya, pokoknya sebelum Juli aku mau publish ini, hiks, tetapi lagi-lagi modem saya kehabisan pulsa dan gak bisa ngepublish fic ini, hmm akhirnya kupublish juga! Maaf beribu-ribu kalau fic ini gak bergenre humor! Soalnya saya belum bisa menistakan akatsuki seperti senpai-senpai yang lain hiks, Selamat membaca! Happy reading! *bowing*

Summary: Hinata sang missing-nin pergi tanpa tujuan dan ia bertemu dengan tiga orang dari akatsuki, Akasuna no Sasori, Uchiha Itachi, dan Deidara, akankah Hinata bergabung dengan akatsuki? Hina x ? Akatsuki!

**Indigo in Black and Red**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

_Perpisahan adalah batas tipis antara kenangan dan masa depan_

Hinata tersenyum kecil mengingat kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh almarhumah Hinata sebelum ia meninggal, 10 tahun yang lalu. Setelah mamanya meninggal, papa Hinata benar-benar mendidik Hinata menjadi seorang kunoichi yang hebat tetapi memakai cara yang keras, beda dengan Hanabi, Hinata sekarang telah menginjak umur 17 tahun, ia telah menjadi kunoichi yang dapat diandalkan, tetapi dibalik semua itu, ia sedih ketika mengingat papanya, dan bagaimana ia sekarang berkeliaran diluar Konoha tanpa perlindungan atau dapat dibilang menjadi missing nin.

FLASHBACK

"Hinata, kemari," perintah ayahnya, Hinata yang saat itu memakai kimono untuk tidur segera menghampiri ayahnya. Hinata duduk bersimpuh ketika mencapai ruangan dimana ayahnya sedang duduk.

"Ada apa, otou-san?" tanya Hinata, karena biasanya ketika sudah jam tidur seperti ini papanya tidak pernah memanggilnya, hanya kalau ada keadaaan darurat.

"Ayah akan memindahkanmu ke Iwa, disana kamu akan belajar menjadi ninja yang sesungguhnya," Hinata hanya menunduk, ia tersenyum kecil, akhirnya saat ini datang juga.

"Otou-san, bisakah kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Aku tidak akan marah jika kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya," Hinata menatap ayahnya dan tersenyum pasrah, Hinata sudah mengetahui apa motif ayahnya memindahkannya ke Iwa, ayahnya tetap memasang muka datar dan menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah, kamu tidak dapat menjadi heiress yang baik, maaf aku akan memilih Hanabi sebagai heiress selanjutnya oleh karena itu aku akan memindahkanmu ke Iwa agar kamu tidak menanggung beban dicemooh yang terlalu berat," papar Hiashi, Hinata menunduk, sebenarnya ia mengetahui rencana ini dan tinggal menunggu kapan ayahnya akan mengusirnya.

"Aku sudah berkata kepada Tou-san, bisakah kamu mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" pinta Hinata, Hiashi menatap Hinata, lavender bertemu dengan lavender.

"Baiklah, ini semua demi kebaikan Klan Hyuuga," akhirnya Hiashi menyerah dan membeberkan segalanya, Hinata menghela nafas.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi," kata Hinata, ia bangkit dari duduknya, Hiashi lega karena anaknya itu tidak marah tetapi sesaat setelahnya ia mendengar suara besi yang menyayat sesuatu.

'SRINGG' Hiashi membelalakkan matanya, ia melihat sosok Hinata dari belakang yang memegang kunai di tangannya.

"Aku akan pergi, tetapi bukan sebagai mantan heiress Klan Hyuuga, tetapi…," papar Hinata, ia menoleh sebentar ke ayahnya lalu menunjukkan tanda konoha yang sudah tercoret dengan lugas di pelindung kepalanya.

"Menjadi missing nin," kemudian ia tersenyum kepada ayahnya, senyum samar, senyum perpisahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jika kamu menjadi missing nin maka kamu akan mencemooh Klan Hyuuga! Hinata! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu baik-baik," sorot mata Hinata berubah, ia menendang ayahnya.

"Huh, selalu saja keluarga, kehormatan, jabatan, kekuasaan, heiress, aku muak dengan itu Tou-san! Aku benci menjadi seseorang yang dilahirkan dalam klan ini! Klan ini terkutuk!" seru Hinata, mengagetkan ayahnya sendiri, Hinata yang biasanya lembut menjadi sekasar ini, suaranya pun dapat membangunkan Neji dan Hanabi yang sedang terlelap.

"Nee-chan, ada apa ini?" tanya Hanabi memasuki ruangan yang terdapat Hiashi dan Hinata didalamnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hanabi," sesungguhnya Hanabi benar-benar adik yang baik, ia sayang kepada Hanabi, tetapi ia tak mungkin mengajak Hanabi bersamanya maupun ia tetap tinggal disini, Hinata meneteskan air mata, kemudian ia memukul tengkuk Hanabi hingga adiknya tersebut pingsan.

"Hinata! Ada apa ini?" tanya Neji memasuki ruangan yang sama, Hiashi segera berdiri dan meminta tolong Neji.

"Neji, tolong hentikan adik sepupumu itu! Ia berniat menjadi missing-nin," Neji terkejut, kemudian ia melihat Hinata, Hinata tersenyum kepada Neji.

"Neji-nii kamu sungguh kakak yang pengertian, jangan halangi aku," ketika Hinata mengucapkan tiga kata terakhir, aura di sekelilingnya berubah, menjadi pekat.

"Hinata…kamu…?" Neji masih termangu melihat Hinata yang sehari-harinya lembut dapat menjadi seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, Neji-nii," dengan berbekal suntikan obat bius yang ia pelajari bersama Sakura, ia menyuntikkan cairan tersebut kepada Neji, Sakuralah yang mengajarinya medic-nin dan obat-obatan.

"Ugh!" Neji kemudian jatuh terduduk, dan memegangi lengannya yang disuntik oleh Hinata.

"Dan kamu, Tou-san, ah bukan, Hiashi-sama," kata Hinata memperingatkan, Hiashi sudah memasang kuda-kuda, tetapi Hinata yang pernah direkrut menjadi anbu tidaklah lengah dan ia dapat menghabisi Hiashi secepat mungkin, sebelum akhirnya Hiashi jatuh pingsan, Hinata membisikkan sesuatu yang dapat membuat Hiashi terdiam.

"Persetan dengan Klan Hyuuga,"

Sebenarnya dalam umur yang tergolong cukup muda, Hinata menjadi anbu, diajari genjutsu, dan juga medic-nin, bloodline keluarga Hyuuga, byakugan, dan juga ninja dengan jenis chakra air, membuat Hinata menjadi ninja yang sulit untuk dikalahkan, tetapi semua ajaran serta aturan Hyuuga yang mendesaknya menjadi seperti ini, ia menjadi burung yang selalu dalam sangkar dan dikekang dengan rantai, tidak dapat bebas, oleh karena itu, sekarang ia akan melepaskan rantai itu.

Garis tegas yang ia torehkan di pelindung kepala konohanya menjadi saksi, Hinata sudah muak dengan keluarga ini, ia segera berlari dan berbekal sedikit makanan serta baju-baju yang akan dipakainya nanti, selagi efek obat Neji belum habis dan kesadaran Hanabi belum pulih, ia dapat bergerak leluasa malam ini.

"Loh, Hinata-hime, malam-malam mau kemana?" tanya penjaga gerbang Konoha, Kotetsu.

"Umm, ada misi mendadak dan aku harus pergi sekarang," elak Hinata.

"Masih dengan kimono tidur seperti itu?" tanya Izumo, Hinata tersenyum karena ia tidak sempat mengganti pakaiannya, pelindung kepalanya saja ia ikat asal-asalan di lengannya.

"Ya, hokage yang menyuruhku, sekarang bisakah aku keluar?" tanya Hinata, Izumo dan Kotetsu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Hinata keluar dari gerbang Konoha, menapaki dunia yang baru, menjadi burung yang terbebas dari sangkarnya dan terbang dengan sayapnya.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kini malam telah larut, Hinata bingung kemana arah tujuannya, ia hanya melangkahkan kaki kemanapun kakinya berjalan, tetapi ia tetaplah manusia dan Hinata butuh tidur, ia segera mengambil alas tidur, ia melihat kondisi sekitar, jika dirasa cukup aman ia akan bermalam disitu, di sebelah danau, tempat favoritnya.

"Tenang sekali malam ini," bisiknya melihat ke rembulan yang sedang memaparkan keindahannya.

"Semoga saja aku dapat menemukan tempat yang pantas," mohon Hinata sebelum akhirnya ia terbuai di alam mimpi.

'Srak srak srak,' bunyi daun yang diinjak terdengar keras di malam yang sepi dan tenang ini, lalu pemilik kaki tersebut mengumpat.

"Sial! Misi yang diberikan oleh ketua terlalu sulit!" seru cowok yang berwajah baby face, berambut merah dan tumbennya tidak memakai boneka hiruko sebagai pelindungnya.

"Sabar danna un," hanya kata itu yang diucapkan oleh partnernya yang berambut pirang.

"Hah, kan ada aku juga yang membantu, berterima kasihlah," pinta orang yang berambut hitam menimpali.

"Malam ini kita terlanjur akan menginap disini, aku sudah letih," orang yang dipanggil 'danna' menyuruh kepada 2 orang partnernya.

"Iya, iya terserahlah un," timpal seseorang yang suka menambah-nambahkan 'un' di akhir kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Tunggu, ada seseorang yang tidur disana," 'danna' atau yang lebih tepatnya dipanggil Sasori segera memasang kuda-kuda dan melihat keadaan sekitar dan melihat gadis indigo yang tertidur dengan sehelai selimut dan alas tidur.

"Hanya cewek kok un," timpal Deidara, cowok berambut pirang.

"Tunggu, kenapa cewek seperti dia sendirian? Apa dia missing nin?" selidik si rambut hitam, Uchiha Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu, ayo periksa dia," Sasori segera mendekati sosok yang tertidur itu dan terkesiap ketika mendapati gadis yang sangat manis dengan muka yang polos.

"Ow, dia sangat cantik un," muka Deidara bersemu kemerahan, begitu pula dengan Sasori dan Itachi.

"Lihat barang bawaannya," suruh Sasori dan segera membuka selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh kecil sang gadis, karena terkena hawa dingin, gadis itu terbangun dan segera membuka mata lavendernya, alangkah terkejutnya ketika mendapati mata coklat rusty sedang menatapnya.

"Eh dia bangun un," kata Deidara mendekati sang gadis, gadis itu memposisikan diri dengan duduk dengan badan tegap dan melihat sekeliling.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya sang gadis.

"Justru kamu yang harusnya menanyaimu, kenapa gadis sepertimu ini sendirian dan tidur disini? Siapa namamu?" tanya Itachi, sesungguhnya Hinata tidak ingin memberitahukan namanya kepada orang asing, tetapi entah kepada mereka, ia ingin memberitahukan namanya.

"Hyuuga Hinata, Konoha," jawab Hinata, sontak Itachi terkesiap.

"Apa yang kamu lakukuan disini? Tidak mungkin hokage konoha memberi seorang gadis sepertimu misi sendirian," tanya Itachi, Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, sepertinya ia mengenali orang ini, ia mirip seseorang.

"Memang tidak mungkin, tetapi aku menjadi missing-nin," ketiga cowok cantik kemudian terkejut, bagaimana bisa gadis yang terlihat lemah sepertinya menjadi missing nin?.

"Lalu kemana tujuanmu un?" tanya Deidara, Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Hinata lirih, Sasori meneliti Hinata dari atas sampai bawah, hebat sekali, tidak ada bekas apapun di seluruh kulit tubuhnya, kulitnya juga halus, lalu parasnya yang cantik serta tingkah lakunya yang lemah lembut, seperti boneka porselen.

"Ikutlah dengan kami," ajak Sasori, Deidara dan Itachi menatap lelaki ini dengan pandangan tidak mungkin, Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara mendapati dirinya bertatap-tatapan dengan mata coklat rusty, lavender bertemu dengan coklat.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Hinata, tetapi sebelum Sasori membuka mulutnya, ia langsung diseret oleh Itachi dan Deidara.

"Yang benar saja! Nanti ketua bisa marah!" seru Itachi tetapi tidak cukup keras untuk sampai di telinga Hinata.

"Iya danna, nanti kamu di rinnegan oleh Pein un," dukung Deidara, Sasori hanya memasang muka datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Ayolah kalian itu berlebihan, nanti aku yang akan menghadapi ketua, lagi pula jika kalian melihatnya, dia itu kuat, dan dia sendiri mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai missing-nin didepan kita, salah tiga anggota dari akatsuki, dan ia tenang-tenang saja, dia pasti kuat, tetapi terlihat sangat lemah, seperti boneka," jelas Sasori, Itachi dan Deidara tertegun mendengar jawaban Sasori.

"Jangan jadikan dia koleksi bonekamu, bodoh!" Itachi memukul kepala Sasori, dan mendapat deathglare dari empunya kepala.

"Iya aku tahu! Mana mungkin ia akan kujadikan boneka, lagipula kenapa sih kalian harus marah-marah?" tanya Sasori memegang kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Karena dia manis un, aku suka dia un," jawab Deidara menatap Itachi, Itachi memberikan death glare kepada Deidara.

"Jadi kamu juga menyukainya?" tanya Itachi, Deidara mengangguk, Sasori terkekeh kecil.

"Ayolah, kita semua kan menyukai dia, si Hyuuga," kata Sasori, mereka bertiga lantas mengangguk bersamaan.

"Yah aku setuju dia direkrut menjadi akatsuki, tetapi jika ketua marah, itu semua tanggung jawabmu un!" seru Deidara menunjuk Sasori, Sasori mengangguk.

"Iya iya," jawab Sasori singkat, padat dan jelas, lalu mereka bertiga kembali ketempat Hinata berada, tetapi terkejut mendapati Hinata sedang bermain-main air dengan pengendali airnya.

"Waw, ninja dengan jenis chakra air un," kata Deidara.

"Wajar saja, sebab keturunan Hyuuga memang didominasi dengan jenis chakra air," papar Itachi yang mengetahui seluk beluk asal mula keluarga-keluarga Konoha.

"Ah, kalian semua sudah kembali, kukira kalian akan duduk disana terus sepanjang malam," kata Hinata menoleh kepada ketiganya, kini airnya sudah ia kembalikan lagi dan ia tersenyum kepada mereka bertiga, sontak muka mereka memerah semua.

"Manis," gumam Sasori pelan, Hinata melihat dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ng, apa?" tanya Hinata, Sasori menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, nah kamu akan kuajak ke tempat kami, ke markas akatsuki," Hinata tersenyum kembali, Deidara terkejut karena ia tidak takut setelah mendengar nama akatsuki.

"Kamu tidak takut un?" tanya Deidara, Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak, untuk apa? Sepertinya kalian juga ninja baik-baik," sudut bibir Deidara naik sedikit lalu menatap Hinata.

"Benar katamu danna," Sasori tersenyum kecil menanggapi kata-kata Deidara, Itachi melihat sosok Hinata lalu menghela nafas.

"Ayo, cepat tidur, masih ada perjalanan 2 hari lagi untuk mencapai markas," tukas Itachi, Deidara dan Sasori mengangguk dan segera menyiapkan alas tidur untuk mereka sendiri.

"Aku akan menyalakan api unggun," kata Itachi dan melakukan jurus goukakyuu no jutsu kepada kayu bakar yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jurus yang menarik ngg," Hinata bingung, ia tidak mengetahui nama lelaki-lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku Akasuna no Sasori," kata Sasori mengetahui apa arti pandangan Hinata, Hinata menoleh lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku Deidara un," kata Deidara memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi," kata Itachi, Hinata menatap mata sharingan Itachi yang selalu ia aktifkan.

"Uchiha? Apakah kamu…..," belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya segera dipotong oleh Itachi.

"Ya, kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke," tukas Itachi, Hinata mengangguk kecil lalu menatap mereka bertiga.

"Perkenalkan sekali lagi, aku Hyuuga Hinata," katanya tersenyum lebar, muka mereka bertiga lagi-lagi memerah pekat.

"I…iya un, sekarang ayo kita tidur un!" seru Deidara menuju alas tidurnya dan merebahkan diri, Sasori dan Itachi mengikuti Deidara, sedangkan Hinata masih bermain-main dengan air, terkadang airnya ia buat menjadi bunga kristal dan terkadang ia buat sebagai ombak, ia menatap bulan purnama yang bertengger diatas danau tersebut, indah sekali.

"Kaa-san," bisik Hinata parau dan segera ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

"Ada apa dengan Kaa-sanmu?" Hinata terkesiap dan melihat orang di belakangnya, Akasuna no Sasori.

"Kukira kamu sudah tidur," papar Hinata, Sasori menggeleng.

"Aku tidak terlalu lelah saat misi tadi, sekarang kamu dapat bercerita apapun padaku," Hinata menatap lelaki yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ibuku telah meninggal, 10 tahun yang lalu," kata Hinata, Sasori tidak terkejut, ibunya pun telah meninggal 14 tahun yang lalu, tepat saat dia berumur 3 tahun.

"Dan ayahku mendidikku menjadi kunoichi yang hebat, setiap hari aku harus berlatih, jika siang aku berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh dan malamnya aku harus belajar semua hal tata krama," papar Hinata.

FLASHBACK

"Hinata," panggil ayahnya, Hinata yang saat itu masih umur 7 tahun segera menghampiri ayahnya dengan wajah gembira.

"Ada apa Tou-san? Bagaimana latihanku hari ini?" tanya Hinata, ia berharap akan dibelai rambutnya sekali lagi seperti biasa oleh Tou-sannya, melainkan ia malah dipukul oleh ayahnya sendiri.

'DUAKK' bunyi nyaring terdengar di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata menatap ayahnya dan tetesan-tetesan air terjatuh dari pelupuk mata Hinata.

"Tou…tou-san?" tanya Hinata, ia memegangi bekas pukulan ayahnya di tubuh kecilnya sendiri yang masih lemah.

"Kamu itu semakin melemah! Latihanmu kurang! Mulai sekarang kamu tidak boleh tidur sampai latihanmu kuanggap cukup!" Hinata kecil hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dan mematuhi kata-kata ayahnya.

Sudah hampir satu bulan, ia hanya tidur selama 2 jam sehari, padahal jika masih kecil tidur itu sangat penting bagi pertumbuhan, tetapi Hinata berbeda, akhirnya ia harus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini.

'BRUKKK' Hinata yang sudah berumur 13 tahun terjatuh, kakinya terasa lemas, adiknya segera menghampirinya.

"Hinata-nee ada apa?" tanya Hanabi, ketika ia akan membantu Hinata berdiri, lengannya dipegang oleh Hiashi.

"Biarkan ia berdiri sendiri," Hanabi hendak melepaskan cengekeraman Hiashi ketika Hinata menatap Hanabi.

"Sudah Hanabi, Nee-chan bisa berdiri sendiri," tukas Hinata dan tersenyum lembut kepada Hanabi.

Hinata mencoba untuk berdiri, tetapi ia terjatuh dan terus terjatuh, badannya gemetaran, Neji yang kebetulan lewat segera menghampiri Hinata akan membantunya ketika dicegah oleh Hiashi.

"Jangan! Ini untuk kebaikannya," Neji berdiri di tempat, melihat usaha Hinata, tetapi apa daya, Hinata sudah tak kuat lagi sehingga ia pingsan, dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Hinata-nee! Bangun! Bangun!" seru Hanabi, ia menangis di sisi ranjang Hinata, Neji menatap Hanabi dan menenangkannya.

"Jangan menangis Hanabi, Hinata akan baik-baik saja," kata Neji, Hanabi terisak sedikit dan menatap kelopak mata Hinata yang perlahan-lahan terbuka.

"Hinata! Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji, Hinata menatap Hanabi dan Neji lalu tersenyum pertanda ia baik-baik saja, ia sebenarnya sangat capek, pandangannya kabur, sesungguhnya tidur yang tergolong sebentar itu menyakitkannya, ia tidak dapat mengutarakannya, ia tidak ingin mengkhawatirkannya, ia hanya tahu ini untuk kebaikannya.

"Jangan khawatir, Hanabi, Neji-nii," Hinata tersenyum lagi sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur untuk kedua kalinya.

Hinata sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, badannya sangat sehat, ia tersenyum, kemudian ketika sampai di kediamannya bukanlah pelukan penuh sayang yang ia dapatkan dari sang ayah melainkan tamparan yang keras.

'PLAKKK' Hinata terjatuh, ia menatap ayahnya, apa lagi yang salah olehnya?.

"Bodoh! Kenapa bisa kamu masuk rumah sakit? Seumur-umur Neji dan Hanabi tidak pernah masuk rumah sakit! Hanya kamu! Memalukan saja!" seru Hiashi, Hinata terisak, sebenarnya yang selalu mendapat latihan yang terlalu keras memang hanya Hinata.

"Kamu lemah! Oleh karena itu kamu tidak mendapat jatah makan malam selama seminggu sebagai hukumannya," Hinata mengangguk kecil kemudian membungkuk ke arah Hiashi dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Waktu Hinata yang menyenangkan hanya ketika ia harus menjalani misi, yang berarti tidak ada omelan dari sang ayah dan juga ketika berlatih bersama Shino dan Kiba, karena mereka dapat membuat Hinata tertawa lepas dan tersenyum, terbebas dari segala kekangan sang ayah.

Tetapi ketika ia menginjak umur 17 tahun, ketika ia akan menjadi calon penerus keluarga Hyuuga, tiba-tiba saja ayahnya membuangnya, lantas untuk apa latihan yang selalu ia kerjakan, untuk apa segala kekerasan dari ayahnya?.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Karena itu aku menjadi missing-nin," ucap Hinata, mengakhiri ceritanya, Sasori menatap Hinata, gadis yang terlihat lemah seperti ini ternyata sangat kuat, tidak dapat diremehkan.

"Lantas, bekas luka itu semua?" tanya Sasori, melihat kulit Hinata yang terlalu lembut dan halus, serta putih.

"Ah, aku adalah medic-nin, aku selalu membersihkannya dan merawatnya," Hinata menjelaskan dan tersenyum.

"Pantas saja," tukas Sasori, Hinata tersenyum lagi, Sasori mendorong tubuh Hinata dan ia terjatuh di alas tidurnya.

"Tidurlah, pasti berat melakukan semua hal itu," Hinata menatap Sasori dan air matanya terjatuh.

"Terima kasih," mata Hinata tertutup, Sasori menyelimutinya dan menambahkan pula jubahnya keatas tubuh Hinata yang kecil, lalu ia kembali ke alas tidurnya dan tertidur.

**~To Be Continued~**

A/N: Hiaa! Aku mborong 2 multi chapter! Bales dendam, soalnya sempet hiatus~ heyy! I come back! *pada ga ada yg nyadar ya?* ah ya sudahlah ada yang mau review? Terima kasih untuk yang mau me-review ataupun sekedar membaca!

Salam,

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


	2. Menuju markas akatsuki

Disclaimer: kalau aku yang punya Naruto.. pasti bakal ancur! Hahahaha Naruto belongs to MasKim-sensei

Warnings: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo(s)dan warning2 lainnya

Summary: Hinata memulai kehidupannya menjadi sang missing nin menuju ke markas akatsuki!

A/N: Chapter 2! Chapter 2! *teriak2 pake toa* thaks buat kalian semua yang udah review! Aduh aduh, happy reading!

**Indigo in Black and Red**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

"Humm un," Deidara segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengucek-ucek mata aqua marinenya, ia melihat ke arah gadis yang nantinya akan menjadi bagian dari akatsuki, ternyata ia sudah bangun dan apa itu? Sepertinya ia mengaduk-aduk sesuatu yang ada di ketel.

"Apa itu un?" tanya Deidara, Hinata segera saja menoleh dan mendapati sosok Deidara yang baru bangun tidur.

"Ini? Aku membuatkan sarapan, maaf kalau hanya sup," papar Hinata menunduk, Deidara tersenyum.

"Tak apa kok, malah ada yang memasakkan kami saja kami sudah berterima kasih un," kata Deidara, Hinata segera mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum samar.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu un?" tanya Deidara, Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, sudah cukup kok Deidara-san," Hinata masih mengaduk-aduk supnya dan harum yang menyebar membuat dua akatsuki lainnya terbangun.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan –san un!" seru Deidara, Hinata tersenyum.

"Baiklah Deidara-kun, ehmm Sasori-kun dan Itachi-kun juga sudah bangun? Ini silahkan dimakan," kata Hinata, Sasori dan Itachi segera menghampirinya dan mengambil mangkuk plastik yang sudah disediakan, mangkuk itu dibawa Hinata karena ia menduga pasti akan membutuhkan mangkuk tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," kata Sasori menyeruput sup buatan Hinata, sama seperti Itachi dan Deidara.

"Enak sekali!" seru mereka bersamaan, Hinata tertawa lepas saat mendengar mereka yang kompak, muka Deidara, Itachi, dan Sasori memerah.

"Suara tawamu merdu sekali," puji Sasori, Hinata segera menghentikan tawanya dan menunduk malu.

"Iya, benar, merdu sekali," puji Itachi, Hinata hanya mengambil mangkuk untuk memakan sup buatannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Sasori-kun, Itachi-kun, berhentilah memujiku," Hinata segera menyeruput supnya.

"Iya baiklah, dengar Hinata, kita akan melewati hutan belantara yang tidak diketahui rutenya," Hinata mengangguk, sebagai akatsuki memang mereka harus berjalan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Hinata-chan, apa kamu kuat un?" tanya Deidara kepada Hinata, Hinata mengangguk, tetapi kimono yang ia pakai untuk kabur semalam membuatnya tidak leluasa bergerak, walaupun kimono itu hanya mencapai lututnya saja, tetap mengganggu, mungkin saat lari, kimononya akan terbuka, untung ia memakai celana pendek didalamnya.

"Ya, jangan khawatirkan aku, Deidara-kun, Sasori-kun, Itachi-kun!" seru Hinata, mereka bertiga segera mengangguk dan mulai meloncat dari pohon ke pohon dan berlari cepat.

"Hoi Dei," panggil Sasori dari belakang, Deidara yang menempati posisi kedua dari depan segera menengok.  
"Ada apa danna un?" tanya Deidara, Hinata yang berada di belakang Deidara ikut-ikutan menoleh kepada Sasori.

"Apakah nanti ketua,,, akh Hinata! Liat didepan!" seru Sasori, Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan tanya sebelum akhirnya Hinata tertubruk pohon besar dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, 10 meter, ketinggian dari tempat Hinata berada sampai dibawah, ketinggian yang cukup untuk membuat tulang orang yang terjatuh patah.

"Akh!" seru Hinata dan ia terjatuh dari dahan pohon yang diinjaknya, Hinata menutup matanya, bersiap untuk bunyi patahan tulang, tetapi bukan tanah yang keras yang ia dapatkan saat berhenti melainkan tubuh yang hangat serta lengan yang kuat yang menangkapnya, Hinata segera membuka mata lavendernya dan menatap orang itu, Sasori.

"Te…terima ka…kasih," kata Hinata tergagap dan bangkit dari posisinya, Sasori membersihkan jubahnya dari tanah yang menempel.

"Aa… sini aku bantu bersihkan," gumam Hinata mengambil sapu tangan dan membersihkan wajah Sasori yang terkena tanah yang berhamburan, Deidara dan Itachi segera menghampiri mereka.

"Kau tak apa Hinata-chan un?" tanya Deidara, Hinata menatapnya dan tersenyum kecil, Itachi juga memandang Hinata dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Deidara-kun, Itachi-kun, yang perlu dikhawatirkan justru Sasori-kun, kamu tak apa Sasori-kun?" tanya Hinata khawatir, Sasori menatapnya dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Hinata segera membersihkan tanah di tubuh Sasori dan berdiri.

"Ayo kita segera berangkat un, danna kamu dapat berjalan kan?" tanya Deidara membantu Sasori berdiri, Sasori mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat," suruh Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, dan Hinata segera melompat-lompat untuk mencapai markas mereka.

"Lapar un~" tukas Deidara dan lompatannya melambat, Sasori, Hinata, dan Itachi hanya melirik aneh kepada Deidara.

"Ayolah, apa kalian semua tidak lapar?" tanya Deidara, mereka berhenti melompat lalu turun ke bawah.

"Makan apa?" tanya Hinata, Deidara, Itachi, dan Sasori sibuk berpikir.

"Ah, bukannya di dekat sini itu ada tempat makan ya? Disana menjual makanan enak-enak juga kok!" Itachi akhirnya angkat bicara juga setelah terdiam membisu untuk jangka waktu yang lama.

"Ah iya, dulu kita juga pernah makan disitu danna un," kata Deidara, Sasori tampak mengingat-ingat.

"Oh iya, itu ya? Harganya juga terjangkau," kata Sasori, Hinata diam saja dan menurut.

"Tunggu? Kalian kan memakai jubah akatsuki?" tanya Hinata, Deidara menatapnya dan terkekeh pelan.

"Iya, tak apa, nenek tua itu hanya memikirkan soal uang dari pada siapa pelanggannya un," kata Deidara, Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka berlari-lari kecil ke tempat yang mereka namakan warung makan.

"Permisi," sapa Itachi, suasana di dalam terlihat lengang, tetapi jika sudah malam hari, pengunjung pasti banyak yang datang dan memakan sana, kebanyakan adalah ninja yang sedang menjalankan misi.

"Ah silahkan masuk," seru seseorang dari dalam dan melihat ke-4 pengunjungnya, 3 cowok keren dan 1 cewek yang manis membuat pemandangan sekitar menjadi silau.

"A..a…mau pesan apa?" tanya nenek itu menyerahkan 2 daftar menu, Hinata menerimanya dan memberi satunya kepada Sasori dan Deidara yang duduk di hadapannya, ia bersama Itachi.

"Ishikari nabe, dan air putih," pesan Sasori.

"Humm kare dan ocha," pesan Deidara.

"Onigiri dan ocha," pesan Hinata.

"Karagee dan air putih," pesan Itachi.

"Jadi begitu un?"

"Iya, begitu," kata Hinata menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan menghela nafas sedih.

"Susah ya menjadi missing-nin sepertimu," kata Itachi memakan potongan karagenya, Hinata hanya menyeruput teh ochanya.

"Bukannya kalian juga missing nin ya?" tanya Hinata, mereka bertiga segera mengangguk dan mamakan makanan masing-masing.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanannya, nenek uangnya kami tinggal disini ya un!" seru Deidara bangkit dari duduknya dan memakai caping kebanggaan akatsuki selain jubahnya.

"Iya, ayo," timpal Itachi dan Sasori mengenakan caping dan juga merapikan jubah mereka, Hinata yang memakai kimono tidur juga merapikan kimononya, kimono yang pendek selutut.

"Ukh!" Sasori memegangi kakinya, kakinya yang sedikit terluka karena tadi Hinata menimpanya.

"Sasori-kun! Ada apa?" tanya Hinata cemas, ia segera menghampiri Sasori, Deidara dan Itachi juga menghampiri Sasori.

"Kakiku," rintihnya, Hinata segera mengecek kaki Sasori dan melepaskan alas kaki Sasori, kaki Sasori memar, kenapa baru sekarang ya?.

"Ah, akan kusembuhkan," seru Hinata meletakkan tangannya diatas memar Sasori dan menyalurkan chakranya untuk mengempeskan memar Sasori.

"Bagaimana Sasori-kun?" tanya Hinata, di tangannya masih keluar cahaya hijau, meski memar Sasori sudah kempes.

"Um, sudah baik, terima kasih Hinata," Sasori tersenyum kecil kepada Hinata, muka Hinata memerah, ia tidak pernah melihat Sasori tersenyum sebelumnya, Deidara sudah sering tersenyum di hadapannya, tetapi Itachi juga belum pernah.

"Um…i…iya," kata Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, poninya menutupi hampir seluruh mukanya, Sasori menatap Hinata.

"Kenapa menunduk? Nanti mukamu tidak terlihat," katanya dan mengangkat wajah Hinata dengan ibu jarinya, muka Hinata tambah memerah.

"Tak…tak…tak apa-apa, a…ayo kita pergi!" seru Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menghampiri Deidara dan Itachi.

"Ada apa un? Kenapa mukamu memerah un?" tanya Deidara, Hinata hanya menggeleng kemudian menggandeng lengannya untuk segera pergi.

'Mukaku panas! Apa yang terjadi denganku? Terakhir kali orang yang membuat mukaku panas adalah Naruto-kun,' pikir Hinata, tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan Deidara menubruknya, karena ia dari tadi ditarik oleh Hinata.

"Ada apa sih un? Kamu aneh sekali!" seru Deidara yang tidak dihiraukan dengan Hinata, Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

'Apa aku…suka sama Sasori-kun? A…ah itu tidak mungkin!' pikir Hinata dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya diatas kepalanya, berusaha menghapus pikiran itu.

"Gadis aneh un," papar Deidara, Itachi tersenyum samar, dan mengangguk, lengan Deidara pun masih digenggam erat oleh Hinata ketika Hinata melamun.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Sasori menghampiri mereka yang berdiri saja dan tidak segera berangkat, Itachi menggeleng.

"Entah, tak ada petunjuk," kata Itachi, setelah itu ia mengguncangkan tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Hinata, bangun! Kamu masa siang-siang begini melamun?" tanya Itachi memanggil roh Hinata kembali dari alam khayalan.

"A..ah! Itachi-kun! Ada apa?" tanya Hinata, Itachi yang masih memegang pundak Hinata menghela nafas.

"Kamu melamun, dasar Hyuuga," muka Hinata memerah, lalu ia melihat keadaannya saat ini, pundak yang dipegang oleh kedua tangan Itachi serta tangannya yang menggenggam erat lengan Deidara, Itachi, Deidara, dan Sasori menatapnya penuh tanya.

"KYAA!" Hinata berteriak menyebabkan mereka bertiga menutup telinga masing-masing, Hinata segera melepaskan genggamannya terhadap lengan Deidara, dan Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Hinata.

"HINATA!" teriak mereka semua saat melihat Hinata pingsan, sebelum ia terjatuh menimpa tanah, Itachi menumpunya.

"Kita apakan dia?" tanya Itachi, Deidara dan Sasori menatap mereka bergantian lalu menghela nafas.

"Bawa saja deh un," kata Deidara disertai anggukan Sasori.

"U…ukh," Hinata menggeliat, kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan mata lavender keperakannya.

"Kamu sudah bangun ya un?" Hinata membelalakkan matanya, pantas saja dari tadi ia merasa hangat, dan nyaman, ternyata Deidara menggendongnya di punggungnya.

"D…Deidara-kun?" Deidara menoleh mendapati Hinata menatapnya, mukanya memerah.

"A…a…ada apa? Un," tanya Deidara, Hinata terdiam.

"Turunkan aku," pinta Hinata, Deidara terdiam sejenak lalu berhenti, dan menurunkan Hinata.

"Terima kasih telah membawaku tadi," kata Hinata tersenyum kepada Deidara, muka Deidara memerah lagi dan mengangguk.

"Sama-sama, kamu juga tidak berat kok un," Hinata tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum ia mengikuti Itachi dan Sasori yang sudah didepan.

"Hei, sudah sadar Hinata?" tanya Sasori, Hinata menatapnya sejenak dan tersenyum.

"Iya, terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku," kata Hinata, mukanya memerah sedikit dan kembali melompat.

Perjalanan selama itu baik-baik saja, sampai hari sudah malam, mereka bermalam lagi di hutan, tetapi Hinata beruntung di dekat hutan ada air terjun yang arusnya tidak terlalu deras.

"Selamat tidur," gumam Itachi dan meringkuk di selimutnya, Sasori dan Deidara melakukan hal yang sama, kecuali Hinata, Hinata segera pergi ke air terjun diam-diam.

"Apa yang sekarang sedang terjadi di Konoha ya?" tanya Hinata membuat Kristal-kristal air lagi, ia berpikir apakah akan ada yang mencarinya.

~IN KONOHA~

"APAA?" seru Tsunade, hokage ke-5 saat itu, Hiashi terpaksa menutup kupingnya.

"Bagaimana bisa Hinata melarikan diri menjadi missing-nin?" Hiashi tak menjawab, diam seribu bahasa.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Hiashi?" bentak Tsunade, Hiashi menghela nafas.

"Aku melakukan apa yang harusnya aku lakukan, dan Klan bunkee kami sudah mencarinya kemana-mana dan hasilnya nihil," kata Hiashi, Tsunade segera duduk di kursinya lagi dan menghela nafas.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah, Shizune! Sakura! Siapkan beberapa anbu untuk mencari Hinata!" suruh Tsunade, Shizune dan Sakura mengangguk dan segera mencari.

"Kenapa harus memakai anbu? Kenapa tidak ninja biasa saja?" tanya Hiashi, Tsunade menjawab dengan tenang dan wajah tersenyum.

"Hinata adalah anbu kesayanganku selain Sakura, ia daya tangkapnya cepat sekali, jadi sangat disayangkan desa ini kehilangan seorang kunoichi yang hebat seperti dia," Hiashi membelalakkan matanya, apakah benar begitu?.

"Hinata, kenapa kamu harus pergi?" gumam Sakura, Hinata adalah sahabat baik Sakura dan juga ia terkadang menjadi guru Sakura, ia sangat baik, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia pergi?.

"Sakura, sabar ya," bisik Shizune, ia tahu Hinata adalah sahabat baik Sakura.

"Iya," kata Sakura, ia tersenyum dan segera mendaftarkan siapa saja yang akan mencari Hinata, anbu ini, anbu itu.

"Hinata selalu berlatih dan tidak pernah menyerah, asal kamu tahu itu Hiashi," Hiashi terkejut, pantas saja jika sudah pulang ia selalu tertidur, latihannya juga keras sekali.

~with Hinata~

"Tapi aku tidak mau bertemu mereka lagi, walau ada Sakura, aku tetap tidak akan kembali ke Konoha!" seru Hinata mengepalkan tangannya, air yang tadinya sudah ia bentuk menjadi Kristal terjatuh lagi.

"Ah sudahlah, aku lebih baik tidur," Hinata segera kembali ke tempat ia tidur dan tertidur di alas tidurnya.

"Hinata, bangun Hinata," Itachi mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata pelan, tetapi Hinata tidak kunjung bangun.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja dia tidur sebentar," suruh Sasori, Itachi mengangguk dan segera bergabung dengan Deidara dan Sasori yang sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Pundak perempuan itu mungil sekali ya," gumam Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara menjatuhkan peralatan makan yang mereka genggam.

"Itachi? Itachi yang itu? Berbicara seperti itu? Itachi kamu tidak mengigau kan un?" kata Deidara memegang kening Itachi, Itachi segera memberikan death glare.

"Tidak, benar kok, pundak Hinata itu mungil sekali memang," kata Itachi, Deidara mengangguk.

"Iya sih un, kemarin saat Hinata tidur di punggungku juga, aku merasakan dia itu sangat kecil ya un," kata Deidara mengambil peralatan makan yang tadi jatuh.

"Itu bukan kecil, Hinata memang cukup tinggi tetapi ia kurus, itu yang kalian maksud," jelas Sasori, Itachi menatapnya dan mengangguk.

"Unggh," ketiga pasang mata segera menatap gadis yang mengeluarkan suara itu, mereka menatap Hinata yang tertidur kembali.

"Biarkan saja dulu, nanti jika makanannya sudah jadi kita bangunkan dia," kata Itachi, yang lain setuju dan menyiapkan makanan lagi.

"Ummh," kali ini Hinata terbangun dan melihat ketiga cowok itu sedang menyiapkan makanan, ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan hendak membantu mereka.

"A…ah! Maaf! Maaf aku malah tertidur!" kata Hinata meminta maaf, Sasori, Itachi, dan Deidara menatapnya dan tiba-tiba terkekeh kecil.

"A..apa yang lucu?" tanya Hinata, Sasori tetap tertawa, begitu pula dengan Deidara dan Itachi.

"Kamu itu lucu sekali ya, polos sekali, jarang loh masih ada orang seperti kamu," kata Sasori masih terkekeh, muka Hinata memerah, selain melihat Sasori yang tertawa serta hal yang memalukan baginya sendiri, ia mencuri pandang ke Itachi, ia tertawa juga, Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan masaknya," suruh Itachi, yang lainnya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan masaknya.

"Ayo berangkat un!" seru Deidara mengambil capingnya dan mengenakannya di kepalanya sendiri, semua lelaki disitu memakai caping dan jubah, hanya Hinata sendiri yang tidak, ia merasa aneh, lalu tiba-tiba Sasori memberikan capingnya.

"Tuh, pakai saja," Hinata menatapnya dan tersenyum, senyum terima kasih, muka Sasori memerah dan ia segera melompat diikuti Hinata, Deidara, dan Itachi.

"Byakugan," bisik Hinata, ia melihat ke sekeliling, ketika sudah aman ia segera berangkat lagi.

"Tenang saja, kami mengambil rute yang jarang dilewati orang-orang, sekedar berjalan-jalanpun mereka tidak berani melewati sini," kata Itachi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Karena gosipnya sih disini banyak hantunya un," jelas Deidara, Hinata merinding, bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia paling takut dengan hal-hal berbau hantu.

"O…oh," tanggap Hinata, tetapi badannya gemetaran sedikit, pantas saja tidak ada yang mau lewat sini.

"Takut ya un?" selidik Deidara, habis wajah Hinata memucat.

"Ng…nggak kok," elak Hinata, ia masih melewati cabang-cabang pohon, tiba-tiba ia merasakan chakra yang harusnya tidak ada disini.

"Byakugan," bisiknya, ia mencari-cari dan menemukan seorang anbu berambut pink, serta anbu-anbu lainnya yang dapat diketahui adalah Naruto, Sakura, dan Shikamaru sedang menuju tempat mereka berada sekitar 500 meter.

"Kamu juga merasakannya?" tanya Sasori, Hinata mengangguk, lalu ia menghela nafas.

"Mereka teman-temanku, kemungkinan besar mereka mencariku," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku tahu mereka tidak akan berhenti mengejarmu, aku akan menggunakan ini," kata Itachi dan matanya berubah menjadi mata yang sangat menakutkan, menurut Hinata.

"Mangekyou Sharingan," bisiknya dan ia mengarahkan matanya ke ketiga orang di depannya, Hinata, Sasori, dan Deidara dan satu per satu dari mereka menghilang, berpindah ke dimensi lain, begitu pula dengannya.

"Kita kehilangan jejak mereka!" seru Sakura, ia tidak dapat merasakan chakra mereka lagi, Naruto segera menyumpah-serapah.

"Sial! Hinata-chan kamu mau kemana sih?" seru Naruto, Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Merepotkan,"

**~Tu Bi Kontinyud~**

A/N: Hia! Sudah selesai chappie 2! Heheheh, oh ya aku mau polling nih, menuerut reviewers yang terhormat *halah* enakan pairing mana?

SasoHina

ItaHina

DeiHina

Gak usah ada pairing biar mereka temenan aja, jadi gak ada berantem-beranteman

Hohoho jawab sejujurnya yah! Kalau aku sih pilih yang d. hahahhaa

Balasan ripiuu:

**Fair Burrows**: Iih makasih ya dibilang keren, malah mnurutku nih abal kok, hehehe makasih reviewnya!

**Girl's Love Blue**: iya! Bener! Go Hinata! eh Hinata gak jadi bad girl kok hehehehe, ntar kan balik seperti semula lagi, makasih reviewnya!

**Heri The Weird**: Hint tu apa ya? *oon mode:on* yang ngerebutin Hinata secara g langsung tuh Saso, Dei, Ita! Hahahha makasih reviewnya!

**Hazeko no Akatsuki**: iyah! Lebih cepat lebih baik! Thanks reviewnya!

**Seichi Hime**: Iyah ni yang indo gak ada nih, jadi aku termasuk yang 1 dong horayy! Thanks reviewnya!

**White Lavt**: iyee nih buat fic agy hehe, awalnya emang SasoHina, tapi lama-kelamaan aku berusaha mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan semuanya, tapi kok….,akid ckr? Sakit cakar? Hahahah oh iya aku mengerti kok XD iyahh udh kilat, ditambahin petir juga nih *chidori!*

**Deidei Rinnepero**: Iya ya? Makasih! Gak kok maksudnya teh, Hinata di organisasi akatsuki, bukan lebih ke Saso atau Ita XD, iya tuh Hinata, ajak2 dong! *Hinata: he? Kalian mau masuk akatsuki? Ayokk* iya sih aku juga hehe, tapi Saso pake daleman(?) atau bisa juga t-shirt dibalik jubahnya *jiahh* kan Hinatanya lagi tidur, mana tau dia hahahhaha jangan jadiin kain pel! Kalau aku kucuci pake molto terus dijemur dan disetrika pake rapika, pajang di etalase deh haahhah, iyoo tak opoo, thanks ripiunya!

Sekali lagi terima kasih!

Salam

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


	3. selamat datang!

Disclaimer: Aku tidak mempunyai Naruto dan chara-charanya!

Warning: OOC, AU, Abal, Gaje, Typo (s), dll

Pairing: HinaAkat, SasoHina, DeiHina, ItaHina

Summary: Hinata sudah sampai di markas akatsuki, apa yang akan terjadi?

A/N: Kyahhh chappie 3! Hehehehe makasih ya buat reviewnya! Sperti biasa akan ada balasan review dibawah~ oh oh! 7 minutes in heaven tuh permainan yang ngetrend di luar negeri! Hmm hmm

**Indigo in Black and Red**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

'FSSSSST' Hinata membuka matanya, di depannya tampak gua yang tertutup dengan berbagai macam kekkai yang melindunginya, ia bertanya-tanya, dimana dia?.

"Ini di markas akatsuki," kata Sasori, Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, katanya akan menempub waktu 2 hari, dan ini hanya Itachi memindahkan mereka ke dimensi lain, dan sekarang mereka di depan markas, kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja?.

"Itachi jarang menggunakan jurus itu, hanya saat darurat saja, karena jika ia menggunakan jurus itu maka…" Deidara melemparkan pandangan ke Itachi yang kini jatuh tertunduk dan muntah darah.

"Uhuk uhuk," Itachi memegangi mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya, Hinata membelalakkan matanya dan menghampiri Itachi.

"Itachi-kun!" seru Hinata dan meletakkan tangannya di punggung Itachi, menyalurkan chakra di tubuhnya, berusaha menyembuhkannya, Itachi yang tadi susah menarik nafas jadi lebih baik, nafasnya tidak terengah-engah lagi.

"Terima kasih…Hinata," Hinata menghentikan medic-ninnya dan berdiri.

"Bisa berdiri un?" tanya Deidara mengulurkan tangan, Itachi mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangannya, berdiri tegak.

"Terima kasih Deidara," kata Itachi, Deidara mengangguk, Hinata menghela nafas lalu tersenyum melihat ke segel-segel yang terpasang.

"Buka," bisik Sasori meletakkan tangannya didepan segel dan terlihat cahaya biru berkumpul di tangannya dan juga segel-segel yang terpasang, perlahan pintu batu terbuka.

"Ah kalian datang juga," sambut gadis satu-satunya di akatsuki, gadis berambut biru, Konan, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendapati gadis berambut indigo ada di belakang mereka.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Konan, menunjuk Hinata, Hinata menatap mata biru indah Konan.

"Dia Hyuuga Hinata, dia akan bergabung ke akatsuki mulai hari ini," jelas Sasori, Konan menatap Hinata dari atas ke bawah.

"PEIN!" teriak Konan, lalu lelaki berambut orange dan mata rinnegan, mata yang berbentuk riak-riak air keluar.

"Ada apa Konan?" tanya Pein, Konan menatapnya dan menunjuk Hinata, Pein meliat Hinata.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Pein, orangnya manis juga.

"Dia Hyuuga Hinata, calon anggota akatsuki, bagaimana Pein?" tanya Konan, Pein menatap Hinata.

"Apa kelebihannya?" tanya Pein, Sasori menatap mata rinnegan Pein dan berkata.

"Dia mantan anbu, medic-nin, ahli genjutsu dan memiliki doujutsu byakugan dari klan Hyuuga, ninja dengan chakra jenis air," jelas Sasori, Pein menatapnya, hebat juga untuk support nin.

"Baiklah, kamu kuterima jadi anggota akatsuki," kata Pein, air muka Hinata menjadi cerah.

"Terima kasih!" seru Hinata, Pein menatap Hinata, betapa polosnya dia tersenyum sedikit.

"Iya sama-sama, Hinata," balas Pein, Konan segera mengenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Konan, selamat datang di akatsuki!" seru Konan tersenyum sedikit, Hinata tersenyum.

"Hyuuga Hinata, mohon bantuannya!" seru Hinata, ia lalu memandang Itachi, Deidara, dan Sasori bergantian, mereka tersenyum kepada Hinata dan bergumam.

"Selamat datang, Hinata,"

"Ayo, masuk dan ganti pakaianmu," suruh Konan, sebenarnya Hinata membawa baju sendiri tetapi ia belum mengganti pakaiannya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Tobi ketika Hinata memasuki gua itu.

"Ini Hyuuga Hinata, anggota baru akatsuki," jelas Konan dan memberikan Hinata pandangan yang berarti ayo-kenalkan-dirimu, Hinata segera maju.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata, jounin dari Konoha, mohon bantuannya!" Hinata membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku Kisame, kamu sungguh orang yang menarik, Hyuuga-san," lelaki berambut biru tua dengan kulit yang biru juga menyalami Hinata, Hinata menatapnya, tinggi sekali.

"I..iya panggil aku Hinata saja, atau Hinata-chan," kata Hinata, Kisame menyeringai, memperlihatkan taring-taringnya.

"Iya, nah perkenalkan dulu ya, itu Kakuzu yang sedang menghitung di tumpukan uang," kata Kisame menunjuk Kakuzu, Hinata tersenyum kepada Kakuzu.

"Lalu itu Hidan," kata Kisame mununjuk lelaki dengan rambut berwarna perak dengan mata violet yang sedang duduk-duduk di sofa.

"Itu Zetsu," kata Kisame menunjuk tanaman venus flytrap yang sedang menciptakan reaksi gelap untuk foto sintesis didalam gua.

"Ahh..iya," kata Hinata, lalu Pein menghampiri Hinata.

"Kamarmu ada disana, disamping kamar Deidara dan Sasori," kata Pein menunjuk pintu paling pojok tersebut, Hinata mengangguk.

"Dan ini, cincinmu, pasang di jari kelingking kiri, lalu ini jubah serta capingmu," kata Konan memberikan Hinata barang yang dimaksud.

"Mulai sekarang kamu resmi menjadi anggota akastuki," Hinata tersenyum senang dan menghampiri kamarnya, saat ia membuka kamarnya, terdapat satu kasur dan bantal, dengan lantai kayu dan juga lemari serta meja kecil di bawah.

"Kamar yang nyaman," bisik Hinata, lalu ia mengunci pintu kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

Ia tidak menggunakan jaket yang besar serta celana panjang lagi, semenjak menjadi anbu, ia memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna lavender dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam lalu dengan sepatu boots seperti yang Sakura pakai berwarna hitam, setelah dirasa cukup ia memakai pelindung kepalanya di leher dan memakai cincin seperti yang diperintahkan, di kelingking kiri, juga memakai jubah akatsuki dan juga jangan lupa kantong kunai di pahanya.

"Selesai!" seru Hinata ia melihat tampilan dirinya di jendela yang ada di kamarnya, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan bergabung di ruang keluarga (?) markas mereka. Memang terlihat dari luar adalah gua, tetapi bila sudah masuk ke dalam, maka lantainya sudah full keramik, seperti rumah pada umumnya.

"Ah, cantik sekali," puji Konan yang kebetulan lewat di hadapan Hinata.

"Ayo," ajak Konan menggandeng tangan Hinata, Hinata ikut saja, ketika ia sampai di ruang kumpul para anggota, ia terkejut..

Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, dan Pein sedang bermain kartu, Tobi sendiri sedang bersama Zetsu, lalu ia melihat mereka tertawa-tawa, karena Kisame kalah dalam permainan, Hinata tidak pernah menduga, penjahat kelas S yang ditakuti oleh seluruh ninja malah seperti mereka, duduk dan bermain-main, ia kira mereka adalah orang yang sangat serius.

"Kaget kan? Mereka memang seperti itu, tetapi apabila ada misi dari Pein maka mereka langsung mengerjakannya dengan baik, meskipun itu harus membunuh banyak orang," kata Konan, menuntun Hinata ke tempat Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, dan Pein.

"Misi kami sekarang adalah mengumpulkann bijuu, tetapi itu masih ditunda," Hinata menatap Konan.

"Untuk apa bijuu itu?" tanya Hinata, tentu ia mengerti apa arti bijuu dan jinchuriki seperti Naruto.

"Untuk menciptakan monster yang melebihi kekuatan bijuu yang sekarang, untuk menguasai dunia," Hinata menatap Konan, ia lalu menatap pelindung kepala Konoha yang sudah ia coret dan menggenggamnya.

"Hei semua, Hinata-chan juga mau main un!" seru Deidara dan mereka semua tertawa melihat muka Hinata yang memerah secara tiba-tiba.

"Dei…Deidara-kun! Jangan seperti itu!" seru Hinata, Deidara lalu tersenyum dan melanjutkan mengocok kartu yang ia bawa.

"Sabar ya Hinata-chan, Deidara itu hanya geregetan melihat junior seimut kamu," bisik Hidan, muka Hinata memerah lagi.

"Apa yang kamu katakan padanya Hidan?" tanya Kakuzu, Hidan hanya menyeringai.

"Bukan urusanmu, kakek bangkotan," kata Hidan sarkastik, Kakuzu yang merasa dilecehkan segera memberinya death glare dan menyumpah-serapahinya.

Malam itu permainan satu demi satu mereka coba lalu saatnya permainan puncak, game truth or dare.

"Apa itu truth or dare?" tanya Hinata membuat seluruh akatsuki jatuh terguling-guling (?), lalu serempak mereka menatap Hinata, muka Hinata tetap polos. Seakan tak mengerti.

"Jadi misalkan Kisame yang memutar botol untuk pertama kali, lalu botol itu berhenti di Deidara, Kisame menanyai Deidara 'truth or dare?' kalau truth, si Kisame akan menanyakan Deidara soal rahasianya dan harus dijawab dengan jujur, tapi kalau meminta dare, si Kisame akan memberinya tantangan meskipun itu tantangan yang paling memalukan dan Deidara tidak boleh protes, jika sudah Deidara lakukan, maka yang akan memutar botol yaitu dia dan seterusnya," jelas Pein, mata rinnegannya menatap Hinata, mulut Hinata membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Siapa yang akan memutar botol pertama?" tanya Konan, yang lain segera berebutan ingin memutar botol.

"Ba…bagaimana jika memakai jan ken pon saja?" tanya Hinata, seluruh akatsuki menatap Hinata lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Jan ken pon!" seru mereka semua dan ternyata yang menang adalah Pein.

"Aku menang!" seru Pein, yang lain menghela nafas kesal, Pein segera memutar botol itu dan botol itu berhenti di Konan.

"A…a..Konan, truth or dare?" tanya Pein, Konan berpikir sejenak, lalu ia memilih.

"Truth," yang lain menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, apa kamu menyukaiku?" tanya Pein, semua akatsuki cengo menatap Pein yang melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Tidak," jawab Konan sarkastik, Pein pundung di pojok ruangan, ternyata Konan tidak menyukainya.

"Um giliranku ya," kata Konan, dan memutar botolnya, botol itu mendarat di Deidara.

"Umh Truth or dare?" tanya Konan.

"Dare tentu saja un, truth hanya untuk orang-orang murahan," kata Deidara, Konan memberikan deathglare terbaiknya dan mengeluarkan kamishuriken, dan menancapkannya di kepala Deidara, yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku ingin kamu berdandan menjadi cewek," kata Konan, Deidara menatap Konan dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Un?" tanyanya, Konan mengangguk lalu menyeret Deidara ke kamarnya, beberapa detik kemudian, Konan keluar membiarkan Deidara berganti baju, yang lain tetap menunggu Deidara dengan hati was-was, berbunga-bunga, dan lain-lain.

'CKLEK' bunyi pintu dibuka, semua mata tertuju kepada pintu yang dibuka, tak terkecuali dengan Hinata.

"Uph!" semuanya menahan tawa sekaligus muka mereka memerah –Hinata dan Konan.

Deidara keluar mengenakan baju tanpa lengan berwarna kuning, dengan rok pendek selutut berwarna hitam, rambutnya ia gerai dan diberi bandana berwarna putih,ia memakai sepatu high heels.

"Un…," Deidara menghela nafas lalu menatap Hinata, memberikan tatapan bagaimana-pendapatmu.

"Aku tak menyangka, ternyata Deidara-kun lebih cantik dari aku," semua akatsuki menatap Hinata.

"Tidak! Kamu lebih cantik dari pada Deidara! Aku yakin itu!" seru Hidan,

"Benar! Kamu 100% lebih imut dari pada Deidara," kata Sasori.

"Iya," kata Kakuzu setuju.

"Hn," kata Itachi, si pengirit kata.

"Kamu juga lebih baik!" puji Tobi.

"Kamu lebih menawan," kata Zetsu.

"Dan kamu lebih seksi," kata Pein dan mendapat jitakan dari Konan.

"Satu lagi, lebih manis," kata Konan tersenyum ke Hinata, muka Hinata sudah memerah semerah tomat.

"A…apa benar begitu?" tanya Hinata, selama ini tidak ada yang pernah berkata seperti itu, Hinata sudah tidak percaya diri karena setiap ia berjalan ia selalu dilihat oleh orang-orang sekitar.

"Iya benar!" seru mereka semua, Hinata tersenyum hangat, serentak muka semua anggota akatsuki memerah kecuali Konan.

"Un~ aku dikacangin un," kata Deidara, semua mata kembali menatap Deidara dan tertawa melihatnya dengan bibir yang dimonyongkan.

"!" tawa mereka semua meledak, dan sangat OOC.

"Selamat ya Dei, dengan ini kamu kuputuskan menjadi perempuan!" seru Pein, yang lain tetap tertawa.

"Apa apaaan sih un? Aku benci tahu memakai baju seperti ini!" seru Deidara, menutup-nutupi bagian yang terbuka.

"Hahahahaha iya-iya Dei, sana cepat ganti baju lagi," kata Konan mendorong Deidara kembali ke kamarnya dan ia bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Uhh un" gerutu Deidara saat keluar dari kamar Konan, ia duduk di samping Hidan dan memutar botolnya.

"Waw Hinata-chan, un!" kata Deidara, muka Hinata memerah.

"Truth or dare?" tanya Deidara, Hinata berpikir sejenak.

"Truth," kata Hinata, Deidara segera menekuk sudut bibirnya ke bawah.

"Baiklah, siapa yang kamu sukai dari aku, Sasori, dan Itachi un?" tanya Deidara, muka Hinata memerah lagi, siapa?.

"A…aku pikir kalian semua adalah orang yang kusukai," kata Hinata, jawaban itu membuat Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara kecewa dan menggerutu.

"Kalian adalah orang yang berharga buatku," lanjut Hinata, lalu Hinata memegang botolnya dan memutarnya, mendarat tepat di Hidan.

"Hidan-san, truth or dare?" tanya Hinata, Hidan segera menjawab.

"Dare tentu saja!" teriak Hidan, Hinata menutup kupingnya.

"Hidan-san semangat sekali ya," kata Hinata tersenyum kepada Hidan, muka Hidan memerah dan ia memeluk Hinata.

"Imutnya~," seru Hidan, muka Hinata memerah, Deidara yang disebelah Hidan langsung menonjoknya.

"Um kalau begitu…," sebelum Hinata sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya ia ditarik oleh Kakuzu, Kakuzu membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin tubuhmu terpisah-pisah 6 bagian," kata Hinata, terhasrut bisikan Kakuzu.

"Wah, bukankah itu curang Kakus?" tanya Hidan kepada Kakuzu, Kakuzu menatapnya datar.

"Selama itu keluar dari mulut pemohonnya itu tidak curang, lagipula ia bisa menolaknya jika tak mau," kata Kakuzu, Hidan segera melempar pandangan kepada Hinata.

"Aku mohon, Hidan-san," kata Hinata menatap mata violet Hidan.

"Ba,,,,baiklah," semua anggota terkesiap, mereka tidak pernah melihat Hidan yang patuh kepada gadis, bahkan Konan sekalipun tidak dapat membuat Hidan patuh seperti itu.

"Siapa saja, tolong potong tubuhku," kata Hidan, Kisame segera maju ke hadapannya dan membuat tubuh Hidan terpotong-potong jadi 6 bagian dengan samehadanya.

"Sakit!" seru Hidan, sementara yang lain hanya tertawa, Hinata menatap Hidan aneh, tidak mati ya?.

"Tentu saja, nah Kakuzu, tolong jahit Hidan ya," suruh Kisame, Kakuzu menjahit tubuh-tubuh Hidan hingga menjadi satu lagi.

"Ah, gini dong," Hinata terlihat bersalah.

"M….maaf Hidan-san, aku…aku," Hidan mengedipkan matanya ke Hinata, pertanda ia tidak apa-apa.

"Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf Hinata," kata Hidan bersiap untuk memutar botol, saat ia memutar botol dan botol itu berhenti di Sasori.

"Dare," ucap Sasori mengingat pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Hidan, yaitu 'trurh or dare?'.

"Baiklah aku ingin kamu memainkan permainan 7 minutes in heaven!" seru Hidan, yang lain terkesiap, 7 minutes in heaven adalah permainan yang menantang, tidak ada yang pernah memainkannya sebelum itu, mengingat hampir semua anggota akatsuki kebanyakan pria.

"Apa itu 7 minutes in heaven?" tanya Hinata, Konan segera menjawabnya.

"Kamu diberi waktu 7 menit bersama orang yang berlainan gender denganmu dan dikunci di kloset, dan kamu boleh lakukan apa saja dengan partnermu itu, atau lebih menjurus ke kamu harus mencium partnermu, tetapi yang anggota yang lain tidak boleh melihatnya begitu, dan jika tinggal 2 menit mereka disana, pasti aka nada peringatan dari teman-temannya," jelas Konan, Hinata menganggguk.

"Aku ingin kamu melakukan itu dengan Hinata!" seru Hidan, kedua mata lavender dan coklat rusty segera membelalak.

"Hidan-san! Apa kamu bercanda?" tanya Hinata, Hidan menggeleng, arti ia tidak bercanda.

"Sana-sana, cepat!" seruh Hidan, dan mendorong mereka berdua di kloset terdekat.

Muka Hinata memerah, lampu klosetpun tidak dinyalakan, membuat ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa melainkan hanya degup jantungnya dan nafas yang dihirup dan dikeluarkan.

"A..aku tidak dapat menciummu," kata Sasori dengan muka memerah, Hinata menghela nafas lega.

"Terima kasih Sasori-kun," Hinata duduk di lantai menunggu waktu 7 menit, Sasori juga ikut terduduk, Hinata menatap mata coklat rusty Sasori yang berkilat di kegelapan, Sasori mendekatkan mukanya, ia mencium pipi Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan mencium bila disuruh mereka," kata Sasori ketika ia melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi Hinata, muka Hinata memerah dan ia menunduk, Sasori mengangkat tangannya dan membelai rambut indigo Hinata.

"Wah seperti yang aku duga, sangat halus, seperti boneka," kata Sasori, belaian rambut…belaian rambut…Hinata tampak berpikir dan tiba-tiba air matanya meleleh.

FLASHBACK

"Hinata! Kemari!" seru ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata yang berumur 7 tahun segera menghampiri ayahnya dan memeluknya.

"Tou-san! Ada apa?" tanya Hinata masih memeluk ayahnya.

"Latihanmu hari ini sudah membaik, aku bangga padamu," kata Hiashi sedikit tersenyum dan membelai rambut Hinata, Hinata tersenyum dan memeluk ayahnya.

Belaian terakhir sebelum Hinata dilatih sangat keras, sebelum ibunya meninggal.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hinata! Ada apa?" tanya Sasori melihat Hinata menangis.

"Tidak, hanya saja, sudah hampir 10 tahun aku tidak dibelai seperti ini," kata Hinata terisak, Sasori masih membelainya.

"Begitu ya," gumam Sasori, Hinata kembali terisak.

"2 menit lagi!" seru Tobi dari luar kloset, Hinata segera menghapus air matanya, Sasori menatapnya.

"Terima kasih Sasori-kun," Hinata tersenyum hangat kepada Sasori.

"Iya, sama-sama," Sasori memberikan senyum hangat juga kepada Hinata, Hinata membelalakkan matanya, jantungnya menderu cepat.

'Senyum yang hangat,' pikir Hinata, ia juga mengulum senyum.

"SELESAI!" seru anggota akatsuki yang ada diluar, dan membuka pintu kloset, berharap ada kejadian yang menarik seperti Sasori yang masih mencium Hinata atu apa itu, tetapi mereka menggerutu melihat tidak ada yang terjadi, Sasori dan Hinata hanya duduk-duduk di pojok kloset.

"Kalian kira aku akan melakukan yang kalian inginkan hah?" tanya Sasori menyeringai, merasa dirinya menang, yang lain masih menggerutu dan mereka melanjutkan permainan truth or dare mereka.

**~Tu Bi Kontinyud~**

A/N: Hiiii kok aku update stiap hari gini sihh? XD, yah sudahlah saya tak mau berkata apa-apa, review please? Oh ya! Karena kebanyakan pollingnya tah SasoHina, adegan ini khusus! Tapi chappie depan bakal ada DeiHina, ItaHina lalu kembali ke SasoHina! Karena jujur, aku udah ngetik adegan itu! Cuma males kupublish *dilempar beton* hahaha

Balesan review:

Dhidhit aza: Ohh SasoHina ya? Aku juga ngedukung tuhh! *readers lain: apa? Katanya mau adil?* yah makasih reviewnya!

Gag punya akun: terima kasih sudah menungguku! *alay* nih udah diupdate, makasih reviewnya

Deidei Rinnepero: Ett! Yah aku maunya sih gitu, malah udah kurencanain gitu akhirnya *Mbak Rinne: nah kenapa pake polling2an segala?* akuu gak bisa bikin fic action, mau jadi donor ide? yee yang nyuci kan aku kenapa jadi kamu yang minta? Gak papa deh, asal kasih 1.000.000 ryo *Kakus mode:ON* makasih reviewnya!

Hyuuchi Hinata: gitu ya? Aku juga pingin sih, tapi hati nuraniku berkata lain, ah nanti saja lah kalau udah ending! Makasih reviewnya!

Tenshi Kamimaru: iya! Aku juga mau!,iyanih, pada sakit DM, alias demam mendadak semua, hiks hiks semoga lekas sembuh ya Saso, Dei, Ita, Hina makasih reviewnya!

Kata-kata terakhir *emang mau mati?*: maaf kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan! Tunggu updateku selanjutnya, kemungkinan sih, besok malem X3, yah makasih ya!

Salam,

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


	4. belanja dengan Deidara OO

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine! Naruto is Mas Kim's! *nunjuk2 Masashi Kishimoto*

Warning: AU, OOC, abal, gaje, not a humor fic!, typo (s) bertebaran dimana-mana!

Pairing : DeiHina! Khusus fic ini! Kalau sebenarnya SasoHina, DeiHina, ItaHina

Summary: Konan menyuruh Hinata berbelanja bersama Deidara, apa reaksi Hinata? Kenapa Hinata harus selalu bergandengan tangan dengan Deidara ketika mereka berbelanja di pasar? Hmm just read it!

A/N: Ini ah fic khusus DeiHina! Di chap sebelumnya aku juga udah ngomong kan *tepatnya ngetik* kalau chap 4 ini khusus DeiHina? o.O Yah sudahlah, enjoy it! :3 :D ;D, ;)

**Indigo in Black and Red**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha **

'Cklek, blam,' terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menutup, lalu pintu itu.

"Ah! Capeknya!" seru Hinata dan melepas jubahnya dan melipatnya kembali, ikat kepalanya juga ia lepas, cincin, dan juga sepatunya, sekarang ia hanya mengenakan pakaian ninjanya dan hendak berganti baju.

"Cklek," Hinata mengunci pintunya dan berganti baju dengan kimono tidur dan mengucir rambutnya menjadi kucir satu.

Ia mengikuti segala permainan truth or dare dari awal sampai akhir, sampai ia lelah sendiri karena ia harus menjawab sesuatu yang privasi dan aneh-aneh, tetapi sebelum ia dapat sampai di tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya, seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

"Ya sebentar," Hinata segera membuka pintu mendapatkan Deidara sedang mengetuk pintu.

"Deidara-kun, ada apa?" tanya Hinata, Deidara memeluk Hinata secara tiba-tiba.

"Pelukan selamat malam un, selamat tidur un!" seru Deidara melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya aneh, muka Hinata memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"A…a…apa tadi?" tanya Hinata, sesaat sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya lagi, seseorang memegang pundaknya dan mencium keningnya.

"Selamat malam," bisik orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Itachi, Itachipun setelah mencium kening Hinata pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apa-apaan sih mereka itu!" Hinata bingung sendiri dan membanting pintu kamarnya dan terdengar.

"HOI! PINTU MAHAL TAU!" teriak Kakuzu, si bendahara cerewet dari akatsuki, muka Hinata sudah benar-benar merah, Sasori yang mencium pipinya, Itachi yang mencium keningnya, dan Deidara yang memeluknya, sebenarnya apa-apaan sih itu?.

"Ah!" Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan melempar bantal satu-satunya keatas dan tepat mendarat di mukanya.

"Huh," Hinata menatap langit-langit kamarnya, membayangkan wajah Sasori, Deidara, dan Itachi satu-persatu dan tertidur lelap.

"PAGI HINATA-CHAN!" Hinata terbangun mendengar teriakan itu, ia meihat ke samping, pria dengan topeng lollipop berwarna jingga.

"AAAAH!" Hinata spontan mendorong muka itu agar menjauh dari mukanya, ia melirik jam dindingnya, jam 6 pagi, masih terlalu pagi, selanjutnya Hinata mendengar deru langkah dan beberapa pintu terbuka.

"ADA APA HINATA?" Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, dan Pein sudah ada di ambang pintu Hinata yang terbuka, terlihat sangat panik.

"TOBI! APA-APAAN KAMU?" teriak mereka lagi ketika melihat Tobi yang terjungkal ke belakang di dekat tempat tidur Hinata, Hinata menatap anggota yang ada di ambang pintu, sebelum ia tertawa lepas.

"Ahahahahah, kalian lucu sekali sih," Hinata tertawa lepas, muka orang-orang yang ada di ambang pintu memerah, memerah karena malu dan melihat tawa Hinata.

"Tobi! Ayo sini!" seru Hidan dan menyeret Tobi dari kamar Hinata, Hinata berhenti tertawa lalu melihat ke orang-orang yang disana sekali lagi, semuanya masih mengenakan baju tidur, sepertinya mereka terbangun karena teriakan Hinata.

"Ya sudah un jika Hinata tidak apa-apa un, aku mau tidur lagi un," kata Deidara dan menguap, diikuti Sasori kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Iya, heh Tobi! Jangan disini! Ikut aku!" suruh Hidan, dan menyeret Tobi, Hinata merasa ada yang tidak ada.

"Um, Itachi-kun dan Kisame-san ada dimana?" tanya Hinata, Pein segera menjawab.

"Itachi dan Kisame mempunyai misi, selama tiga hari, ada apa Hinata? Kangen dengan Itachi ya?" goda Pein, Hinata menggeleng, terdapat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Tidak kok, tidak juga," Pein tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata dan keluar dari kamar Hinata diikuti Kakuzu.

"Hina-chan" Hinata terbangun lagi ketika mendapat ketukan pintu, ia segera berdiri dan membukanya, ternyata Konan sudah berdiri didepan pintu membawa baju-baju.

"Konan-san, untuk apa itu?" tanya Hinata menatap baju yang diberikan Konan, Konan segera mendorongnya ke kamar tidur.

"Persediaan makanan di akatsuki habis, aku ingin kamu membelinya! Dan kamu harus memakai baju itu untuk belanja kesana!" seru Konan, Hinata menatap baju yang ia pegang dan terpaksa mengenakannya, kaus berlengan pendek berwarna pink, celana pendek berwarna merah dan jaket berwarna putih, ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia teringat Sakura jika melihat warna-warna ini, ia lalu membalikkan badannya dan memakai sepatu bootsnya, dan ada ketukan pintu berkali-kali, Hinata segera membukanya dan terkejut bahwa yang ada di depan pintu ialah Deidara.

"Un~ ng Konan menyuruhku untuk menemanimu berbelanja, dan memakai burung tanah liatku," kata Deidara agak gugup karena melihat Hinata, Hinata sendiri mukanya memerah karena Deidara mengenakan celana jeans selutut dengan baju berwarna hitam dan jaket berwarna coklat, ia terlihat keren.

"Um, iya, ayo Deidara-kun," ajak Hinata, lalu Konan berjalan kearah Hinata, menyerahkan secarik kertas.

"Ini daftar belanjanya dan uangnya sudah dipegang Deidara, gunakan dengan baik ya!" seru Konan, sepertinya senang melihat Deidara dan Hinata.

"Ng,, Deidara-kun sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih?" tanya Hinata, Deidara membuat burung dengan tanah liat.

"10 km dari sini ada pasar, disana kita akan membeli bahan-bahan masakan un," kata Deidara membuat segel tangan dan tanah liat tadi segera membesar.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan un," Hinata menaiki salah satu burung tanah liat tersebut, Deidara juga menaikinya.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kita memakai baju seperti ini sih?" tanya Hinata, kini burung itu sudah terbang lepas di langit.

"Agar identitas akatsuki tidak terkuak, jika sudah ketahuan akatsuki akan berbelanja disana, maka orang-orang yang mengincar kami akan mencari di wilayah pasar tersebut dan markas kita akan ketahuan un," jelas Deidara, Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Hah kenapa turun disini Deidara-kun?" tanya Hinata ketika 2 burung tanah liat Deidara yang mereka naiki turun mendadak sekitar 100 meter sebelum sampai di pasar.

"Ya, kalau kita turun di pasarnya, orang-orang disana pada kaget dong un," jelas Deidara, Hinata mengangguk mengerti lagi dan mereka berjalan hingga pasar.

Pasar yang dituju Deidara dan Hinata terlihat besar dan ramai, semua orang terlihat sedang sibuk menawar dan membeli barang-barang yang ada dipasar tersebut, Hinata membelalakkan matanya, tenyata pasar yang tergolong tersembunyi ini dapat seramai ini ya, Hinata menganggap pasar ini tersembunyi karena jika dilihat-lihat di sekitar pasar hanya ada hutan belantara saja.

"Barang yang dibeli, 1. Ikan gurame 4 kg un," kata Deidara membaca daftar belanjaan dari Konan, Hinata melihat sekeliling dengan byakugan dan segera mendatangi toko ikan tersebut, Deidara hanya mengikuti di belakang.

"Ano, 4 kg ikan gurame berapa ya?" tanya Hinata kepada penjual yang tergolong masih muda tersebut.

"4 kg, 50.000 ryo," kata penjual itu singkat, tidak menatap pembeli didepannya karena sibuk menimbang-nimbang ikan.

"Bisakah 25.000 ryo?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa kamu bercan-," kata-kata itu terputus ketika melihat gadis yang didepannya itu, cantik sekali, Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Ah, baiklah 25.000 ryo, hime," kata penjual itu dengan mata yang berbentuk hati, Hinata bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa nih?" penjual itu mengangguk mantap dan menyerahkan 4 kg ikan itu ke Hinata.

"Terima kasih!" seru Hinata membungkuk sedikit dan kembali ke Deidara berada.

"Waw un, hebat sekali un," puji Deidara melihat aksi Hinata tadi, Hinata tersenyum.

"Hehe, ayo cepat beli yang selanjutnya! Apa yang harus dibeli?" tanya Hinata merebut daftar belanjaan dari Deidara.

"Nori? Hum byakugan!" Hinata melihat sekeliling dan menemukan toko nori, ramai dan ada spanduk yang tertulis 'Diskon besar-besaran! Limited edition!' Hinata segera berlari ke toko nori meninggalkan Deidara yang masih melihat-lihat toko yang disana.

"Hei hei Hinata-chan kamu dimana? Un," kata Deidara menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak ada disisinya, lalu ia melihat keramaian yang ada di toko nori.

"A…ah! Aduh! Aah! Hei perhatikan auww!" Hinata teriak mengaduh kesakitan karena tubuhnya terhimpit orang-orang yang ada disana.

'Aduh aku jadi makin kurus kalau begini caranya,' pikir Hinata masih terhimpit oleh orang-orang yang ada di toko nori tersebut.

"Aaw!" Hinata mengaduh sekali lagi karena kakinya terinjak oleh orang-orang yang disana, karena rata-rata orang yang disana lebih tinggi dari Hinata ia kesulitan untuk mencari udara dan bergerak.

"Ah! Hah hah hah," Hinata memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk mencari udara, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya dan Hinata mendapatkan udara segar, Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat Deidara menggendongnya.

"Dei…Deidara-kun?" muka Hinata memerah, Deidara terkekeh kecil melihat Hinata yang terhimpit-himpit seperti tadi.

"Hah, sudahlah yang ini urusanku, kau tunggu disana saja un," kata Deidara menunjuk tempat yang lumayan sepi dari situ.

"A..ah iya, terima kasih Deidara-kun," Deidara menurunkan tubuh Hinata dan membawa sedikit uang dari dompet yang Hinata pegang.

"Deidara-kun," gumam Hinata melihat sosok Deidara yang merebut antrian dan menyumpah-sepahi orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Loh…loh? Eto..," Hinata tidak melihat sosok Deidara lagi karena tertutupi oleh orang-orang yang lewat didepan Hinata.

"Loh? Eh?" dan gadis ini baru sadar bahwa dirinya dibawa oleh arus manusia yang ada disana, karena tadi Hinata memperhatikan Deidara ia jadi tidak sadar.

"Loh, Hinata-chan mana un?" tanya Deidara pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat Hinata tidak ada ditempat yang tadi ia tunjukkan, ia padahal sudah berhasil mendapatkan nori dalam harga relatif murah karena ia bertengkar mulut dengan penjualnya.

"Aduh aduh ah," Hinata terbawa oleh arus-arus manusia hingga ia terhimpit lagi.

"Byakugan!" seru Hinata, ia mencari Deidara dan melacak chakranya, Deidara ditemukan 10 m dari tempat Hinata berada, tetapi Hinata saja tidak dapat bergerak, bagaimana ia dapat menghampiri Deidara?.

"Hinata-chan dimana?" Deidara mencari-cari sekeliling dan mendapati rambut indigo yang berada didekat toko ayam.

"Deidara-kun," Hinata menonaktifkan byakugannya, ia menatap orang-orang yang ada didepannya.

"Hinata-chan!"Hinata merasakan tangan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dan membawanya ke sisi orang itu, Hinata melihat ke atas.

"Deidara-kun?" Deidara melepaskan pelukannya dan menyentil kening Hinata.

"Kamu itu ya, baru kutinggal sebentar saja sudah hilang un," Hinata menatap Deidara merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Deidara-kun," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, Deidara tersenyum pasrah dan menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Eh?" Hinata menatap tangan yang Deidara pegang.

"Agar kamu dan aku tak terpisah lagi un, susah mencarimu dikerumunan orang begini un," kata Deidara menyeringai senang, Hinata menatap Deidara sebentar dan mengingat Naruto.

"Ummh, baiklah Deidara-kun, terserah kamu saja," Hinata tersenyum kepada Deidara dan membuat muka Deidara memerah.

"Ayo lanjutkan belanjanya," ajak Hinata, Deidara mengangguk

Mereka berbelanja dengan tangan yang bergandengan, ke manapun mereka berada pasti tangan mereka bergandengan, karena Deidara takut Hinata akan menghilang untuk ketiga kalinya, dan diputuskan Hinata yang bagian tawar-menawar dan Deidara yang mengantarkannya.

Sudah dua jam berlalu di pasar itu, tentu tidaklah mudah untuk berbelanja dengan berbagai kerumunan orang-orang yang ada disana, sempat juga gandengan Deidara terlepas karena orang yang ada diantara mereka akan lewat sehingga Deidara mencari-cari Hinata lagi.

"Capek un!" seru Deidara duduk disalah satu kios penjual minuman, mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak disana.

"Iya," tanggap Hinata meminum es tehnya, hari yang lumayan terik dan Hinata memakai jaket putih, ia segera melepasnya dan mengikatkannya di pinggang, muka Deidara memerah melihat kulit Hinata yang putih itu, Hinata merasakan Deidara melihatnya dengan cara yang aneh.

"Ada apa Deidara-kun?" tanya Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya, tanda ia bertanya-tanya.

"Ng..gak apa un!" kilah Deidara melempar pandangan ke arah lain dan meminum jus jeruknya.

"Kamu juga tidak lepas jaket Deidara-kun? Disini kan panas sekali, nanti kamu bisa dehidrasi loh," kata Hinata, Deidara menatap mata lavender Hinata dan membuang pandangan mata, lalu melepas jaketnya yang berwarna coklat dan disampirkannya di bahu.

"Iya un, memang panas un," kata Deidara, Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Deidara-kun, terima kasih untuk hari ini, kamu selalu menolongku," kata Hinata menatap mata aquamarine Deidara dan tersenyum hangat.

"Iya un, sama-sama un, aku juga senang kok un," kata Deidara, tersenyum hangat juga, muka Hinata memerah sedikit melihat senyum Deidara.

"Ayo teruskan lagi belanjanya un!" seru Deidara, Hinata tersenyum dan berusaha membawa belanjaan-belanjaan mereka.

"Ah, kubawakan saja un," kata Deidara melihat Hinata kesusahan membawa semua belanjaan itu.

"Konan juga, titip gak kira-kira, harusnya dia menyuruh minimal 3 orang dong un!" kata Deidara membawa belanjaan-belanjaan yang beratnya mencapai 5 kg itu.

"A…ayo kita cepat selesaikan saja," kata Hinata, Deidara mengangguk dan segera berangkat untuk membeli 4 barang yang tersisa di daftar belanjaan itu.

"Ah! Kalian sudah pulang?" Konan menyambut Deidara dan Hinata yang sudah masuk kedalam markas.

"Iya, ini belanjaannya un," kata Deidara menunjukkan belanjaan-belanjaan itu.

"Baik, baik terima kasih ya Dei! Hina-chan!" kata Konan, tersenyum geli melihat muka Deidara yang sudah capek dan pucat, Hinata juga.

"Konan, boleh aku ke kamarku?" tanya Hinata, Konan mengangguk.

"Ya, selamat istirahat Hina-chan!" teriak Konan melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata yang sudah melangkah gontai.

"Iya, terima kasih Konan-san," tepat sebelum Hinata masuk ke kamarnya, Kakuzu keluar dari kamar dan memanggil nama Hinata.

"Hinata!" Hinata menoleh, melihat sosok bercadar memanggil namanya.

"Uang?" tanya Kakuzu, Hinata segera merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan uang yang masih sisa 100.000 ryo.

"Ini, Kakuzu-san," kata Hinata menyerahkan uang kepada Kakuzu.

"Sisanya banyak juga ya, kamu menawar dengan cara apa?" tanya Kakuzu mengingat uang yang diberikan ke Hinata jumlahnya 250.000 ryo.

"Hinata-chan menawar setengah harga dan langsung diterima penjualnya! Karena Hinata memakai feromonnya un!" kata Deidara tiba-tiba.

"Oh baguslah, mulai sekarang kamu yang akan kusuruh belanja, kamu lebih hemat dari anggota lainnya sih," kata Kakuzu memasuki kamarnya.

"Ano, Kuzu-san! Aku tidak!" sebelum Hinata sempat mengejar Kakuzu, Kakuzu sudah menutup pintunya.

"Ah~ harus dihimpit-himpit lagi deh," kata Hinata lunglai.

"Hehehe, sabar Hinata-chan," ucap Deidara dan segera pergi ke kamarnya, Hinata tersenyum dan memasuki kamarnya.

**~Tu Bi Kontinyud~**

A/N: gimana gimana gimana gimana gima- *ditendang Hinata* ehm maaf atas kesalahan teknis tadi! Hehehe Review ya! Duh aku bingung endingnya nih, ada yang mau menyalurkan ide buat ending? PM saya! Atau review juga boleh kok, chappie depan SasoHina dan ItaHina! Oh ya jangan tanya aku kenapa Hinata bajunya kubuat berwarna pink! :3

Balasan Review:

**Deidei Rinnepero**: ada tohh? Aku gak tau! Hahahhaha, yee sebenarnya pas ngetik ini aku gak tega Dei jadi perempuan, hiks *inner Dei: trus ngapain di fic ini kamu menistakan saya menjadi perempuan?* makanya jangan baca pas midnight, tar kirain sadako lohh, oke! Ok! Thanks reviwnya!

**Mafico Itachi**: iyah kumaafkan, ^^, gilaa! Masa bagus sih? Fave? Ehm makasih! SasoHina? Banyak kali yang minta SasoHina? Yah tapi adegan buat mereka next chappie okeh? Yah aku paling gak isa bikin fic humor, tapi yah dicoba deh, yes! Udah apdet kilat! Pake petir nih udahan! Makasih reviewnya

**Seichi**: exited? Kyaaa makasih! *hug seichi* hehe mungkin apdet cepatnya akan sampai chappie 5 dulu, soalnya aku belum nulis lanjutannya dan aku blum diskusiin sama Rinne, maaf eaa ItaHina? Chappie depan! Okeh? Thanks reviewnya!

**Tenshi Kamimaru**: Pein? Oh emm Pein lagi pundung di pojok kamar mandi saya tuh *nunjuk2 Pein* heheh HidanHina? Yes yes aku sisipkan sedikit HidanHina disitu!, mau apa tah dari Saso? Ambil semuanya! *ngelempar Sasori ke Tenshi* Umh makasih reviewnya!

Last words: makasih ya~ maaf kalau fic ini gak mengena di hati kalian (?) hehehe,

Salam,

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


	5. SasoHina, ItaHina

This claim errr, (disclaimer): Naruto punya oom Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo (s), abal, gaje, dkk,

Summary: Latihan dengan Sasori-kun dan juga misi Itachi-kun,

A/N: chappie 5! Chappie 5! Update juga akhirnya setelah malas-malasan dirumah selama 2 hari akhirnya update juga, huff read it!

**Indigo in Black and Red**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

Pagi telah tiba, Hinata segera membuka matanya, ia menatap sekeliling, pagi yang tenang, tidak biasanya, biasanya Tobi selalu membangunkannya dan Hinata selalu membuat semua anggota terbangun dan menghampirinya karena teriakannya.

"Hah, sekali-kali harus begini, tenang," kata Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya ditempat tidur lagi dan menarik selimut untuk menghangatkannya.

"Hinata," Hinata membelalakkan matanya, bukan Tobi kali ini, mukanya memerah dibalik selimutnya.

"Hinata," panggil suara itu lagi, Hinata terpaksa bangun dari tempa tidurnya, mendapati mata coklat rusty yang menatapnya.

"Sasori-kun, ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Hinata yang masih mengantuk.

"Latihan, hari ini, bersamaku," Hinata baru ingat kalau hari ini latihannya akan dimulai, Hinata segera bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera mandi dan berganti baju Sasori-kun, tunggu 30 menit lagi," kata Hinata masih setengah mengantuk.

"Cepatlah, aku tidak suka menunggu," keluarlah kata-kata yang biasa Sasori ucapkan, Hinata tersenyum, meski kelihatannya dingin, Sasori adalah orang yang pengertian.

"Iya Sasori-kun, sekarang keluar dulu ya," Hinata mendorong Sasori keluar dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Selesai mandi Hinata mengenakan baju yang sama seperti sebelumnya, baju lavender tanpa lengan dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam, pelindung kepala, sepatu boots serta cincin di jari kelingking kiri, ia tak mengenakan jubah karena menurut penjelasan Pein jubah itu harus dipakai hanya kalau ada misi atau saat ada pertemuan dan rapat akatsuki.

"Akhirnya kamu selesai juga," kata Sasori ketika mendengar Hinata keluar dari kamarnya, Hinata melihat ke arah Sasori dan tersenyum.

"Iya, ayo kita mulai latihannya," ajak Hinata, Sasori mengangguk dan membawa Hinata ke laboratorium kecil-kecilan milik Sasori.

"Tempat apa ini Sasori-kun?" tanya Hinata, Sasori memberikan 3 buah tabung reaksi yang berisi cairan kepada Hinata, cairan berwarna hijau, biru, dan merah.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata, Sasori menjawab singkat.

"Racun, temukan penawarnya," Hinata segera menaruh tabung reaksi di raknya dan mencari alat-alat yang ia butuhkan untuk mengidentifikasi.

"Kuberi waktu 30 menit, temukan diagram racunnya, nanti kita akan keluar dan mencari tanaman obatnya," kata Sasori, Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil, sebelumnya ia ikat rambutnya menjadi kucir kuda dan segera mengidentifikasi racun tersebut.

"Wah, apa yang harus aku katakan?" tanya Sasori ketika melihat diagram yang dibuat Hinata.

"A..apa Sasori-kun?" tanya Hinata was-was, ia sudah takut jika diagramnya salah.

"Sempurna, lalu mana daftar untuk penawarnya?" tanya Sasori, Hinata menyerahkan 3 lembar kertas ke Sasori dan Sasori menelitinya lagi dna tersenyum kecil.

"Bagus sekali Hinata, ayo kita keluar dan mencari obat penawarnya," muka Hinata memerah, Sasori menggandengnya dan membawanya keluar ruangan dan keluar markas.

"Sasori-kun, boleh aku nanti membawa tanaman obat yang lain juga?" tanya Hinata, terbesit dalam pikirannya tentang kesehatan Itachi.

"Boleh kok," kata Sasori singkat, mereka sudah sampai di hutan yang banyak terdapat tanaman obatnya.

"Wah lengkap sekali hutan ini!" seru Hinata melihat berbagai macam tanaman obat, ada daun jambu, rosemary, dan lain-lain.

"Ini apa Sasori-kun?" tanya Hinata menunjuk daun yang berbentuk seperti jari.

"Ini tanaman jambu, biasanya daunnya dijadikan obat-obatan seperti diare," jelas Sasori, Hinata ber-oh ria dan tertegun.

"Oh aku ambil ya Sasori-kun dan nanti aku titip di laboratoriummu ya," ijin Hinata, Sasori mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Iya, sana ambil yang banyak dan nanti penawarnya akan dibuat di laboratorium," suruh Sasori, Hinata mengangguk, Hinata membawa keranjang dan mengambil masing-masing 5 daun berbagai jenis tanaman obat.

"Aku akan mengambilnya, Sasori-kun tunggu disana saja," kata Hinata menunjuk pohon rindang, Sasori menurut dan duduk disitu memperhatikan Hinata yang masih memetik daun-daun itu.

"Selesai! Sasori….," Hinata menutup mulutnya ketika ia melihat Sasori tertidur dibawah pohon yang rindang, wajahnya damai sekali.

"Sasori-kun," Hinata mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasori pelan, tetapi Sasori tidak terbangun, masih saja tertidur.

"Da..damainya," muka Hinata memerah melihat muka Sasori yang sangat tenang, Hinata duduk disamping Sasori dan menikmati hari yang cerah dengan angin yang dapat menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambut indigo Hinata.

"Sasori-kun," gumam Hinata dan tertidur disamping Sasori, kepala Hinata terjatuh dipundak Sasori yang lebar.

"Ah,, hmm," Sasori terbangun karena ada sesuatu yang jatuh dipundaknya.

"Hah? Hinata?" Sasori menatap wajah Hinata yang tertidur dan mengamatinya, kulit yang putih, bulu mata yang lentik, dan bibir yang mungil dan merah.

"Cantiknya," gumam Sasori, mukanya memerah, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

"Um," Sasori segera menarik mukanya lagi ketika Hinata bergumam, ia menatap Hinata lagi yang matanya masih terpejam.

"Ayah..," air muka Hinata segera mengeras ketika menyebut nama itu, Sasori membelalakkan matanya dan menatap muka Hinata.

"Hanabi…..Neji-nii….," Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya dan air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Sasori mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata, Hinata segera terbangun dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Hah..hah.. Sasori-kun… Sasori-kun," Hinata menatap mata coklat rusty Sasori dan memeluknya, muka Sasori memerah.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Sasori membelai rambut Hinata pelan.

"A…ah maafkan aku!" Hinata segera melepas pelukannya dan memohon maaf, Sasori menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata ayo kita segera buat penawarnya," ajak Sasori, Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasori kembali ke markas.

"A..ano Sasori-kun, ini," Hinata memberikan 3 tabung reaksi kepada Sasori, Sasori melihatnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Hum, Hinata, coba uji di racunku, apabila warna racun itu menjadi transparan maka itu adalah penawanya," Hinata mengangguk dan segera melakukan apa yang Sasori suruh dan ternyata benar, semuanya kembali transparan dan bening.

"Hebat, aku kagum padamu Hinata," Sasori memberikan senyum hangat kepada Hinata, muka Hinata memerah, kemarin serangan senyum Deidara, sekarang Sasori?.

"Sasori-kun boleh aku membuat obat disini?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan memohon, Sasori mengangguk.

"Boleh saja," Hinata segera berterima kasih dan mengambil mortal, alu, dan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan.

"Buat siapa Hinata?" tanya Sasori, Hinata menoleh ke Sasori dan tersenyum.

"Itachi-kun tentu saja, aku khawatir dengan kesehatannya akhir-akhir ini, besok dia pulang kan? makanya itu aku akan membuatkannya obat," hati Sasori terasa tertusuk, ia segera menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sa…Sasori-kun, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Hinata, ia tidak dapat membuat obat untuk Itachi jika ia dipeluk seperti ini.

"Memelukmu, apa lagi? Aku cemburu karena kamu peduli terhadap Itachi," kata Sasori memperera pelukannya.

"Sasori-kun.," gumam Hinata, ia menikmati pelukan ini, menikmati seperti halnya saat Deidara menggandeng tangannya.

"Aku mohon, lepaskan aku Sasori-kun," Hinata menatap mata Sasori dengan menengok ke belakang.

"Huh, baiklah, lakukan apa yang kamu mau," kata Sasori melepaskan pelukannya dan meninggalkannya di laboratorium.

"A…apakah aku melukai perasaannya?" tanya Hinata, ia membuang pikiran itu dan kembali menggeluti obat yang akan diberikan ke Itachi.

Ia membuat 5 kapsul untuk Itachi, hanya jika ia kambuh, ia memasukkan kapsul itu kedalam tabung yang sudah ia buat sebelumnya, tabung berukuran kecil dan ia kalungkan di rantai, agar dapat dijadikan kalung. Hinata menatap suntikan dengan cairan berwarna ungu kemerahan didalamnya, ia juga membuat yang versi injeksi, agar jika kapsul sudah habis dan kesehatan Itachi menurun, maka ini akan menjadi pengganti kapsul.

"Ah Hinata, kamu bawa apa?" tanya Hidan ketika melihat Hinata keluar dari laboratorium Sasori membawa sesuatu yang asing.

"Ah, Hidan-san, aku membawa obat untuk Itachi-kun," jelas Hinata, Hidan menatapnya dan menghela nafas.

"Kamu benar-benar peduli pada semua orang ya Hinata," kata Hidan, muka Hinata memerah dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Hidan-san!" seru Hinata dan tersenyum lebar kepada Hidan.

"Hei hei tidak usah berterima kasih padaku Hyuuga," goda Hidan, muka Hinata memerah.

"Um jangan panggil aku Hyuuga, Hidan-san," kata Hinata menggenggam erat obat yang ia bawa.

"Aku cuma bercanda Hinata, ya sudah kamu pasti capek karena latihan tadi, sudah sana kamu ke kamarmu dulu," kata Hidan, Hinata tersenyum lagi.

"Iya, ja Hidan-san," kata Hinata dan memasuki kamarnya.

Tengah malam, tidak ada anggota akatsuki yang terbangun kecuali Hinata, ia terbangun mendengar bunyi yang asing yang masuk ke dalam markas.

"Siapa itu?" Hinata segera mengaktifkan byakugannya dan melihat dua orang yang masuk, Itachi dan Kisame yang telah selesai menyelesaikan misi, tetapi ada yang aneh, Itachi terlihat sangat lemah dan Kisame menggotongnya.

"Kamu tak apa, Itachi-san?" tanya Kisame, dia khawatir akan Itachi yang dari tadi sudah muntah darah.

"A…ku tak apa Kisame, aku ha…nya bu..tuh is..tirahat," kata Itachi dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, Hinata segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri sosok Kisame dan Itachi.

"Itachi-kun!" Hinata melihat keadaan Itachi dan menahan nafasnya, bau amis menyeruak dari tubuh Itachi, ia terluka parah, jubahnya terkoyak.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hinata?" tanya Kisame, Hinata segera menatap Kisame.

"Baringkan Itachi di kasurnya, aku mohon Kisame-san," kata Hinata memohon, Kisame segera membawa Itachi kedalam kamar mereka, Hinata menyembuhkan luka-luka Itachi dengan medic-ninnya, lukanya cukup besar, pemulihannya cukup lama.

"Apakah butuh chakraku Hinata?" tanya Kisame, Hinata menggeleng.

"Kisame-san barusan menyelesaikan misi, chakranya pasti sudah berkurang banyak, biar aku saja," kata Hinata tersenyum ke Kisame, nafas Itachi mulai membaik seiring dengan sembuhnya luka-luka Itachi.

Selesai semua luka tertutup Hinata segera kembali ke kamarnya mengambil satu suntikan yang tadi siang ia buat, melihat kondisi Itachi yang muntah darah sebelumnya ia segera menghampiri Itachi lagi dan menyuntikkannya.

"Bagaimana Itachi-kun?" tanya Hinata cemas, ia takut obat yang ia buat salah, Kisame ikut khawatir.

"Terima kasih, Hinata, aku sudah baik-baik saja," kata Itachi, Hinata memberikan kalung yang berisikan obat-obatan Itachi.

"Apa ini?" tanya Itachi kebingungan melihat Hinata memberikan kalung.

"Ini obat, Itachi-kun, karena melihat Itachi-kun seperti itu, saat latihan bersama Sasori-kun siang tadi, aku membuatkan Itachi-kun ini," kata Hinata tersenyum kepada Itachi, senyum hangat.

"Terima kasih Hinata, aku akan menggunakan kalung ini setiap hari," kata Itachi.

"Nanti jika sudah habis, aku juga membuatkan injeksi, seperti ini Itachi-kun, pakai jika penyakitmu mulai kambuh ya," Hinata mengambil 4 buah suntikan dan memberikannya kepada Itachi.

"Iya, baik Hinata, terima kasih sekali lagi," Itachi tersenyum hangat kepada Hinata, muka Hinata memerah lagi.

"Terima kasih Hinata," kata Kisame, ia bersyukur partnernya dapat tersembuhkan.

"Sama-sama Kisame-san, aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan kok! Nah Itachi-kun, kamu harus berganti baju terlebih dahulu dan istirahat! Aku tidur dulu," kata Hinata, Itachi memanggil Hinata dengan isyarat tangan.

"Ada apa Itachi…," Itachi mencium kening Hinata lagi, dan berbisik.

"Selamat malam," Itachi tersenyum samar, muka Hinata memerah, lalu ia segera kembali ke kamar tidurnya.

'ZRRRRSHH' Hinata melamun, ia melihat keluar jendela dari kamarnya, lalu masuklah Konan.

"Hina-chan," panggil Konan takut mengganggu Hinata, Hinata segera terbuyar dari lamunannya dan menatap Konan.

"Ada apa Konan-san?" tanya Hinata, Konan tersenyum lalu duduk disamping Hinata.

"Kamu lagi ada masalah ya?" tanya Konan sedikit menyelidiki, Hinata segera menunduk.

"Aku…sepertinya aku menyakiti hati Sasori-kun," kata Hinata pelan, Konan menghela nafasnya.

"Apa maksudmu menyakiti?" tanya Konan, Hinata segera menatap lekat mata Konan.

"Um, begini, saat itu Sasori-kun memelukku dan ia berkata ia cemburu karena aku peduli terhadap Itachi-kun, lalu aku memintanya untuk melepaskan pelukanku," kata Hinata, sedikit menyesal.

"Hmm masa begitu menyakiti sih Hina-chan? sebenarnya kamu memilih siapa sih? Sasori, Itachi, atau Deidara?" tanya Konan, Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa maksud Konan-san dengan memilih?" tanya Hinata, ia masih bingung dengan perkataan Konan.

"Kamu terlihat dekat dengan mereka Hina-chan, saking dekatnya dengan mereka kamu tidak tahu kalau Saso, Dei, ma Ita menyukaimu?" Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Me…nyukaiku? Apa benar Konan-san?" tanya Hinata, Konan mengangguk mantap.

"Iya, jadi kamu tidak menyadarinya Hina-chan?" tanya Konan, Hinata menggeleng.

"Ah sudahlah yang penting kamu sudah tahu Hina-chan, lalu kamu memilih siapa?" tanya Konan, Hinata berpikir sejenak

HINATA'S POV

Sasori-kun orangnya hangat dan pengertian, tapi aku sedang bertengkar dengannya, tetapi dia sangat baik, dan keren.

Deidara-kun orangnya baik dan dia sering menolongku, jika dia tak ada maka aku pasti sudah jadi bulan-bulanan orang-orang pasar itu.

Itachi-kun orangnya juga baik, ia juga kuat, walau ia jarang berkata apa-apa tapi ia sangat hangat.

Dan ketika mereka semua tersenyum kepadaku maka jantungku langsung berdebar-debar serta mukaku memanas, apakah ini berarti hatiku bercabang tiga? Ah! Ah jangan berpikiran begitu Hinata! Tapi jika aku memilih satu orang dari mereka, aku tidak mau ketiga dari mereka bertengkar, aku tidak mau! Alangkah baiknya jika aku tidak menyukai mereka bertiga

END OF HINATA'S POV

"Hina-chan, Hina-chan," Konan melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata, Hinata terkejut dan melihat Konan.

"Maaf Konan-san, aku melamun," Hinata tertawa dan menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Tidak apa Hina-chan," Konan tersenyum kepada Hinata, Hinata lalu menunduk lemas.

"Kamu tidak apa? Ah kubuatkan coklat panas ya! Karena hari masih hujan begini alangkah nikmatnya minum coklat panas," kata Konan, Hinata menatap Konan lalu mengangguk senang.

"Kubantu juga, kita akan membuat coklat panas untuk satu akatsuki!" seru Hinata, Konan tersenyum, akhirnya Hinata kembali lagi.

"Ayo, Hina-chan," Hinata segera berdiri dan menyusul Konan menuju dapur akatsuki yang keramat.

"Ambil 9 cangkir Hina-chan," suruh Konan, tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti.

"Bukankah harusnya 11 cangkir ya Konan-san?" tanya Hinata, Konan menggeleng.

"Tidak, Hidan dan Kakuzu sedang melaksanakan misi, jadi 9 cangkir saja Hina-chan,"Hinata segera mengangguk dan mengambil mug-mug yang ada disana, Konan mengambil coklat yang akan dilelehkan dan marshmallow.

"Hina-chan, bisakah kamu membuat coklat panas?" tanya Konan, Hinata mengangguk.

"Bisa, ada apa Konan-san?" tanya Hinata, Konan menggeleng.

"Tak apa, memastikan saja, nah, potong coklatnya ya Hina-chan," suruh Konan, Hinata menurut saja dan memotong coklatnya kecil-kecil.

"Sudah, Konan-san," kata Hinata memberikan Konan coklat yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil dan tipiss-tipis.

"Ah, terima kasih Hina-chan," kata Konan dan melanjutkan membuat coklat panas.

"Wangi sekali, lagi buat apa Konan-koi?" tanya Pein tiba-tiba dari pintu dapur, Konan menatap Pein dan meluncurkan kamishuriken.

'JLEBBB'

"Adaoww!" seru Pein memegangi jidatnya yang terkena kamishuriken, Hinata tertawa lepas.

"Seenaknya manggil 'Konan-koi', aku bukan koibitomu Pein!" seru Konan, Hinata menatap miris Pein yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang berlumuran darah.

"Hinata~ tolong sembuhkan aku ya~," pinta Pein memelas, Hinata tetap memandangi Pein miris.

"Tidak! Jangan Hina-chan, sudah bantu aku saja!" suruh Konan, Hinata mengangguk dan membantu Konan menyiapkan 9 cangkir coklat panas.

"Maaf Pein-san," kata Hinata kepada Pein, Pein mengangguk, keputusan Konan memang tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

"Nah, sudah jadi Hina-chan, sekarang tolong tuangkan di 9 gelas itu ya! Nanti akan kuberi marshmallow satu-satu," Hinata mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang disuruh Konan.

"Sudah Konan-san, apa perlu kuantar satu-satu kekamar mereka?" tanya Hinata, Konan mengangguk.

"Maaf ya Hina-chan, sini 2 cangkir biar disini saja, untukku dan Pein, nanti akan kuurus lukanya," pinta Konan, Hinata mengangguk dan mengangkat 7 buah cahgkir dengan nampan.

"Hei Pein! Kemari kau!" suruh Konan, Pein segera menuju ke tempat Konan, Hinata meninggalkan mereka berdua didapur, ia segera menuju kamar Tobi dan Zetsu.

"A..ano Tobi-san, Zetsu-san, ini ada coklat panas untuk kalian," Tobi yang melihat Hinata segera tersenyum dan memeluk Hinata, Zetsu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang Hinata sendiri tidak tahu apa artinya.

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan! Kamu memang hebat!" seru Tobi, masih memeluk Hinata, muka Hinata memerah sedikit.

"Tobi-san, tolong lepas, aku tidak mau semua coklat ini terjatuh," Tobi melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil dua cangkir coklat panas.

"Zetsu~ kamu mau minum kan?" tanya Tobi, Zetsu mengangguk.

"Iya, tetapi tanganku," Zetsu menatap coklat panas dengan nanar, ia ingin meminumnya.

"Ini pakai sedotan super panjang temuan Tobi saja!" seru Tobi mengambil sedotan yang disatu-satukan menjadi satu.

"Terima kasih Tobi," Tobi tersenyum, meski tak terlihat dan meletakkan satu coklat panas dan memberikan sedotan ke Zetsu, Hinata menghela nafas, tersenyum dan kembali mengantarkan minuman.

"Kisame-san, Itachi-kun, aku membawakan coklat hangat untuk kalian semua," Kisame segera membukakan pintu untuk Hinata.

"Ah Hinata, terima kasih kamu sudah susah-susah membawakan," sahut Itachi dari tempat tidurnya, keadaannya sudah membaik sekarang, air mukanya sudah tidak terlalu pucat lagi, tetapi Itachi masih harus berbaring di tempat tidur setiap hari.

"Sama-sama Itachi-kun, nah Kisame-san tolong ambil 2 cangkir ini," Kisame segera mengambil 2 cangkir dan meletakkannya di meja di kamar mereka.

"Terima kasih ya Hinata," kata Kisame, Hinata mengangguk lalu meletakkan nampannya di meja tadi untuk memeriksa keadaan Itachi.

"Bagaimana lukamu Itachi-kun?" tanya Hinata, Itachi menatap Hinata dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah baik kok, terima kasih ya Hinata," Hinata memeriksa tubuh Itachi sekali lagi sebelum ia yakin bahwa sudah benar-benar sembuh.

"Ah, benar, ya sudah, aku duluan ya, Kisame-san, Itachi-kun," kata Hinata menutup pintu.

"Hei, kenapa aku dipanggil -san, sementara kamu -kun sih?" tanya Kisame menyeruput coklat hangatnya.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin aku lebih keren dari pada kamu," sahut Itachi asal-asalan.

"Oh," tanggap Kisame dengan bloonnya, Itachi tersenyum kecil menyadari betapa bodohnya partnernya satu ini, lalu Itachi duduk disamping Kisame dan menyeruput coklat hangatnya juga.

"Danna, un," panggil Deidara, Sasori menoleh sebentar dan kembali ke kugutsu kazekage ketiganya yang sedang ia rombak.

"Hm?" tanya Sasori, ia masih saja memperhatikan kugutsunya.

"Kapan kita akan diberikan misi lagi, un? Biasanya misi kita diberikan tiga kali selama seminggu, un," kata Deidara, Sasori menaikkan pundaknya.

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak dapat mengira-ngiranya, semua itu kan terserah ketua," kata Sasori, sebelum Deidara melanjutkan perkataannya, Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

"Sasori-kun, Deidara-kun, aku membawakan coklat hangat untuk kalian," kata Hinata, Sasori segera bangkit dari duduknya, membiarkan kugutsu kazekage ketiganya jatuh di lantai kayu.

"Ah, Hinata, silahkan masuk," Hinata segera masuk kedalam kamar Deidara dan Sasori, ia tidak pernah masuk kekamar mereka sebelumnya, ia melihat-lihat kamar mereka, dua kasur yang berwarna kuning dan merah, melambangkan warna kesukaan mereka, kugutsu yang diatur rapi di pojokan kamar, lempung yang juga diatur rapi di pojok kamar yang lain, satu pintu yang menghubungkan ke kamar mandi, satu lemari yang lumayan besar terletak di dekat pintu, satu meja kecil yang terletak ditengah ruangan dengan tiga bantal duduk.

"Terima kasih, un, Hinata-chan mau mengantarkannya, un," Deidara yang tidak mau kalah segera menghampiri Hinata dan membawa nampannya.

"A..ah ya tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," kata Hinata, tetapi Sasori mencegatnya dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Cangkir terakhir buat siapa?" tanya Sasori, muka Hinata sudah memerah melihat Sasori memegang tangannya.

"Bu..buat aku, a…ada a..pa Sasori-kun?" tanya Hinata, Sasori menyeringai.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita minum bertiga," ajak Sasori, Hinata menatap Deidara sejenak untuk meminta penyanggupan, Deidara mengerling.

"Ya sudah, dari pada kamu minum di kamar sendiri, un," kata Deidara, Hinata tersenyum kemudian mengambil coklat hangatnya.

'SRPPP'

"Enak sekali!" seru mereka bertiga, kemudian Hinata menatap Deidara dan Sasori bergantian, begitu pula dengan Deidara dan Sasori, lalu mereka bertiga tertawa lepas.

"Hahahahahaha, kenapa bisa sama-sama ya, un?" tanya Deidara, Sasori dan Hinata masih tertawa.

"Tapi memang benar enak kok," kata Sasori menatap Hinata, ia tahu Hinata membuatnya.

"Eh eto, aku juga tidak tahu buatanku dan Konan-san bisa seenak ini," seru Hinata, lalu mereka bertiga tenggelam dalam pembicaraan yang mengasyikkan.

"Um, Sasori-kun, maaf ya soal masalah kemarin," ucap Hinata dan memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Hah? Oh ya soal kemarin ya, tidak apa-apa kok Hinata, santai saja, aku memang kelepasan marah saat itu dan kamu kutinggal sendiri di lab ya, maaf," kata Sasori, Hinata tersenyum kepada Sasori.

"Hei, un, masalah apa sih, un?" sambung Deidara yang tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sasori dan Hinata ini.

"Tidak kok Deidara-kun, tidak ada masalah apa-apa benar kan Sasori-kun?" tanya Hinata, Sasori mengangguk.

Hujan deras yang melanda markas akatsuki membuat hawa menjadi dingin, tetapi tidak didalam markas akatsuki, mereka dihangatkan dengan secangkir coklat hangat yang diberikan pada masing-masing anggota.

~TBC~

a/n: kyaahahahaahahh, ups maaf, endingnya gak enak gini ya? Biarlah, review please

BR:

Mafico Itachi: iya Hinata capek banget, pulang2 udah langsung pijet(?) X3 iya imuttt banget ya~, emang banyak DeiHinanya, kan udah kubilang chapter khusus DeiHina hhhe iya tuh! Kakus itu! Dasar! Udah tua, bengkot-*disumpel cadar ma Kakuzu* iyee tapi gak kirin-kirin amat, takutnya kesambar hoho, makasih reviewnya!

Miko-chan: ini udah update lagi! Iya makasih ya! Makasih juga reviewnya!

Seichi: kan byar dag dig dug gitu :3, yeiii udah up to date! (update) makaish revnya!

Tenshi Kamimaru: hmungkin bener si Hinata jadi putri akatsuki? Malah bagus! Tidak! Jangan katakan Deidara banci! TT, ye silahkan saja Saso buat kamu, tapi 1 menit 1000 ya, *Kakus mode:on*, makasih reviewnya!

Hyuuchi: actionnya chap depan ya! XD, ntar Hinata dicariin sama konoha terus-*gak mau ngebocorin lagi* makasih reviewnya!

Deidei Rinnepero: bayangkanlah, bayangkanlah, cakep tauk! Hinata kamu mau belanja sama Rinne? *Hinata: -geleng-geleng-* gak mau tuh! Iya ok si Kakus senang sangat, p.s: heheh kan JK, just kidding girl! Makasih reviewnya

Karena aku udah disuruh mamaku pergi jadi segini aja ya!

Salam,

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


	6. action gaje abal

Disclaimer: Naruto owned Masashi Kishimoto-chan! *digeplak*

Warnings: OOC, AU, abal, action tingkat rendahan *aku ndak isa!*

Pairings: SasoHina, DeiHina, ItaHina

Summary: Misi! Bagaimana misi Hinata, Saso, Dei, dan Ita?

A/N: kyaa! Saya sudah sangat-sangat memakan waktu lama untuk update cerita ini! Ga ada ide, hiks, padahal saya sudah ditagih terus-terusan sama **Deidei Rinnepero**, tapi kemalasanku mengalahkan segalanya (?), maaf! Gomen! Sorry! Hueee, aku sibuk MOS sih , 4 hari lagi mosnya!,

**Indigo in Black and Red**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

'Tok tok' suara pintu yang diketuk terdengar dari dalam kamar Pein.

"Iya, masuk," suruh Pein, Hinata, Sasori, dan Deidara masuk ke kamar Pein yang seperti kamar kerja tersebut.

"Pein-san, ada apa memanggil kita bertiga saat hujan begini?" tanya Hinata kepada Pein, Sasori dan Deidara mengangguk.

"Sasori, Deidara, Hinata, kuberikan kalian misi selama tujuh hari!" seru Pein membuat angka 'tujuh' dengan ketiga jarinya.

"Oh…," respon ketiganya saat itu, sementara Pein sudah berkeringat dingin.

"APAAA?" tiba-tiba ketiganya bersorak, Pein terjatuh karena dorongan udara(?) dari mereka.

"Ha? Pein, kenapa kamu terjatuh?" tanya Konan ketika memasuki ruangan Pein tersebut.

"Ko…Konan," panggil Pein lemah tak berdaya, Konan segera mendekati Pein dan membantunya berdiri.

'Sama…sama Sasori-kun dan Deidara-kun? Kenapa harus mereka! Aku kan deg-degan kalau sama mereka, apalagi misi begitu,' pikir Hinata.

'Sama Deidara? Hinata? aku beruntung!' pekik Sasori dalam hati.

'Sama danna dan Hinata?' tanya Deidara dalam hati, Pein menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh, karena mereka semua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hoi kalian bertiga!" bentak Pein, Sasori, Hinata, dan Deidara kemudian tersentak.

"Ada apa sih ketua?" tanya Sasori dengan nada datar dan malas.

"Kalian kan harusnya mendengarkan penjelasanku!" seru Pein heboh, teriak-teriak didepan muka Deidara dan Sasori.

"Baik baik, un," Pein segera menenangkan dirinya dan duduk di kursinya.

"Misi kali ini, kalian harus menculik biju ekor 8, hachibi, aku akan menyuruh Itachi untuk menyusul kalian jika kondisi tubuh Itachi sudah membaik, akan kuberikan waktu selama seminggu, malam ini kalian berangkat ke misi, jelas?" tanya Pein berwibawa, layaknya ketua organisasi yang hebat.

"Jelas~," kata mereka bertiga tak semangat, Konan dan Pein yang berada disana sweatdrop.

**TIME SKIP! MALAM HARINYA~**

"Apakah kalian sudah siap?" tanya Sasori ke dua sosok yang mengenakan jubah akatsuki dan caping khas akatsuki yang berdiri dibelakangnya, kedua sosok itu mengangguk.

"Eh aku juga ikut!" seru Itachi dan menyusul Hinata, Sasori, serta Deidara.

"Eh tapi Itachi-kun, lukamu belum sembuh benar," kata Hinata, Itachi tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Tenang saja, nanti perlahan-lahan akan sembuh kok, lagipula aku sudah benar-benar baikan berkat obat darimu," kata Itachi menunjukkan kalungnya yang berisi pil-pil dari Hinata.

"Iya" balas Hinata, kemudian mereka melompat dari dahan ke dahan agar sampai pada tujuan yang sebenarnya, menculik Hachibi.

'Semoga saja misi pertamaku dengan mereka berjalan dengan lancar,' bisik Hinata dalam hati, entah kenapa perasaannya saat ini sedang galau.

**In Konoha~**

"Tsunade-baa, kenapa menyuruh kita berempat kemari?" tanya seorang anbu yang memakai toprng berbentuk rubah, ia baru saja kembali dari misi.

"Benar sekali, Tsunade-sama," tanya salah satu anbu yang memakai topeng kucing, suaranya terdengar lembut, menandakan dia adalah seorang perempuan.

"Apa misi kali ini?" tanya anbu lainnya, nada suaranya terdengar tegas dan berwibawa, ia memakai topeng serigala.

"Sudah diamlah kalian, biarkan Tsunade-sama berbicara dulu," kata anbu terakhir, mengenakan topeng anjing.

"Benar, kalian akan kuberikan misi level S," kata Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Apa itu?" tanya keempatnya serempak, Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Membawa kembali Hyuuga Hinata," tiba-tiba saja udara menjadi sesak, keempat anbu diam tak berkutik, tetapi dibalik topeng mereka, mereka membelalakkan mata masing-masing.

"Kudengar dari para anbu yang mengintai, mereka menuju arah Barat Laut, aku ingin kalian membawa kembali Hinata, bukan membunuhnya, bawa dalam keadaan hidup," jelas Tsunade, melirik kepada empat orang didepannya yang terlihat sangat diam.

"Aku tahu ini berat untuk kalian, kalian takut akan melukai Hinata, ataupun gagal dalam menjalankan misi ini, tapi kalian berempatlah yang dapat melakukannya, aku yakin pada kalian," kata Tsunade menenangkan empat orang anbu didepannya ini.

"Baiklah, kami akan membawa kembali Hyuuga Hinata, dalam keadaan hidup," kata anbu yang memakai topeng kucing berbicara, yang lain mengangguk lemah.

"Berangkat!" seru Tsunade, para anbu segera pergi dari hadapan Tsunade untuk mengepak barnag yang akan dibawa pada misi yang panjang ini.

"Hinata-chan," gumam anbu yang memakai topeng rubah, topeng rubahnya ia lepas dan ia ikatkan disamping kepalanya.

"Semoga misi kali ini berjalan dengan lancar," pinta sang anbu, mengepak bajunya dan apa yang ia perlukan dalam misi nanti.

"Hinata-chan," sang anbu bertopeng kucing melepaskan topengnya dan memperlihatkan rambutnya yang tergerai dan indah.

"Aku harap aku dapat membawamu kembali," gumam salah satu anbu ini.

"Hinata," sang anbu bertopeng serigala mengepak barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya dalam tas.

"Semoga kami dapat membawamu kembali," gumam sang 'serigala'.

"Hinata-chan, tunggulah sebentar lagi, kami pasti akan membawamu kembali," gumam sang 'anjing' sembari mengepak barang bawaannya.

'Tep' Hinata menghentikan langkahnya diikuti dengan tiga orang dengan jubah akatsuki dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sasori, terkejut karena Hinata tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya merasa sedikit….gelisah," kata gadis lavender, ia memegangi keningnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang buruk, sudah seharian ia berjalan dan ia selalu gelisah dan merasa tidak tenang.

"Ya sudah, istirahat dulu sajalah," kata Deidara, yang lainnya mengangguk setuju dan duduk dibawah pohon yang rindang.

'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? Kenapa aku merasa orang yang berarti bagiku akan direbut?' tanya Hinata dalam hati, ia melirik kepada Sasori, Deidara, dan Itachi bergantian dan berimajinasi bagaimana bila mereka tiba-tiba tidak ada.

'Tes' air mata sang gadis terjatuh pelan dari pipi halusnya, semua lelaki yang ada disana menoleh kepadanya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata? Kamu terlihat aneh dari tadi," kata Itachi bermaksud untuk menenangkan, Sasori menyeka air mata yang jatuh dari pipi Hinata.

"Benar, ada apa?" tanya Sasori, Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," gadis itu menyembunyikan kegelisahannya, memang tidak baik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak ingin semuanya menjadi gelisah.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan, mana Hinata-chan yang kukenal? Biasanya ia selalu tertawa lepas dan tersenyum kecil bersama kami," kata Deidara, Hinata menatapnya sejenak.

"Aku…ma…maaf," gumam Hinata, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Kamu tidak salah apa-apa kok kepada kami, untuk apa minta maaf?" tanya Sasori, kemudian Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Iya," dan suasana kembali menjadi tenang, semuanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, yang tiga orang memikirkan hal yang sama, sedangkan seorang lagi memikirkan hal yang paling berbeda.

'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hinata? ia terlihat tidak bersemangat,' pikir Sasori, Deidara, dan Itachi, mereka memasang pose berpikir.

"Oh, kita butuh berapa hari lagi untuk sampai di tempat tujuan?" tanya Itachi memecah keheningan yang janggal.

"Menurut perhitunganku sih masih butuh 3 hari lagi," tebak Sasori, menoleh kepada Deidara meminta persetujuan.

"Ya, benar, 3 hari lagi," kata Deidara, tiba-tiba saja mereka merasakan chakra yang asing dan benar-benar kuat menuju arah mereka, serentak semuanya menoleh kepada Hinata.

"Chakra ini, tidak salah lagi!" seru Hinata, ia mengaktifkan byakugannya dan melihat sekeliling, tampaklah 4 sosok anbu yang sangat dikenal Hinata, jadi ini apa yang ia rasakan sedari tadi, jadi ini pikiran buruk Hinata.

"Tidak…, semuanya, ayo kita lari," seru Hinata, tetapi Sasori, Deidara, dan Itachi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Siapa? Kita harus melawan mereka kalau mereka mengganggu kita," kata Deidara, Hinata menggeleng dan menggenggam lengan Deidara.

"Aku mohon! Mereka adalah anbu dari Konoha, mereka adalah teman-temanku!" seru Hinata, Itachi mengedikkan bahunya.

"Semua yang mengganggu harus dibunuh," kata Itachi mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya, begitu pula dengan Sasori dan Deidara.

"Tidak," gumam Hinata, didalam hatinya ia menangis, ia tidak ingin melukai siapapun atau dilukai.

'SRINNGGG' Hinata mengeluarkan kunainya dan menangkis kunai yang dilemparkan kepada mereka.

'TRAANGG' kemudian 4 sosok anbu mulai terlihat, anbu bertopeng kucing, memiliki rambut berwarna pink yang tergerai dan pendek, anbu bertopeng rubah, memiliki rambut berwarna kuning yang jabrik, anbu bertopeng serigala, memiliki rambut coklat yang panjang, anbu bertopeng anjing, anbu yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat tua dan jabrik.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Itachi, memasang kuda-kuda mengeliling Hinata, begitu pula dengan Deidara dan Sasori.

"Hinata-chan, aku tidak ingin mengenakan kekerasan, aku mohon, pulanglah," kata si 'rubah', perlahan ia membuka topengnya dan memperlihatkan mukanya.

"Naruto-kun," gumam Hinata, kemudian satu per satu membuka topeng masing-masing, terlihat sosok yang sangat Hinata kenal, mereka adalah Sakura, Neji, dan Kiba.

"Untuk apa kalian mengingingkan Hinata kembali?" tanya Deidara, Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Hinata-chan!" seru Sakura, ia meregangkan tangannya dan berlari menuju arah Hinata, Hinata diam tidak bergerak ditempat ia berdiri, masih tidak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi, tetapi sebelum Sakura sampai ditempat Hinata, Itachi memisahkan jarak mereka berdua dengan satu dorongan ke Sakura yang membuat Sakura terjatuh.

"Sakura-chan!" pekik Hinata, ia ingin beranjak dari situ untuk membantu Sakura berdiri, tetapi badannya berkata lain, kakinya tidak dapat bergerak, entah karena ketakutan akan hal yang ia hindari sedari dulu, ataupun karena takut untuk melukai orang-orang yang ia sayangi, Hinata jatuh terduduk dan menggenggam erat dadanya.

'Siapa yang harus kulawan sekarang? Apakah aku harus melukai orang yang kusayangi ataupun berkorban agar tidak ada pertempuran yang terjadi? Tetapi ini jalan yang aku pilih, aku tahu saat aku menjadi missing nin semuanya akan terjadi, hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi, kalau sudah begitu…,' pikir Hinata, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berdiri tegas, sorot matanya menegaskan keberanian.

"Maaf, aku tidak dapat kembali, aku bukanlah lagi Hinata yang dulu, sekarang aku adalah Hinata, sang missing nin dari Konoha," Sasori, Deidara, dan Itachi tersenyum mendapati jawaban Hinata.

"Jika itu maumu, aku ingin bertarung dengan kalian!" seru Naruto menunjuk mereka berempat, Hinata tersenyum, Sasori, DeIdara, dan Itachi adalah ninja level S, mereka tidak mungkin dapat dilukai semudah itu.

"Bagaimana ini Hinata-chan?" tanya Deidara, Hinata mengangguk.

"Terserah kalian saja jika ingin bertarung, tapi kuingatkan, jangan sampai terluka, aku tidak ingin kalian terluka," bisik Hinata kepada Sasori, Deidara, dan Itachi, mereka bertiga tersenyum kecil.

"Kami berjanji, kami juga berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dan janji itu juga berlaku padamu, jangan sampai kamu terluka, Hinata-chan," senyum Deidara ke Hinata, Hinata mengangguk dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung, begitu pula dengan 3 sosok lelaki yang menjaganya.

'Aku mohon Kami-sama semoga pertarungan ini berhenti tanpa ada yang terluka,' doa Hinata dalam hati, kemudian ia menyusup keluar dari tempat ia berada dan berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan sang anbu 'kucing' atau dapat dibilang, Haruno Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, ini bukanlah kamu yang dulu, ada apa denganmu Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura, ia mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Aku telah mengambil keputusan, dan inilah keputusanku, orang yang berarti untukku sekarang adalah mereka," Hinata tersenyum lemah kepada Sakura, raut wajah Sakura menegas.

"Apa boleh buat, jika kamu kalah kamu harus kembali kepada kami!" Sakura mengacungkan telunjuknya ke hadapan Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau berjanji, Sakura-chan," Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya, Sakura tersenyum sinis dan kemudian menepalkan tangannya.

Hinata melihat sekeliling, kini Sasori telah berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Kiba, Deidara berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Naruto, dan Itachi berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Neji, mereka sudah mulai bertarung.

Sasori hendak melukai Kiba dengan kugutsunya, tetapi itu ditangkis Kiba dengan cukup sulit, karena mekanisme serangan Sasori lebih cepat dari Kiba, dan Sasori tetap berusaha melukainya, tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Kiba menyerang.

Deidara mengeuarkan bom C1 nya dan melemparkannya pada Naruto, tepat sebelum bom itu meledak, kagebunshin Naruto menahan tangan Deidara untuk tidak mengeluarkan segel tangannya, Deidara memberontak, sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan rasengannya, Deidara melompat keluar dan melemparkan bom lain.

Itachi menggunakan sharingannya, Neji hendak melukainya dengan hakke kusho, Itachi menahan tangan Neji sebelum sampai ke tubuhnya dan memelintir tangannya, dan pertarungan masih berlanjut.

"Dari dulu, aku selalu ingin bertarung denganmu Sakura-chan, ayo kita bertarung sekarang," Hinata melepas capingnya dan menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, Sakura mulai melancarkan tinjunya kepada Hinata, Hinata menggenggam lengan Sakura dan memelintir tangannya sebelum tinju itu mencapai tubuhnya.

"Juho Soshiken!" Hinata memukul Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, Sakura terjerembab ke belakang.

"Tarian bunga!" Sakura tidak dapat melihat sekeliling, yang terlihat hanyalah kelopak bunga yang berterbangan, tiba-tiba saja dari belakang Hinata menusuk punggung Sakura dengan kunai, ia berusaha untuk tidak mengenai bagian vital Sakura.

"Ukh!" darah segar berwarna merah keluar dari mulut Sakura, tusukan itu menembus punggungnya hingga mengenai organ pencernaannya.

"Lawan aku dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura-chan," bisik Hinata sebelum ia menghilang kembali dalam padatnya kelopak bunga.

"Uhh," Sakura menyembuhkan pelan-pelan punggungnya yang terkena tusukan.

"Trek," Sakura mengambil pedang yang tersampir di punggungnya.

"Elemen angin, angin pembelah," Sakura mengayunkan pedangnya ke depan, saat itu juga hembusan angin yang kuat muncul, kelopak bunga mulai menipis setelah Sakura melancarkan jurusnya.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura merasakan chakra Hinata dibelakangnya, ia memukulkan kepalan tangannya dengan chakra dan tepat mengenai perut Hinata.

"Aw," darah segar keluar dari mulut Hinata, ia lengah, ia terkejut melihat Sakura yang mengeluarkan jurus itu, ia menghapus darah dengan punggung tangannya.

"Elemen air, hujan panah," butir-butir air dari dalam tanah muncul, lalu lama kelamaan air itu membentuk panah yang tajam dan menghujani Sakura dengan panahnya.

"Akh!" Sakura mendapati luka yang cukup banyak, panah dari air itu pun dapat menusuk tubuh Sakura, ia merintih kesakitan.

"Mengakulah Sakura-chan, kamu kalah denganku, aku mempunyai banyak ilmu yang melebihi kamu," Hinata berjalan mendekati Sakura, tanpa sadar, Sakura melancarkan tendangannya ke kaki Hinata yang membuat Hinata terjungkal ke bawah.

"Awas kau Hinata-chan!" Sakura hendak meninju Hinata, tetapi Hinata berguling menghindari Sakura, membuat Sakura meninju tanah dibawahnya.

"Uh," Sakura mengambil shuriken dengan jumlah banyak dan melemparkannya pada Hinata yang sedang berdiri.

"Kaiten!" Hinata memutarkan tubuhnya, dan shuriken itu ia tangkis dengan jurusnya.

"Ini yang terakhir, Sakura-chan,"

"Elemen air, penjara air!" ia mempelajari ini dari Kisame, ia membuat suatu penjara air berbentuk bulat mengelilingi tubuh Sakura, tapi bukan hanya itu saja, disana tidak ada udara, jadi semua itu membuat Sakura susah bernafas.

"Selesai," Hinata melihat sekeliling, Neji sudah terjatuh, Itachi memenangkan pertarungan, tetapi dirinya pun terluka parah, tidak henti-hentinya Itachi mengeluarkan banyak darah dari mulutnya, sementara Sasori juga memenangkan pertarungan, Kiba lumpuh akibat racunnya, tetapi kondisi Sasori juga tidak baik, ia terserempet gatsuga, membuat tulang rusuknya patah beberapa, sementara Naruto dan Deidara tidak terlihat.

"Sakura-chan!" suara Naruto terdengar, ia melihat Sakura yang pingsan karena tidak mendapatkan asupan oksigen yang ada, Naruto melihat ke Hinata dengan mata merah menyala.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata membelalakkan matanya, biasanya Naruto tidak pernah seperti ini, tidak pada Hinata, ia takut melihat sisi gelap Naruto, ia ingin bergerak tetapi tubuhnya terdiam disana.

Pelan-pelan Naruto mengambil pedangnya dan hendak menyabet Hinata, Hinata memejamkan matanya, menunggu rasa sakit yang tidak kunjung datang, ketika ia membuka matanya, disana ada punggung yang kokoh dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang.

"Deidara-kun?" Hinata melihat posisi Deidara yang menangkis pedangnya dengan kunai, Deidara memiliki luka yang cukup banyak, sama seperti Naruto yang kebanyakan lukanya adalah luka bakar.

"Hinata…chan! per..gi! pergi dari si…," sebelum Deidara menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata melihat darah yang mengucur dari tubuh Deidara yang membuat jubah Deidara berwarna merah darah.

"Dei…," shock, itulah rasa yang didapat Hinata ketika melihat Deidara terluka, ia ditusuk oleh Naruto pada bagian vitalnya.

"Deidara-kun!" pekik Hinata, ia menatap tubuh Deidara yang terjatuh didepannya, Deidara mengeluarkan banyak darah, dari mulut ataupun lukanya, tubuhnya sudah tidak dapat digerakkan.

"Deidara!" Sasori dan Itachi berjalan menuju tempat mereka dengan terseok-seok, Hinata menatap Naruto dengan benci.

"Hinata-chan, aku…," Hinata melancarkan hakke kusho dan menutup semua aliran chakra Naruto, setelah itu ia memakai jurusnya, juho soshiken dan Naruto terpental ke belakang menatap pohon, setelah itu ia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Deidara.., Hinata! kita segera pergi dari sini! Kita bawa tubuh Deidara ke tempat yang aman," suruh Sasori, Itachi menggendong tubuh Deidara, ia menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya, sedangkan Hinata menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuh dan dadanya, setelah terkena serangan Sakura, kini ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi Deidara yang relative parah.

"Aku mengerti!" air mata Hinata meleleh, ia takut kehilangan Deidara, sedari tadi setelah ia mengantar Deidara, Deidara tak henti-hentinya memuntahkan darah, setelah dirasa cukup jauh, Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, ia membuat kekkai di sekeliling mereka.

"Deidara-kun!" Hinata mengaktiflan medic-ninnya, ia berusaha untuk menyembuhkan luka Deidara.

"Sasori-kun, Itachi-kun, benarkah kalian tidak ingin aku sembuhkan?" tanya Hinata, ia masih belum selesai menangani luka Deidara, Sasori dan Itachi menggeleng.

"Gunakanlah chakramu untuk menyembuhkan Deidara, aku dapat bertahan dengan ini," Itachi memang tidak memiliki luka luar, ia hanya terlalu banyak menggunakan sharingannya dan chakranya, Itachi menunjuk kalung yang terdapat pil dari Hinata.

"Aku dapat bertahan juga," jawab Sasori singkat.

"Kalian memang teman yang baik," gumam Hinata, kemudian ia berkonsentrasi kepada tubuh terluka didepannya.

'Gawat! Ia sudah terkena organ vital, dengan medic-ninku saj aia tidak dapat sembuh benar!' pekik Hinata dalam hati, chakranya yang sudah terkuras habis pun membuatnya tidak dapat menyembuhkan dengan total.

"Bagaimana jika kita membawa Deidara ke markas lagi saja?" tanya Itachi, ia juga khawatir melihat kondisi Deidara.

"Tapi..Itachi-kun, lukamu?" Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, pertanda ia tak apa, tetapi wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

"A….aw," Sasori merintih kesakitan ketika rusuknya terasa sangat sakit.

"Sasori-kun!" Hinata melihat dengan tatapan nanar, ia tidak dapat membantu apa-apa, Deidara juga menjadi begini karena melindunginya, Sasori serta Itachipun jadi begini karena dia, ia yang salah, jika ada seseorang yang harus disalahkan, itu adalah Hinata.

"Hiks," Hinata menangis, ia hanya dapat menyusahkan mereka saja, ia tidak berguna.

"Hinata..jangan menangis," Sasori mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Hinata dan menghapus air matanya.

"Tapi…aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa Sasori-kun, kalian semua terluka karena aku," kata Hinata.

"Itu bukan salah siapa-siapa, justru kalau Hinata yang terluka, itu akan menyakitkan bagi kami," kata Itachi, luka yang didapat Hinata tidak seberapa dibandingkan mereka, Hinata memang sempat menerima pukulan Sakura, tetapi luka itu tidak seberapa.

"Ke..kenapa?" tanya Hinata, Itachi dan Sasori saling mengedarkan pandangan dan tersenyum.

"Karena kamu adalah dewi kami, karena kamu, hidup kami lebih berwarna," kata Sasori, memang itu adalah kenyataan, Sasori juga menjadi banyak tersenyum karena Hinata.

"Be..benarkah?" tanya Hinata, tiba-tiba saja Deidara mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Hinata.

"Dei..dara-kun?"

"Itu benar Hinata-chan, maka dari itu kami berusaha untuk melindungimu," kata Deidara, mereka memang sebelumnya perna berjanji untuk melindungi Hinata kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Ayo, sekarang kita bawa Deidara kembali ke markas," kata Itachi, Hinata melepaskan kekkainya dan mengikuti mereka.

'Kalau memang perlu, aku harus menggunakan jurus itu, tetapi chakraku kini belum dapat menggunakan jurus itu' pikir Hinata dalam hati.

**~To! Be! Continued!~**

A/N: Hahahha *ketawa gaje*, ternyata aku masih ingat juga cara menulis dengan (tidak)baik dan (tidak)benar setelah hiatus sekian lamanya! Deidara kritis nih, jurus apa yang akan digunakan Hinata? look at the next chapter! :3, maaf ya kalo jelek banget! Actionnya juga jelek n payah banget!

Balasan Review:

Uchiha Deidara-chan: mau? Bikin sendiri dong! Hehe :3, makasih reviewnya!

Deidei Rinnepero: yang ini lebih pendek lagi! Gak ada 4000 kata! Hiiii~ jangan gitu dong Rinne, kasihan si Itachi hiks hiks, I love Sasori yang sekarang! Thank reviewnya

Whitelavt: maaf…maaf banget aku kalo gak panjang bales reviewnya, hiks hiks, yang di-bold itu keren? Aku pikir juga begitu! *pede* whitelavt kena penyakit apa? Makasih reviewnya!

Sabaku no ligaara: akhirnya…, masih panjang! Tapi aku udah punya imajinasi endingnya kayak gimana, makasih reviewnya!

Maiku: yeah! Ini udah diupdate! ItaHina? Hmm bisa kupertimbangkan! Kasih idenya tapi hehhehe keep review too!

Uchiha Hibara: actionnya udah ada, ama anbu konoha juga, tapi jelek banget ya? Maaf deh! Hiks hiks maaf kalau mengecewakan kamu~ makasih reviewnya!

Maaf sebesar-besarnya kalo misalnya aku update lama banget, jelek lagi!

Sign,

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


	7. how about Deidara?

Disclaimer: aku gak punya Naruto, tapi aku ingin sekali punya chara Hinata, Sakura, dan seluruh akatsuki, boleh ya Masashi Kishimoto? *puppy eyes ke MK* *geplaked* iya iya Naruto punyanya masashi kishimoto ajinomoto(?)

Warning: this fic full of OOC, AU, abal, typo(S)

Summary: Deidara-kun,,, Deidara sekarat! Jurus apa yang akan digunaka Hinata nantinya? Akankah ia baik-baik saja setelah memakai jurus itu? Let's check it out!

A/N: baru aku sadari, setelah aku membaca lagi, chapter ini mengandung banyak sekali SasoHina, jadi bagi yang tidak menyukainya jangan membaca chapter ini,

**Indigo in Black and Red**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

"Deidara-kun! Bertahanlah!" seru Hinata tak henti-hentinya, jujur saja, chakranya tinggal sedikit, dan ia masih tetap harus menyembuhkan Deidara sepanjang jalan menuju markas.

"Hinata, kita istirahat dulu ya, kamu sudah kelelahan pasti," kata Itachi, ia menggendong Deidara, untuk dia tidak apa-apa menggendong Deidara dan berjalan seharian, tetapi ia dan Sasori khawatir dengan Hinata.

"Aku..tidak apa-apa, aku tidak ingin kondisi Deidara lebih kritis dari ini," kata Hinata, Hinata sendiripun belum menyembuhkan lukanya, chakranya ia habiskan untuk menahan perdarahan Deidara untuk lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Hinata, tapi kondisimu pun juga sudah tidak baik," kata Sasori, ia melihat bahwa pernapasan Hinata sudah tidak teratur, mukanya sudah pucat, chakranya habis terkuras.

"Kumohon Sasori-kun, aku tidak ingin menjadi beban kalian untuk saat ini saja," kata Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, asalkan," Sasori menggendong tubuh Hinata didepan dadanya.

"Ta..tapi Sasori-kun! Lukamu?" tanya Hinata.

"Diam saja, begini lebih cepat, kamu juga harus menyisakan chakramu nanti, Itachi, cepatlah menuju markas," suruh Sasori, kemudian ia melompat dari dahan ke dahan, Itachi juga begitu.

"Baiklah," Hinata tertidur di gendongan Sasori, cara untuk memulihkan chakra hanya istirahat.

"Ukh uhuk uhuk," Sakura terbangun, ia memuntahkan air yang masih terkandung dalam tubuhnya, kemudian ia mengedipkan matanya dan melihat sekeliling, Naruto masih belum terbangun, Neji dan Kiba juga, parahnya Kiba terkena racun Sasori.

"Kiba!" seru Sakura, sebelumnya ia memulihkan luka-lukanya terlebih dahulu.

"Ukh., Sakura..," tubuh Kiba gemetar, inilah efek dari racun Sasori yang mematikan, untungnya ia tidak terkena satu hujaman lagi, jika terkena maka Kiba sudah tidak dapat terselamatkan.

"Uh," Sakura mengeluarkan penawar racun dari kantong kunainya, ia memang menyiapkan semuanya saat ini.

"Tunggulah, Kiba," Sakura menusukkan penawar racun ke diri Kiba, seketika itu juga gemetaran Kiba berhenti.

"Kamu harus istirahat dulu, Kiba," Sakura mengambil sleeping bag dan menghamparkannya di tanah, Kiba segera bergeser ke sleeping bag itu dengan susah payah.

"Lalu, Naruto" Sakura melihat kondisi Naruto, Naruto masih saja pingsan, ia merasakan detak jantung Naruto, masih teratur, ia memeriksa keadaan Naruto dengan medic-ninnya sekaligus menyembuhkan luka bakarnya.

"Hm yang parah hanya luka bakarnya, tetapi organ dalamnya baik-baik saja," gumam Sakura, kemudian ia menyembuhkan semua luka bakar dan menidurkan Naruto ke sleeping bag.

"Neji, baik-baik saja, sepertinya ia terkena genjutsu Itachi saja," kata Sakura, ia memindahkan Neji ke sleeping bag juga.

"Hinata-chan, untuk kali ini aku akan melepaskanmu," gumam Sakura, ia sedih karena tidak dapat mengembalikan Hinata ke Konoha, misinya gagal, apakah persahabatan antara ia dan Hinata hanya segini?.

"Hinata, Hinata," panggil Sasori, Hinata tersentak kemudian melihat sekelilingnya.

"Sudah sampai di markas, Hina-chan," kata Konan, Konanlah yang menyambut mereka berempat sekaligus dan panik melihat tubuh mereka yang terluka.

"Dei…Deidara-kun dimana?" tanya Hinata, karena satu hal yang terbesit pertama dalam pikiran Hinata adalah Deidara.

"Deidara ada dikamarnya, ia masih belum sembuh benar, ia masih mengeluarkan darah dari mulut maupun lukanya," kata Pein, ia baru saja kembali dari kamar Sasori dan Deidara.

"Aku mohon Hinata, sembuhkanlah Deidara," pinta Hidan, ia juga sudah melihat kondisi Deidara.

"Hidan-san, Pein-san, Konan-san, aku akan melakukan penyembuhan,"

"Tapi Hinata! kondisimu?" tanya Sasori, ia masih khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasori-kun, Konan-san, tolong bidai tulang rusuk Sasori-kun, beberapa tulang rusuknya patah, selanjutnya setelah aku menyembuhkan Deidara-kun, biar aku yang menanganinya," kata Hinata, Konan mengangguk dan segera membawa Sasori ke kamar Hinata, karena kamar Hinata berisi peralatan medis.

"Deidara-kun..," gumam Hinata, ia segera memasuki ruangan Sasori dan Deidara, ia melihat Deidara yang masih pucat pasi dan merintih kesakitan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Deidara-kun," Hinata meregangkan tangannya, membuat segel jurus beberapa dan meletakkan tangannya diatas luka Deidara, perlahan-lahan cahaya biru mulai muncul dan mengelilingi luka Deidara.

"Aku mohon, sembuhlah, Deidara-kun," gumam Hinata, perlahan-lahan wajah Deidara kembali normal dan ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Hinata-chan, jurus apa yang kamu berikan kepadaku?" tanya Deidara ketika melihat muka Hinata yang khawatir berada disebelahnya, dan bukan cahaya hijau yang biasanya, sekarang adalah cahaya biru.

"Ini adalah Tensei Ninjutsu," Deidara membelalakkan matanya, tensei ninjutsu adalah jurus yang dapat merenggut energi kehidupan seseorang dan memberikan energi itu pada orang lain.

"Stop, Hinata-chan, aku mohon berhenti," seru Deidara, dia tidak ingin merenggut energi kehidupan Hinata.

"Biarkan saja, aku mohon Deidara-kun, biarkan aku menjadi berguna sedikit bagimu," kata Hinata, ia masih menyembuhkan Deidara.

"Hinata-chan! Aku mohon berhenti!" seru Deidara, ia menyingkirkan tangan Hinata.

"Deidara-kun! Lukamu belum sembuh benar! Percayalah padaku, aku tak akan apa-apa," Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya, senyum yang pada akhirnya melelehkan hati Deidara.

"Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja," Deidara tidur kembali di tempat tidurnya, ia memang merasa lebih baikan, rasa sakitnya perlahan menghilang, mungkin sekarang hanya ada sedikit rasa sakit saja, dan ia tidak memuntahkan darah lagi.

"Sudah! Nah aku tidak apa-apa kan Deidara-kun," Hinata tersenyum hangat, Deidara mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata dan mencium pipinya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Hinata-chan," Hinata tersenyum kecil dan keluar dari kamar Deidara dan Sasori.

"Iya, sama-sama, sekarang kamu harus istirahat, meskipun sudah kuberikan energiku tapi kamu belum sembuh benar, jadi tiduran saja ya Deidara-kun," Hinata menutup pintu pelan dan segera menuju kamarnya.

"Hah…hah…hah…hah…," Hinata tidak dapat mengambil nafas secara teratur, ia terengah-engah, inilah efek dari jurus tersebut, kira-kira energi kehidupan Hinata terenggut setengahnya, karena luka Deidara sukar untuk dihentikan.

"Permisi," Hinata memasuki kamarnya, melihat Konan memperban dada Sasori, muka Hinata memerah, baru kali ini ia melihat tubuh Sasori.

"Hina-chan, aku sudah selesai menyelesaikan bagian luarnya, sekarang kamu yang bagian dalamnya ya!" seru Konan, ia meninggalkan Sasori dan Hinata berdua.

"Maaf, Sasori-kun," gumam Hinata pelan, ia meletakkan tangannya pada punggung Sasori dan menyembuhkannya, untungnya saja Sasori hanya membutuhkan medic-nin, bukan tensei ninjutsu, kalau benar saja Sasori juga membutuhkan Tensei Ninjutsu makan energy Hinata akan terenggut sepenuhnya.

"Kamu minta maaf atas apa?" tanya Sasori, Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

"Atas semuanya, atas semua luka yang kamu, Deidara-kun, maupun Itachi-kun terima," gumam Hinata, Sasori tersenyum kecil, menoleh pada Hinata dan membelai rambut indigo Hinata.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, mereka juga tidak akan memikirkan itu, santai saja Hinata," Sasori tersenyum dan masih melanjutkan membelai rambut Hinata yang lembut.

"Sa…Sasori-kun! Jauhkan tanganmu dari kepalaku, aku tidak dapat konsentrasi," seru Hinata, walau ia berkata begitu, ia membuang mukanya, tidak ingin wajah merahnya diketahui oleh Sasori, benar saja, cahaya hijau yang tadinya bulat, sekarang bentuknya jadi tidak bulat lagi.

"Ah, iya iya," Sasori tertawa kecil dan membalikkan badannya lagi, membelakangi wajah Hinata, Hinata berkonsentrasi penuh lagi dan cahaya itu menjadi bulat sempurna.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan belum Sasori-kun?" tanya Hinata, Sasori menyeringai.

"Mau yang bohong atau yang jujur?" tanya Sasori, Hinata tersentak, apa maksud Sasori ini?.

"Yang jujur dong!" seru Hinata, ia tidak ingin dipermainkan lagi.

"Hm, sudah kok, sudah baikan, rasanya aku dapat bergerak sepenuhnya, kalau tadi kamu minta yang bohong aku pasti akan menjawab belum, karena aku masih ingin berdua denganmu," goda Sasori, ia menoleh kepada Hinata dan mendapati Hinata yang menunduk, membuat wajahnya tak terlihat.

"Kalau minta berdua, tidak usah dengan cara begini Sasori-kun, aku kan kehabisan chakraku," Hinata menekuk sudut bibirnya ke bawah.

"Jadi, kamu mau berdua denganku?" tanya Sasori, Hinata menggeleng dan melemparkan baju Sasori.

"Tentu saja tidak, sana keluar dari kamarku!" suruh Hinata, Sasori tertawa lalu memakai bajunya dan pergi dari kamar Hinata.

"Selamat malam, Hinata," blam, pintu tertutup, Hinata segera merapikan selimut dan bantalnya, kemudian tertidur.

"Ah!" Hinata bangun dari tidurnya dan segera memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk, pernafasannya tidak teratur lagi.

"Uhuk," Hinata mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, kemudian ia melakukan segel dan mengeluarkan jurus medic-nin untuk dirinya sendiri.

'Efek dari jurus tensei masih ada, dan kemungkinan besar aku akan begini terus,' pikir Hinata,

'Tok tok' Hinata terkesiap, siapa yang akan mengetuk pintu kamarnya malam-malam begini?, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membukakan pintu, ternyata orang itu adalah Sasori, ia masih mengenakan pakaian tidur, kaos berwarna hitam biasa dengan celana pendek.

"Sasori-kun," gumam Hinata, ia masih merasa aneh dengan kehadiran Sasori disini.

"Aku mendengarmu terbatuk-batuk, aku takut kamu ada apa-apa," kata Sasori, dari raut mukanya ia terlihat khawatir.

"Sasori-kun, aku tidak apa-apa, aku cuma…," Sasori masuk ke kamar Hinata dan melihat bercak darah di selimut Hinata.

"Hinata! Kamu kenapa? Kenapa ada darah disini?" tanya Sasori, sepertinya ia tidak mengetahui jurus Hinata yang ia berikan kepada Deidara.

"Aku…," sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia ditarik oleh Sasori keluar kamarnya.

"Kamu harus menceritakan padaku, Hinata," Hinata menatap mata coklat rusty Sasori dan tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf Sasori-kun, sebenarnya tadi aku..," dan Hinata menceritakan semuanya, dari saat Sasori mendengar cerita Hinata sampai Hinata menceritakan semuanya, ekspresi Sasori terlihat khawatir.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sasori, Hinata tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir," sebenarnya Hinata berbohong, dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja, dari tadi ia menahan agar ia tidak membuat khawatir Sasori.

"Jangan bohong," desis Sasori, dari tadi sejak ia melihat Hinata ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Sasori-kun," Sasori menatap Hinata nanar, entah kenapa ia selalu saja ingin membantunya, tetapi tidak ada yang dapat ia bantu, bahkan sekarangpun ia tidak dapat mengurangi beban Hinata.

"Maaf Hinata aku tidak bisa..," Sasori ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang ia pendam, tetapi keburu dipotong oleh Hinata.

"Sssh, jangan berkata seperti itu Sasori-kun, Sasori-kun ada disini saja aku sudah senang kok," sergah Hinata, ia memeluk Sasori sebentar dan segera berdiri.

"Aku tidur dulu ya Sasori-kun, terima kasih atas semuanya," kata Hinata, tetapi saat Hinata hendak berjalan tubuhnya oleng dan ia terjatuh, sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah, Sasori menyangganya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, ia khawatir dengan Hinata saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, hmm," gumam Hinata, ia menempelkan tangannya ke dadanya dan mulai menyembuhkan hal yang sedari tadi mengganjalnya, cahaya hijau masuk menyusupi pori-pori kulit dan sampai pada organ yang ingin disembuhkan Hinata, paru-paru, karena sedari tadi sejak ia menggunakan jurus itu, ia merasa sesak, tetapi tidak bisa sembuh, penyembuhan itu hanya untuk menahan sakit dan pendaharan.

"Ah, baiklah," Sasori menggendong Hinata ke kamarnya dan menidurkannya ke kasur.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya Sasori-kun," kata Hinata, tiba-tiba saja Sasori menyentil keningnya.

"Sama-sama, kalau kamu butuh bantuan tidak perlu sungkan Hinata," katanya, lalu ia tersenyum kecil dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan," Hinata mengerjapkan matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya, lalu ia melihat Deidara ada di sisi kasurnya.

"Deidara-kun! Kenapa kamu disini? Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" tanya Hinata, ia mencoba untuk duduk tegak, tetapi maah rasa sakit yang menyelubungi tubuh Hinata.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, aku khawatir denganmu," kata Deidara, sejujurnya ia merasa bersalah karena Hinata telah memberikan padanya separuh energi kehidupannya kepada Deidara.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok," dusta Hinata lagi, setelah ia berbohong kepada Sasori, sekarang ia berbohong kepada Deidara.

"Masa sih? Tapi sepertinya kamu tidak baik-baik saja," kata Deidara, Hinata tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Deidara pelan.

"Tenang saja Deidara-kun, aku baik-baik saja kok!" seru Hinata, Deidara menatap mata lavender Hinata dan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya Hinata, terima kasih atas bantuanmu kemarin, itu sangat membantuku," kata Deidara, meneyeringai dan meninggalkan Hinata didalam kamarnya.

"Sama-sama Deidara-kun," gumam Hinata, lalu ia merapikan kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Hei," Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Itachi sedang bersandar pada pintu kamar Hinata yang terbuka, Hinata sedang membereskan kamar tidurnya saat itu.

"Ah, ada apa Itachi-kun?" tanya Hinata, jujur saja, saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin berbicara pada siapapun, karena ia tidak ingin berbohong lagi.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin menyapamu, memang tidak boleh?" Hinata mendengus kesal.

"Ya boleh saja sih Itachi-kun, tetapi aku sedang ingin sendirian, bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?" tanya Hinata, ia menatap mata onyx Itachi, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Itachi berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang akan kamu laku…," Hinata terdiam, Itachi sekarang berada didepannya, jaraknya hanya beberapa senti saja dari Hinata, muka Hinata bersemu kemerahan.

"Hinata, aku..aku menyukaimu," kata Itachi berbisik di telinga Hinata, nafasnya panas, begitulah pikir Hinata, Hinata perlahan memejamkan mata, dan saat ia membuka matanya, Itachi menghilang.

"Itachi-kun? Apakah tadi artinya adalah sebuah penembakan?" gumam Hinata, jujur saja, ia tidak pernah ditembak orang sedekat ini, kemudian ia segea beralih dan melakukan kegiatannya yang tertunda, membereskan tempat tidur.

Tanpa Hinata sadari dati tadi ada seorang cowok yang memperhatikan adegan itu, ia menggeram marah, ia adalah Sasori, ia kecewa karena ia kira Itachi hanya akan menganggap Hinata sebagai adiknya, mengingat perlakuan ia kepada Hinata sangat mirip seperti perlakuan kakak ke adiknya.

"Itachi…," gumam Sasori

**~Tu Bi Kontinyud~**

A/N: pendek! Maaf lagi gak ada ide *perasaan g ada ide mulu ya* maaf! Udah lama update, jadinya jelek lgi! *bowing*

Balasan Review:

**Deidei Rinnepero **a.k.a mbak editor: nggantung? Kan udah aku rencanain biar gantung hahahah, yah jaman gitu mah mana ada bulldozer? Sekalian aja ada hape dkk *kuping(?)nya hape langsung merah gara2 diomongin*hmm aku juga mikirnya gitu sih, tapi kalau rambutnya jadi merah kayak Sasori dong! Kenapa gak sekalian Sasori rambutnya kuning? *ngebayangin* makasih reviewnya editor-chann!

**Uchiha Deidara-chan**: gawat! Kamu bisa dibom sama Deidara kalau bilang Dei tu feminin~ hush! Jangan bocorin siapa pairing yang bakal dipilih Hinata disini! Makasih reviewnya!

**Blossommens**: iya, salam kenal juga! Iya nih updatenya lama! Siapa sih authornya! *jelas-jelas saya*, thanks reviewnya!

**Uchiha hibara**: hai juga kamuuuuu! Wah suka semua ceritaku? Makasihh! *peluk2 gaje* aku jadi ikut terharu :') makasih reviewnya!

**Mafico Itachi**: Aww! Aww! *iklan A&W* haha iyahh udah ga penasarankan? Hihihi makasih reviewnya!

**Maiku**: aduh saya jadi gepeng *ngembaliin tubuh lagi biar ga gepeng* kurang panjang? Ini tambah kurang panjang! Hayooo kasih ide untuk chap depan! I need an idea! Thanks reviewnya!

**Sabaku no ligaara**: bagus? O.o kok aku gak merasa bagus ya adegan actionku? Hah biarlah! Iya! Saya lanjutkan! Thanks reviewnya!

**Adit**: kurang panjang? Banyak skali yang bilang kurang panjang ya? Gak apa deh, thanks reviewnya!

**ZaHrA InDiGo LoVeRs**: salam kenal juga~ owaa makasih! Aku juga fansnya Hinata! Gak apa! Yang penting kamu review~ nah udah gak penasaran lagi kan sama nasib mereka? :D No~ I am not forget to update! Don't forget to review too! Thanks ya

Sign,

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


	8. It's so complicated!

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto *MK senyam-senyum gaje sambil manggut manggut*

Warnings: OOC, AU, abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, aneh

Summary: Itachi menembak Hinata? apa reaksi Sasori? Dan apa pula reaksi Deidara? Let's check it out :3

A/N: Lama! Lama banget aku updatenya! Oh my gawd, maklum modem lagi rusak *gak pernah dibenerin* dan aku gak sempet ol sama sekali hiks *curhat mode: on*

**Indigo in Black and Red**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

"Itachi…," Sasori mengepalkan tangannya dan memukulkannya di tembok kamarnya, hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tembok tersebut menandakan tanda-tanda retak, Deidara yang heran oleh tingkah dannanya ini mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Deidara, Sasori hanya menoleh ke Deidara sebentar kemudian sibuk dengan pikirannya kembali, tetapi walaupun hanya sekilas, Deidara tahu kalau mood Sasori sedang buruk.

"Dei.., aku mau bertanya padamu," gumam Sasori tetapi cukup untuk dapat didengar Deidara, Deidara dengan susah payah bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kamu suka pada Hinata tidak?" muka Deidara bersemu kemerahan, apakah Sasori mengetahui hal itu? Sasori menatap mata aqua marine Deidara dan menggeleng lemah.

'Ya ampun, kini sainganku bertambah,' pikir Sasori frustasi.

"Iya sih, memang kenapa danna?" tanya Deidara, Sasori menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Deidara bertambah bingung dengan tingkah Sasori satu ini, ia memutuskan untuk kembali beristirahat.

IIBAR*IIBAR*IIBAR*

"Hmm," Hinata melamun, ia disuruh Pein untuk beristirahat setelah misi, ia bosan di markas, karena Pein, Konan, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame serta Zetsu sedang menjalankan misi.

'Apa maksud Itachi-kun tadi? Apakah ia berharap agar aku dapat menjadi pacarnya?' pikir Hinata, mukanya berkerut.

'Lalu sepertinya tadi aku merasakan chakra Sasori-kun, apakah dia ada disana?' Hinata tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Dharr!" Hinata terperanjat, ternyata Deidara yang mengagetkannya.

"Deidara-kun! Bukannya kamu harusnya beristirahat?" tanya Hinata, Deidara menggeleng lemah.

"Aku bosan dikamar terus, danna sibuk melamun, Itachi juga sepertinya tidak ingin diganggu, dan ternyata kamu juga sedang melamun ya," jelas Deidara, Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sasori-kun melamun?" tanya Hinata, Deidara mengangguk, ia duduk di karpet dibawah tempat tidur Hinata, Hinata mengikutinya.

"Iya, sejak ia kembali ke kamar ia terus-terusan melamun," kata Deidara, Hinata semakin bingung, berarti memang sebenarnya tadi itu memang chakra Sasori? Lalu apakah ia mendengar kata-kata Itachi?.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Hinata-chan? Kenapa hari ini semua orang bertingkah aneh sih?" keluh Deidara, Hinata menatap wajahnya sebentar lalu memutuskan untuk tidak melamun dulu, kasihan Deidara, pikirnya.

"Ya sudah, karena kamu sudah terlanjur disini, bagaimana jika lukamu kuperiksa dulu?" tanya Hinata, Deidara mengangguk, ia membalikkan badannya, Hinata mengaktifkan medic-ninnya.

"Hmm hampir sembuh total, hanya sedikit penyembuhan lagi dan Deidara-kun pasti sembuh," Hinata tersenyum, sedetik kemudian ia merasa tubuhnya tidak enak badan, lalu ia terbatuk.

'UHUK'

"Hei! kamu kenapa Hinata-chan?" Deidara membalikkan badannya lagi melihat kondisi Hinata, air muka Hinata berubah, ia menjadi lebih pucat.

"Hinata-chan!" seru Deidara, kemudian sedetik selanjutnya Sasori dan Itachi masuk ke kamar Hinata.

"Ada apa?" seru mereka, Deidara menatap mereka nanar, kondisi Hinata menjadi lebih aneh.

"Kamu kenapa Hinata?" tanya Sasori, Hinata menggeleng, Hinata menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah," ketika Hinata menurunkan tangannya ia melihat bercak-bercak darah, selanjutnya ia merasa pusing dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

"HINATA!"

IIBAR*IIBAR*IIBAR

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara menggeleng lemah.

"Satu-satunya medic-nin yang ada hanya dia, Konan juga belum pulang dari misi, padahal kalau ada Konan kan lumayan, ia dapat merawat orang," jelas Deidara, Sasori dan Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Desa yang mempunyai medic-nin juga jauh dari sini, kira-kira 3 hari baru sampai sana," kata Sasori, Itachi mengangguk.

"Apa boleh buat? Kita hanya dapat menunggunya bangun," kata Itachi, Sasori dan Deidara mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggunya, Itachi, Deidara kalian kan belum sembuh benar, kalau aku hanya luka biasa, tidak begitu serius," papar Sasori, Itachi dan Deidara hendak protes, tetapi saat Sasori menyentuh luka Deidara dan menyentil kening Itachi, mereka merintih kesakitan.

"Aw, baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku," tutur Itachi serta Deidara dengan tatapan awas-kalau-ada-apa-apa-dengan-Hinataku.

"Hmph," Sasori menyeringai saat Deidara dan Itachi menutup pintu kamar Hinata, akhirnya ia dapat berdua dengan Hinata walaupun Hinatanya sedang tertidur.

"Kamar ini penuh dengan aromanya," gumam Sasori, aroma Hinata sangat khas, yaitu aroma lavender yang tenang dan anggun.

"Hinata," Sasori membelai rambut Hinata yang halus, melihat ketenangan sang malaikat saat tidur ini.

"Kamu membuatku khawatir," gumam Sasori, ia menidurkan kepalanya di ranjang Hinata, menggenggam tangannya, lalu tanpa sadar ia tertidur.

IIBAR*IIBAR*IIBAR

"Hng," Hinata membuka matanya, ia merasa lebih baik dibandingkan tadi, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat pada tangannya, saat ia melihatnya, ada tangan Sasori serta Sasori yang sedang tertidur.

"Sasori-kun," gumam Hinata lirih, ia mengamati wajah Sasori saat tertidur, begitu tenang dan damai.

"Ah," saat pikiran Hinata melayang ke Sasori tiba-tiba mukanya memerah, 'kenapa aku memikirkan Sasori-kun tadi?' pikirnya.

'Tangannya hangat,' pikir Hinata, baru kali ini tangannya digenggam oleh Sasori sampai seperti itu.

"Nggh," perlahan Sasori membuka matanya, memperlihatkan mata coklat rustynya, muka Hinata memerah dan ia memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura untuk kembali tidur.

"Kamu masih tidur ya Hinata?" tanya Sasori ketika melihat Hinata dalam sosok tertidur, ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan, mengamati Hinata baik-baik.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Hinata, bukan cuma Itachi yang menyukaimu," kata Sasori lirih, tetapi cukup keras untuk sampai ke telinga Hinata.

'A…apa?' seru Hinata dalam hati, tiba-tiba saja Sasori melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Hinata merasa dingin ketika Sasori melepaskan tangannya itu, Sasori menatap muka Hinata yang masih tidur dan pelan mengecupnya di pipi.

"Mmh," Hinata membuka matanya perlahan, ketika ia menengok ke samping, muka Sasori berada dekat sekali dengan muka Hinata.

"Ah, kamu sudah bangun," kata Sasori, Hinata mengangguk pelan, ia gugup sekali ketika menyadari mukanya berada terlalu dekat dengan Sasori.

"Hei, mukamu merah? Kamu demam?" Sasori meletakkan tangannya di kening Hinata untuk mmeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Sasori, aku bawa makanan," Itachi masuk ke kamar Hinata dengan nampan penuh dengan makanan yang lezat.

"Ah….," Itachi mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat posisi Hinata dan Sasori saat itu, dimana muka Sasori berada dekat dengan muka Hinata dan Sasori mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Hinata.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" seru Itachi, menyambar lengan Sasori dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"Apa maksud…," sebelum Sasori melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Itachi mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingannya dan menarik Sasori ke genjutsu.

"Sasori-kun! Itachi-kun hentikan ini!" seru Hinata, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke tempat Sasori terjatuh.

"Lepas!" seru Hinata, seketika itu juga, Sasori terlepas dari genjutsu Itachi dengan nafas tersendat-sendat, Itachi menatapnya dengan pandangan marah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" seru Hinata, Sasori berdiri dan mengambil gulungan roll, saat ia mengalirkan chakra ke roll itu, boneka hiruko kazekage keluar.

"Sasori-kun! Itachi-kun!" panggil Hinata, tetapi keduanya tidak bergeming dari tempat, mereka tidak mempedulikan Hinata dan mengerti jika mereka bergerak sembarangan, maka akan ada yang terluka.

"Tsukuyo…," sebelum Itachi selesai merapalkan kata tersebut dan menyelesaikan segel tangannya, tangannya digenggam erat oleh Hinata.

"Itachi-kun! Jangan lakukan itu!" seru Hinata, saat itu juga jemari Sasori bergerak dan boneka hiruko itu mengeluarkan senjata tajam.

"Sasori-kun!" sesaat sebelum Sasori menggerakkan jemarinya untuk melukai Itachi, Deidara datang dan menahan laju si boneka hiruko.

"Aw," rintih Deidara ketika jemarinya melakukan kontak dengan senjata tajam dan beracun tersebut, perlahan tapi pasti, tangannya mengeluarkan darah.

"Dei…dara-kun," Hinata membelalakkan matanya, begitu pula dengan Sasori dan Itachi, mereka segera melupakan apa yang terjadi dan kemudian menuju arah Deidara.

"Deidara! Kamu bodoh! Kenapa kamu ikut campur?" seru Itachi, Deidara tersenyum nanar.

"Hah, asal kalian tahu saja, ketika salah satu dari kalian melanjutkan pertarungan, maka satu hal yang pasti, adalah Hinata juga ikut terluka karena menghentikan kalian, daripada Hinata-chan yang terluka, lebih baik aku saja," tutur Deidara, Sasori tercengang, baru kali ini ia melihat sosok Deidara yang berjiwa besar.

"Kau….benar," gumam Sasori, Deidara tersenyum, Hinata sesegera mungkin, mengambil racun dari tangan Deidara sebelum menyebar, dan menyembuhkan lukanya perlahan-lahan.

"Pakai ini," Hinata menyerahkan injeksi berisi obat penawar racun, dan seketika itu juga, Deidara menusukkan injeksi tersebut, perlahan-lahan sakit dari tangan Deidara menghilang.

"Maafkan kami, Deidara," gumam Sasori, Deidara hanya menatap mata Sasori yang berwarna coklat dan tersenyum simpul.

"Ya."

"Mmmm Itachi-kun, Sasori-kun, Deidara-kun, aku punya satu permintaan," papar Hinata lirih, mereka semua dengan simak mendengarkan.

"Aku mohon, jangan melakukan pertarungan dengan alasan memperebutkan aku, jika salah satu dari kalian terluka atau yang lebih buruk lagi, mati, aku takut, jadi, aku mohon, Dei-kun, Saso-kun, Ita-kun," Hinata menatap mata masing-masing dari mereka, mangekyou sharingan Itachi perlahan menjadi onyx kembali, mata aqua marine Deidara, dan mata coklat rusty Sasori.

"Baiklah," gumam mereka bertiga.

"Deidara, jadi kamu tahu kalau aku dan Itachi juga menyukai Hinata?" tanya Sasori, Deidara mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, kalian kira aku tidak mengamati tingkah laku kalian?" Deidara bertanya kembali, Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadi…," gumam Hinata, Itachi mengangguk.

"Iya, aku, Deidara, dan Sasori menyukaimu, Hinata, siapa yang akan kamu pilih?" tanya Itachi, Deidara dan Sasori menatap mata lavender Hinata.

"A…ah," Hinata semakin tertekan, ia harus memilih salah satu dari mereka, dimana ia pasti akan melukai kedua orang lainnya.

"Aku pulang!" seru Tobi, mendobrak pintu kamar Hinata dan ia beranjak ke Hinata, tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata.

"TOBI!" Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara menarik Tobi dan melemparnya ke ujung ruangan.

"Jangan sentuh Hinata!" seru mereka bertiga kepada Tobi, Tobi mengerang kesakitan.

"Aw,, kalian tega sekali sih!" seru Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, dan Itachi segera membelalakkan mata ke Tobi.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Kisame, yang berangkat misi bersama Tobi, Tobi menghampiri Kisame dan memeluknya.

"Mereka tega sekali! Tobi kan anak baik, malah mereka lempar gara-gara memeluk Hinata-chan," curhat Tobi, Kisame menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Hei, Kisame, apa hubunganmu dengan Tobi?" kata Itachi, muka Kisame memucat, ia segera mendorong Tobi.

"Huee Kisame-senpai jahat! Udah badan bau amis! Hati busuk lagi! Aku benci Kisame-senpai!" dan Tobi lari dari Kisame.

"Anak triple A," gumam Sasori.

"Apa itu?" tanya Deidara, mengerutkan alisnya.

"Anak Alay Autis," jawab Sasori, Itachi, Kisame dan Deidara tertawa renyah, Hinata tetap diam ditempat, baru kali ini ia melihat ke AAA-an Tobi yang super.

"Jadi, Hinata, siapa yang kamu pilih?" tanya Itachi, Kisame menelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalian sedang apa sih?" tanya Kisame, Sasori menoleh ke Kisame.

"Kita bertiga menyukai Hinata, jadi kita bertiga menyuruhnya untuk memilih salah satu dari kita," jelas Sasori, Kisame membentuk huruf O dengan mulutnya.

"Tapi, apa tidak sebaiknya kalian biarkan Hinata berpikir dahulu? Kupikir ia pasti akan sangat sulit menentukan siapa yang akan ia pilih dari kalian," kata Kisame, Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Benar juga, berarti sampai saat itu tiba, kita harus bersaing secara sportif," kata Deidara, Sasori dan Itachi menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah, kami beri waktu seminggu, Hinata," kata Sasori, sebelum ia keluar, ia mencium pipi Hinata, meninggalkan semburat merah pada wajah Hinata, Itachi dan Deidara menggeram.

"Curang!" seru mereka berdua, dan Deidara berserta Itachi menuju tempat Hinata dan mencium kedua pipinya.

"Lihat saja Hinata, aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu," kata mereka bertiga bersamaan, Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Yang lagi ditembak sama tiga orang, hahahahaha," Kisame tertawa seraya pergi dari kamar Hinata beserta Sasori, Itachi, dan Deidara.

"Apa yang mereka pikirkan sih?" seru Hinata, tetapi tidak cukup untuk terdengar sampai luar kamarnya.

IIBAR*IIBAR*IIBAR

"Lihat saja nanti, Sasori, Deidara, aku akan mendapatkan Hinata," kata Itachi memandang mereka dengan rasa permusuhan.

"Apa maksudmu kakek tua? Tentu saja aku yang akan mendapatkan Hinata," Sasori melemparkan tatapan dingin kepada Itachi.

"Aku yang akan mendapatkan Hinata-chan tahu," kata Deidara, mereka bertiga saling memandang dengan tatapan permusuhan.

"Wah wah ada apa sih ini?" tanya Konan yang baru saja datang sembari melepaskan capingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti ada yang aneh dengan mereka bertiga," kata Pein menunjuk Sasori, Deidara, dan Itachi bergantian, Konan menelengkan kepalanya lalu melihat Kisame dan Tobi yang sedang duduk-duduk di sofa sembari memakan snack, menatap mereka bertiga.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka bertiga sih?" tanya Konan kepada Kisame.

"Panas," gumam Tobi, Pein yang mengikuti Konan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maksud Tobi, pertarungan antara mereka bertiga menjadi panas," kata Kisame, meraup segenggam cemilan dan langsung memasukkannya ke mulut.

"Emang pertarungan apa?" tanya Konan, Pein mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mereka bertiga memperebutkan Hinata-chan! Mereka bertiga berkata bahwa mereka menyukai Hinata-chan!" seru Tobi, Konan terkejut.

"Masa?" Tobi serta Kisame mengangguk.

"Lihat saja besok, aku akan mengajak Hinata pergi ke tempat romantis!" seru Deidara.

"Aku duluan!" seru Itachi.

"Tidak! Aku yang akan duluan!" Sasori menatap mereka bertiga bergantian, dengan tatapan sengit.

"Tuh kan," kata Tobi, Konan mengangguk, ia segera menuju kamar Hinata.

'Tok tok' ketuk Konan, selanjutnya terdengar kata "masuk" dari dalam kamar Hinata, Konan membuka pintu kamar Hinata dan menemukan Hinata sedang duduk di kasurnya, lebih tepatnya, melamun.

"Kudengar kamu ditembak oleh Sasori, Itachi, dan Deidara ya?" tanya Konan, ikut duduk di kasur Hinata, Hinata mengangguk perlahan.

"Lalu siapa yang akan kamu pilih?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanda ia tidak tahu.

"Itachi-kun, Sasori-kun, ataupun Deidara-kun sama-sama baik padaku, mereka sama-sama perhatian kepadaku," kata Hinata, Konan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ayolah! Masa hatimu bercabang tiga? Pilihlah salah satu," kata Konan.

"Tapi aku takut melukai mereka, Konan-san," kata Hinata, ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Hm, iya juga sih, kalau aku ada di posisimu juga sama, lagipula Sasori, Deidara, dan Itachi itu sama-sama sempurna! Sasori, Itachi, dan Deidara sama-sama kuat, sama-sama keren, pasti kamu bingung menentukan siapa, tapi pasti ada kan salah satu saja yang paling berkesan untukmu?" tanya Konan, Hinata mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku pikir mereka semua sama-sama berkesan," kata Hinata, Konan menghela nafas.

"Mm, kalau begitu, yang paling sering menghabiskan waktunya bersamamu ataupun yang paling sering menolongmu?" tanya Konan.

"Kupikir mereka bertiga sama-sama menolongku," kata Hinata.

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu yang sering menjadi pendengar masalahmu! Dan ia memberikan solusi yang bagus!" seru Konan, Hinata berpikir sejenak, mukanya memerah sedikit.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin perasaanku padanya, perasaanku padanya atau kepada kedua orang lainnya sama," kata Hinata, Konan menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Pikirkanlah Hinata, hanya satu orang yang benar-benar kamu sukai, sedangkan perasaanmu pada yang lain hanyalah rasa sayang," kata-kata itu menggema di hati Hinata, Konan kemudian keluar dari kamar Hinata.

"Suka? Sayang?" gumam Hinata, ia melemparkan pandangannya ke langit yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya.

"Siapa?" gumam Hinata.

~TU BI KONTINYUD~

A/N: siapa ya? Siapa yang akan Hinata pilih? Semuanya tergantung vote para reviewers! Buka aja profilku dan vote di poll yang ada di profilku, itu kalau yang ol di pc, kalau gak ya lewat review aja votenya! Kalau ada yang punya fbku atau nomor hapeku juga gak papa kalau kontak aku~ oh! Apa mau lewat pm juga gak apa, up to reviewer aja deh! Thanks a lot! Hehe maaf yahh kalo misalnya pendek,

Balasan review:

**Gambar Ohno**: huaa aku juga mau kalo di posisinya Hinata! eh eh tapi sekarang aku mau polling dulu, buat pasangannya, kalo mau silahkan milih Oh-chan! makasih reviewnya!

**Chai mole**: iyah ntar kapan-kapan mereka muncul lagi og! Hmm tapi ga tau kapan *taboked*, makasih reviewnya!

**Deidei Rinnepero**: Iya, sayang energy kehidupannya Hinata gak bisa dikembaliin lagi T-T hmm perselisihannya tambah Deidara lho! Hoho, makasih reviewnya!

**Maiku:** hehe agak melenceng sih, tapi kalo soal pasangannya udah aku rencanain sih, tapi yah tergantung pollingnya juga ya, makasih reviewnya!

**Uchiha Hibara**: Deidara gimana kabarnya? Ya gitu kabarnya! Makasih reviewnya!

**Sabaku no ligaara**: yes perang antara 3 orang bishonen, polling ya! Makasihh

**Hani**: oalah makasih banget udah nunggu! Makasih juga reviewnya!

**ZaHrA InDiGo LoVeRs**: hmm endingnya ya? Tentu aja happy ending! Love happy ending! Makasih reviewnya!

**TsudeizamikuchiQWERTY**: hmm gitu ya? Makasih kritiknya and reviewnya!

**kafuyamei vanessa-hime**: makasih! Makasih! Tak apa kok, saya juga baru update!

Thanks! Jangan lupa ya sama pollingnya! Love u all!

Sign,

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: aku ndak punya ayah~*plakkk* aku gak punya Naruto!

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s) dll

Pairing: Hinata x ?

Summary: Inilah saatnya duel perebutan Hinata, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi.., siapa yang akan memenangkan hati Hinata? dan apakah akhirnya Hinata tahu apa arti cinta dan sayang itu?

A/N: warning lagi! Adegan khusus SasoHina! Hehe di chapter ini aku kan fokuskan ke pairing SasoHina, happy reading! Hm semoga aja fic ini bisa berlanjut nyampe chapter 10 deh minimal, amin :3

**Indigo in Black and Red**

**By: Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha**

'cip cip cip cip' Hinata membuka matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebenrat lalu duduk di kasur, tenang sekali pagi ini, pikirnya.

"Hina-chan!" seru Tobi memasuki kamar Hinata, ia hendak memeluk Hinata ketika sebuah kunai melayang ke arahnya.

'Jlebb' kunai itu mengenai dinding tepat 1 cm disamping Tobi, Hinata membelalakkan matanya, ketika ia melihat orang yang melempar kunai itu, ternyata adalah Sasori.

"Sa…Sasori-senpai!" gerutu Tobi, seperti biasanya, Hinata tergelak.

"Sasori-kun! Kenapa kamu lempar Tobi dengan kunaimu?" seru Hinata, Sasori menghampirinya dan berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Kamu sendiri tahu aku menyukaimu, berarti kamu juga tahu bahwa aku cemburu padanya," nafas Sasori menggelitik telinga Hinata yang sensitif, mukanya memerah.

"Waa! Sasori-senpai belum apa-apa udah mesra-mesraan sama Hinata-chan!" seru Tobi, sedetik kemudian Itachi dan Deidara berada dikamar Hinata.

"SASORI!" seru mereka berdua menarik Sasori dari diri Hinata dan menyeretnya keluar.

"A…apa tadi itu?" tanya Hinata, ia memegangi telinganya, masih ada sedikit rasa geli ketika tadi nafas Sasori menggelitik telinganya.

"Hina-chan, selamat pagi!" seru Tobi, kemudian selanjutnya ia keluar dari kamar Hinata.

IIBAR~IIBAR~IIBAR~

"Ayo kita bertanding, siapa yang akan memperoleh hati Hinata!" seru Deidara, Sasori dan Itachi mengangguk setuju.

"Hari ini diawali dari kamu, Sasori, besoknya aku, selanjutnya Deidara," kata Itachi, Deidara hendak memprotes, tetapi melihat mata sharingan Itachi yang berkilat, ia diam saja.

"Ba…baiklah," kata Deidara.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sasori, Itachi mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tak tahu, terserah kau saja," kata Itachi, Sasori menyeringai.

"Haha dalam satu hari ini aku akan merebut hati Hinata," jika ada Hinata sekarang ia pasti merinding mendengar Sasori berkata demikian.

"Hatchih!" Hinata menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, kemudian ia berpikir.

'Pasti ada yang sedang membicarakan aku,'

IIBAR~IIBAR~IIBAR~

"Hinata," Sasori membuka pintu kamar Hinata, Hinata kemudian melengos, apa lagi sekarang?.

"Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan, ayo," Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, heran, kemudian Sasori membelitkan benang chakra di tubuh Hinata dan menariknya, seketika itu pula tubuh Hinata tertarik dari tempat tidurnya menuju pelukan Sasori.

'Grebbb' Sasori memeluk Hinata, Hinata terkesiap.

"Aku tidak suka menunggu, kamu tahu itu," bisik Sasori di telinga Hinata, muka Hinata memerah lagi.

"Ba…baiklah," dengan muka yang masih memerah, Hinata terpaksa menuruti Sasori, mereka menuju hutan yang belum terjamah oleh manusia.

"Kamu mengajakku kemana Sasori-kun?" tanya Hinata, karena dari tadi Sasori diam saja dan menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Lihat saja nanti," Sasori menyeringai, Hinata yang penasaran hendak menggunakan byakugan ketika tangan Sasori menghentikan segel tangan Hinata.

"Jangan, tak akan menarik jika kamu tahu duluan," kata Sasori, menatap mata lavender Hinata.

"Baiklah," Hinata menunduk, membuat poni Hinata menutupi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kamu menundukkan wajahmu? Nanti wajahmu yang cantik tak akan terlihat," Sasori meletakkan jempolnya dibawah dagu Hinata dan mengangkat wajah Hinata berhadapan dengannya.

"A..ah," muka Hinata menunjukkan semburat merah yang semakin gelap ketika Sasori melakukan hal itu.

"Ka..kapan kita sampai Sasori-kun?" tanya Hinata, ia mengalihkan perhatian Sasori agar tak melihat mukanya yang merah, Sasori berpikir sejenak.

"Kurang lebih sepuluh menit lagi, ada apa? Kamu sudah capek?" tanya Sasori, Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak apa-apa," Sasori mengernyitkan alisnya.

'Sepuluh menit lagi, aku dapat bertahan sepuluh menit lagi,' pikir Hinata, ia merasakan sakit dibagian dadanya.

"Huft, ayo kita jalan lagi Sasori-kun," Sasori mengangguk kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Hinata lagi, lalu kembali berjalan.

'Sepuluh menit lagi,' Hinata masih merasakan sakit yang berdenyut dalam dadanya, tapi jika ia melakukan medic nin sekarang, maka Sasori akan tahu ada apa dengannya.

~With konoha anbu~

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang Sakura?" tanya Naruto, Sakura mengedikkan bahunya.

Sakura, Neji, Naruto, serta Kiba memang mencari tanda-tanda dari Hinata, sudah 5 hari mereka berjalan tanpa arah, hanya dengan insting dan feeling, Neji mengangkat tangannya, membuat segel jurus dan mengucapkan byakugan.

"Aku melihat chakra Hinata, 5 km dari sini, tetapi aku juga melihat chakra yang lebih kuat dari Hinata, aku tidak tahu itu siapa," sebenarnya, markas akatsuki dilindungi oleh kekkai yang membuat para pencium bau, para pemilik byakugan, serta pendeteksi chakra tidak dapat melihat sosok mereka ataupun markas mereka tidak akan hancur jika dipukul oleh apapun.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kejar," kata Naruto, Sakura, Neji, dan Kiba mengangguk lalu berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan Neji.

~with Hinata and Sasori~

"Ah," Hinata mencengkeram erat dadanya, sakit sekali, Sasori yang dari tadi melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata, menoleh ke Hinata dan terkejut mendapati raut muka Hinata yang sepertinya menahan sakit.

"Hinata, ada apa dengan..," Hinata kini menutup mulutnya, ia terbatuk, dan ketika ia memindahkan tangannya, ada bercak-bercak darah disitu.

"HINATA!" seru Sasori, ia menggendong Hinata didepannya.

"Maafkan aku Sasori-kun," rintih Hinata.

"Kamu ingin aku mengembalikanmu ke markas?" tanya Sasori, Hinata menggeleng, ia mengobati dirinya sendiri dengan medic-nin.

"Baiklah jika begitu, sebentar lagi kita sampai, ayo," Sasori mempererat gendongannya pada Hinata lalu ia berlari ke tempat yang mereka tuju, terpaan angin yang menerpa Hinata saat Sasori berlari sangat nyaman, ia memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan, dan sakit di dadanya mulai hilang.

IIBAR~IIBAR~IIBAR~

"Sampai," Hinata membuka matanya, ia masih mengaktifkan medic-ninnya, itu adalah suatu tempat yang nyaman, ada danau kecil yang sangat jernih, airnya berkilau memantulkan cahaya matahari yang hangat, disekitarnya juga ada rerumputan yang dapat membuat mereka tidur dengan nyaman dan menikmati pancaran sinar matahari, Sasori menyandarkan tubuh Hinata di batang pohon rindang.

"Bagaimana? Kamu suka?" tanya Sasori, Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku suka sekali tempat ini! Kapan kamu menemukannya?" tanya Hinata, Sasori tersenyum.

"Baguslah jika kamu menyukainya, aku menemukannya baru-baru ini, ini adalah tempat rahasiaku saat aku sedang dilanda kesulitan."

"Ah, begitu ya, terima kasih Sasori-kun," Hinata tersenyum hangat pada Sasori, muka Sasori bersemu kemerahan.

"Bagaimana sakitmu? Sudah berkurang?" tanya Sasori, Hinata mengangguk.

"Iya, sudah tidak apa-apa," Hinata kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya dan menuju danau yang jernih, ia memasukkan kakinya didalam danau.

"Airnya hangat," gumam Hinata, ia menyukai perasaan saat air menerpa bagian tubuhnya.

"Aku juga ikut," Sasori melepaskan alas kakinya dan menceburkan kakinya didalam danau.

"Hmm," Hinata memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum saat menikmati perasaan tenang dan rileks itu, Sasori menatapnya lama dan kemudian menarik kepala Hinata ke pundak Sasori.

"E..eh," gumam Hinata, ia membuka matanya.

"Tak apa, kalau kamu mau tidur, tidur saja," bisik Sasori lembut ditelinga Hinata, Hinata memejamkan matanya perlahan, menikmati aroma Sasori yang menyeruak.

"Iya."

IIBAR~IIBAR~IIBAR~

"Sasori-kun," gumam Hinata dalam tidurnya, muka Sasori memerah, kenapa Hinata menggumamkan nama Sasori saat ia tidur?.

"Hmm," Hinata membuka matanya.

"Ah maaf Sasori-kun!" Hinata melepaskan kepalanya dari pundak Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata dan tersenyum, muka Hinata memerah.

'Imut sekali,' pikir Sasori, dan tanpa sadar ia mengunci bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya saat ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang lembut di bibirnya, entah kenapa ia menyukai rasa itu, tetapi ia bingung oleh tindakan Sasori ini, ia hanya membatu ditempat, tidak dapat berkata atau berbuat apa-apa.

Sasori tersadar, kemudian ia menarik dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf Hinata! aku lepas kendali!" seru Sasori, Hinata meletakkan jarinya didepan bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasori-kun," Hinata tersenyum, ia agak menyesal karena ciuman pertamanya diambil, tetapi ia juga senang ketika mengetahui yang mengambil kesempatan itu adalah Sasori.

"Maaf sekali lagi ya Hinata," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, sesaat kemudian ia merasakan chakra yang kuat menghampiri tempatnya berada.

"Byakugan," benar, itu adalah Sakura, Naruto, Neji, serta Kiba berlari menghampirinya.

"Sasori-kun, ayo kita pergi," Sasori mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mereka datang lagi," Sasori membelalakkan matanya, ia kemudian mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud Hinata, salah seorang dari mereka membuat rusuk Sasori patah beberapa.

"Tapi daripada kita dikejar terus, lebih baik kita menghadapinya kan?" Hinata mengangguk, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?.

"Ah HINATA!" seru Sakura menunjuk sosok Hinata, diikuti oleh Naruto, Neji, dan Kiba. Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya membuat segel jurus.

"Waw," gumam Sasori ketika meihat gerakan Hinata yang mengendalikan air begitu anggun, kemudian Hinata melemparkan air itu kepada keempat sosok Sakura, Neji, Kiba, serta Naruto, tubuh mereka membeku.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian mendengarkan penjelasanku," pinta Hinata, Sakura ingin sekali berkata sesuatu tetapi ia tidak bisa, es ini membekukan semua gerakannya, hanya bola matanya yang dapat bergerak.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf karena aku meninggalkan Konoha tanpa pamit kepada kalian, tetapi aku ingin kalian tahu bahwa kehidupanku sekarang berbeda dengan dulu, aku merelakan semuanya, temanku, sahabatku, bahkan orang yang sempat kusukai, karena aku tidak bisa lagi tinggal di Konoha, aku tidak tahan lagi, jika kalian mau tahu, kalau aku tidak kabur dari Konoha maka aku akan pergi ke Iwa, aku ingin bebas, aku ingin mengembangkan sayapku ditempat lain, maaf kalau kalian keberatan, tetapi memang itu alasanku," kata Hinata, Neji mengerutkan alisnya, begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Dan satu lagi, aku tidak dapat hidup dibawah keluarga 'Hyuuga' lagi, itu adalah tekanan terbesarku dan faktor terbesarku menjadi missing nin," Hinata meneteskan air matanya, ia teringat masa-masa perih ketika ia belum menjadi missing nin, Sasori meletakkan tangannya di pundak Hinata dan menenangkannya.

Perlahan-lahan air yang beku mulai meleleh, meninggalkan Sakura, Kiba, Neji, dan Naruto basah.

"Maafkan aku Hinata-chan, karena aku tidak mengerti kepedihanmu, jika aku ada di posisimu sekarang mungkin aku juga akan menjadi missing nin," Sakura memeluk Hinata erat, Hinata tersenyum, ia mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan, kamu akan selalu menjadi sahabatku," Sakura tersenyum hangat dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hinata-chan, maafkan aku ya, aku dulu tidak tahu kalau kamu menyukaimu, sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu, jika dulu aku menembakmu mungkin kamu tidak akan menjadi missing nin sekarang," papar Naruto, Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Jadi kamu menyukaiku Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata, Sasori yang merasa tersisihkan merasa cemburu ketika Naruto secara tidak langsung menembak Hinata, tetapi reaksi Hinata selanjutnya adalah menatap Sasori, dan kemudian kembali ke Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, sekarang aku mempunyai orang yang menyukaiku apa adanya dan selalu berada didekatku ketika aku senang ataupun sedih," Hinata tersenyum kepada Naruto, Naruto menghela nafas lalu melepaskan kalung yang berbentuk kyuubi yang sehari-hari ia pakai.

"Bawa ini, untuk kenang-kenangan saja, jangan lupakan aku ya, Hinata-chan," Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk, menerima kalung berbentuk kyuubi.

"Kamu akan selalu menjadi adik sepupuku yang paling aku sayangi," kata Neji, tersenyum pada Hinata dan perlahan mencium pipi Hinata.

"Iya, Neji-nii," Hinata memeluk Neji erat sebelum kemudian melepaskanya.

"Terima kasih ya Kiba untuk selama ini, baik kamu ataupun Shino, kalian selalu mendukungku dan kalian selalu ada untukku, terima kasih," Kiba tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

"Iya, tenang saja, aku juga berterima kasih padamu Hinata, aku tidak akan melupakan memoriku tentangmu," kata Kiba, Hinata tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, kita pergi dulu ya Hinata-chan, jaga kondisimu baik-baik, Sasori, tolong jaga Hinata-chan ya," kata Sakura, Sasori mengangguk, sekarang Neji, Kiba, Naruto, dan Sakura sudah pergi.

"Hinata, kamu tadi sangat keren," bisik Sasori pada telinga Hinata, Hinata meneteskan air mata sekali lagi.

"A..aku bukan cowok Sasori-kun, ja..jangan berkata bahwa aku keren," Hinata memukul pundak Sasori pelan, Sasori duduk dibawah pohon rindang diikuti Hinata, ia menyandarkan kepala Hinata pada pundaknya dan meletakkan tanganya dipundak Hinata.

"Kamu boleh menangis sepuasmu," Hinata semakin banyak meneteskan air mata, tetapi bagi Sasori, air mata Hinata itu seperti kristal.

IIBAR~IIBAR~IIBAR~

"Sudah selesai menangisnya, hime?" tanya Sasori, Hinata mengangguk,mata Hinata sangat sakit karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Iya, terima kasih Sasori-kun," Hinata memejamkan matanya, berharap akan menghilangkan rasa sakit di matanya.

"Sama-sama."

"Sudah hampir sore nih, kamu mau pulang ke markas tidak?" tanya Sasori, Hinata menggeleng, jauh didalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali berduaan dengan Sasori.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berjalan," Hinata mengusap-usap matanya, Sasori tersenyum.

"Nanti aku gendong deh, gimana?" Hinata menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak ah, nanti dulu, aku masih ingin berada disini," kata Hinata, Sasori mengelus pundak Hinata.

"Baiklah baiklah."

"Aku menyukaimu," bisik Sasori di telinga Hinata.

"Hmm," gumam Hinata, ia masih bingung dengan perasaannya.

"Huf, kamu imut sekali sih," Sasori mengecup pipi Hinata.

"Sejujurnya tadi aku cemburu saat si durian itu memberikan kalung itu padamu, dan juga saat si rambut panjang itu mencium pipimu," muka Hinata memerah.

"Memang kamu pernah suka sama si durian itu ya?" tanya Sasori, Hinata mengangguk.

"Iya, tetapi itu dulu, sekarang aku tidak peduli dengannya," gumam Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori, mempererat pegangannya pada pundak Hinata.

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, sudah ada **tiga**orang yang selalu ada buatku dan selalu mendukungku," kata Hinata, sebenarnya Sasori tersinggung karena Hinata menyebutkan tiga orang.

"Iya aku tahu, termasuk aku kan?" tanya Sasori, Hinata tersenyum dan membuka matanya.

"Iya."

IIBAR~IIBAR~IIBAR

"Hinata-chan," Sakura meneteskan air matanya dari mata emeraldnya yang jernih.

"Sabar ya, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto, Neji memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Sakura.

"Tetapi, Hinata-chan adalah sahabatku yang paling baik, aku, dia, dan Ino selalu saja bersama," kata Sakura, ia menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan dari Neji.

"Tenang saja, Sakura, Hinata tidak akan berubah," kata Kiba, "…mungkin dia akan menjadi lebih hebat."

"Iya."

IIBAR~IIBAR~IIBAR

"Sasori-kun," panggil Hinata, Sasori menoleh, "..ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Jika nantinya aku menolakmu, bagaimana Sasori-kun?" tanya Hinata, hal itu menusuk hati Sasori.

"Aku…tidak tahu, mungkin aku akan mengejarmu lagi, dan mengambilmu dari tangan Deidara atau Itachi," kata Sasori, ia menjawab itu dengan terpaksa.

"Begitu? Ya sudah, berusahalah," kata Hinata, sekarang ia mengerti apa arti sayang dan cinta, seperti apa yang dikatakan Konan.

'Aku sudah tahu perasaanku terhadap Sasori, Itachi, ataupun Deidara, semoga saja pilihanku ini benar,' pikir Hinata.

"Hei Hinata," panggil Sasori, Hinata menoleh kepada Sasori.

"Ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang," Hinata mengangguk, tetapi ketika ia berdiri, ia merasa kakinya terangkat dari tanah.

"Sa…Sasori-kun!" seru Hinata, kaget ketika Sasori menggendongnya.

"Kan sudah aku bilang tadi, aku akan menggendongmu sampai markas," Hinata mengangguk setuju, kemudian Sasori berjalan ke markas mereka.

"A..apa tidak berat Sasori-kun?" tanya Hinata, Sasori tertawa.

"Tidak kok, kamu itu tidak berat, jangan khawatir."

IIBAR~IIBAR~IIBAR

"Buka," gumam Sasori, tangannya diletakkan di segel tersebut, perlahan-lahan cahaya biru memenuhi segel itu dan batu besar yang digunakan sebagai jalur masuk terbuka, Sasori dan Hinata memasuki markas tersebut.

"Ta…tadaima," gumam Hinata, selanjutnya Konan menghampiri sosok mereka berdua.

"Okaeri Hina-chan! Okaeri Sasori!" pekik Konan, tiba-tiba saja Konan menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membawanya ke kamar Hinata.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Konan, Hinata mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apanya yang gimana, Konan-san?" Konan menepuk jidatnya, lalu menatap mata lavender Hinata.

"Aduh, kamu kan sudah seharian ini bersama Sasori, lalu apakah kau mengerti arti cinta dan sayang itu?" tanya Konan, Hinata menundukkan wajahnya.

"Menurutku kalau sayang adalah rasa yang membuat kita menganggap mereka sesuatu yag berharga tetapi untuk reaksi selanjutnya tidak ada, tetapi kalau cinta ada di perasaan yang melimpah ruah, cinta membuat muka kita bersemu kemerahan ketika orang yang kita cintai berada didekat kita," kata Hinata, Konan tersenyum.

"Baguslah jika kamu sudah menyadarinya, oh ya, satu lagi, cinta membuat hati kita berdegup kencang ketika dia berada di dekat kita," kata Konan.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, aku tidak yakin dengan orang yang kupilih ini, apakah aku benar mencintainya atau tidak, tetapi, Konan-san, aku akan mencocokkan perasaanku dengan dua orang yang lain," kata Hinata, Konan tersenyum lembut.

"Bagus."

"Ya sudah, aku sehabis ini ada misi lagi, aku pergi duluan ya Hina-chan," kata Konan, ia membuka pintu kamar Hinata dan menutupnya pelan.

IIBAR~IIBAR~IIBAR~

"Bagaimana?" tanya Pein, ketika Konan membuka pintu kamar mereka.

"Aku pikir Hinata masih bingung siapa yang ia pilih, tetapi kata Hinata ia juga sudah menemukan satu calon dari mereka bertiga, tinggal mencocokkannya saja," cerita Konan, Pein tersenyum.

"Bagulah, oh ya, ada satu misi lagi, siapa yang akan kita kirimkan untuk misi ini?" tanya Pein, meminta pendapat Konan.

"Kurasa Kisame serta Tobi saja, mereka kan pulang lebih cepat dari kita tuh," kata Konan.

"Tetapi sudah seminggu Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, dan Hinata tidak mendapat misi," kata Pein, Konan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah lama di akatsuki tidak ada hiburan yang semenarik ini, jika kamu mengirimkan salah satu dari mereka, maka dua orang yang lain tidak dapat kesempatan yang sama untuk meraih hati Hinata," kata Konan, Pein mengangguk.

"Benar juga, tetapi nanti setelah Hinata memilih siapa yang dia suka, kita putuskan mereka akan menjadi partner," kata Pein, Konan mengangguk.

"Maksudmu kau memberikan mereka berdua kesempatan untuk berdua saja?" tanya Konan, Pein mengangguk mantap.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin ya," Konan mengangguk.

"Iya."

IIBAR~IIBAR~IIBAR~

"Hatchiuhh!" Hinata menutupi mulutnya ketika bersin.

"Ini sudah mulai musim dingin ya, tetapi kenapa di danau tadi matahari masih bersinar dan sangat hangat ya? Seperti musim semi," kata Hinata, kemudian Sasori memasuki kamar Hinata.

"Tentu saja, tempat yang tadi itu adalah danau semi keabadian, jadi danau itu beserta wilayah sekitarnya selalu berada pada musim semi, ketika mulai musim dingin seperti ini juga matahari diatas danau tersebut tidak tertutupi oleh awan," jelas Sasori.

"! Sasori-kun! Kenapa kamu masuk ke kamarku seenaknya?" seru Hinata, Sasori menyeringai.

"Ini kan akan menjadi kamarku juga kalau misalnya aku berhasil menjadi pacarmu," muka Hinata bersemu kemerahan.

"Itu kan bila aku memilihmu, Sasori-kun!" seru Hinata, melemparkan bantal ke arah Sasori, Sasori menangkapnya.

"Iya, iya, aku cuma bercanda, sebaiknay kamu istirahat dulu," Sasori meletakkan bantal ke tempat tidur Hinata lagi, Hinata menatap mata coklat rusty Sasori.

"Terima kasih," gumam Hinata tersenyum simpul kepada Sasori.

"Sama-sama," Sasori keluar dari kamar Hinata, menutup pintunya pelan.

To be continued

A/N: Waa! Selesai! Hehe gimana? Updatenya cepet kan? Soalnya kemarin-kemarin aku masih sekolah, dan hari ini sudah mulai libur! Yai! Nantikan chapter 10 ya! :3 uhm maaf kalau misalnya ceritaku yg satunya lagi belum kuupdate, soalnya aku baru selesai bikin cerita ini nya~

Balasan Review:

Deidei Rinnepero: emang nggantung, kalo g nggantung gak asik dong rinne! Sebenarny apas nulis fic ini aku juga pingin kayak Hinata, direbutin 3 cowok keren ma gentleman gitu, hiksu~ yosh, makasih reviewnya bu editor!

Hinata shy angel: menurutku? Hmm menurutku Hinata cocok sama semuanya, tapai aku lebih ke…. Ah jangan dibocorin disini ah, liat aja chapter2 berikutnya! Makasih reviewnya!

Akane kanagaki: yes! Idemu bagus! Hinata sama Sasori? Udah puas kan liat adegan romance SasoHina disini? makasih reviewnya!

Mafico Itachi: Oh-chan! yah kamu gak ikhlas SasoHina, hiks hiks T-T, biasanya kan orang yang milih Sasori itu suka sama chara itu, nah kamu kagak, ga papa deh, votemu kutampung, makasih reviewnya~

ZaHrA InDiGo LoVeRs: Udah update! Yosh! Iyahh votemu kutampung! Gimana sama chapter ini? Bagus gak? Makasih reviewnya!

Chai Mol: wah banyak yang nguraiin gitu ya, kalo indigo in black and red itu artinya black and red itu akatsuki! Kan lambangnya awan merah, jubahnya item, gitu, makasih reviewnya!

kafuyamei vanessa-hime: endingnya? Masih lama! Hinata sama…..tergantung votenya! Vote dong sama siapa, biar gampang hihi, makasih reviewnya!

Maiku: iya aku nulis ini juga pingin banget kayak Hinata, hiks hiks T-T, makasih! Votenya kutampung! Makasih reviewnya!

Uchiha hibari: tentu aja gak bosen! Aku seneng banget kalo dapet review! Kamu suka sama Gaara ya? O.o, makasih reviewnya!

UD-C malez login: ItaHina? Chapter depan deh semoga aja full ItaHina! Makasih reviewnya!

UZUMAKI YUKI: kamu juga review ficku yang satunya kan? makasih ya! Yah ntar kalo ada semua malah kebanyakan dong, aku ntar pusing mikirnya hohoho,, sharingan ma byakugan? Jadi shakugan, ficku yang NaruHina mah udah ada 3! NaruHina semua, makasih reviewnya!

Dewi chan: lihat vote yag lain juga ya! Makasih reviewnya!

Uhmm oh ya! Aku milihnya berdasarkan vote ya, tapi untuk kali ini aku ingin mereka semua memiliki kesempatan buat berdua sama Hinata, mungkin uhmm chapter chapter depan Hinata bakal bilang sama siapa ia jadian hoho.

Sign,

Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha


	10. Siapa yang kamu pilih?

Disclaimer: Naruto punya….,,, *jeng jeng jeng* AKU! *kicked* hm iyah punyanya Masashi Kishimoto TwT.

Warning: AU, OOC, typo(S), de le le, alur rada cepat soalnya author kehabisan idea~

Summary:

A/N: Maaf sebelumnya! Mungkin adegan DeiHina gak ada author gak ada ideee + sibuk banget sama pelajaran-pelajaran yang adaa. Di sini author agak mempercepat alur cerita karena itu maaf kalo pembaca kecewa Namaku juga diganti dari Akasuna no NiraDEI Uchiha menjadi Haruno Kira!

Maaf juga kalo updatenya lama huhu, dan arti dari Indigo in Black and Red itu Hinata yang ada di akatsuki :D.

**Indigo in Black and Red**

**By: Haruno Kira**

Pagi yang cerah, Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela kamarnya, ia masih setengah sadar ketika orang berambut hitam panjang masuk tanpa permisi ke kamarnya.

"Hinata!" seru orang itu, Hinata tidak menjawab, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar.

"Itachi-kun! Kamu sedang apa dikamarku?" seru Hinata, ia hendak melemparkan jam weker terdekat ketika tangan Itachi menahannya.

"Hari ini kan giliranku untuk mengajakmu pergi," muka Itachi dekat sekali dengan muka Hinata, sontak saja, Hinata segera menjauhkan muka Itachi dengan tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah, tapi hari ini aku sedang tidak mood untuk jalan-jalan, bagaimana jika kita latihan bersama saja?" tanya Hinata, Itachi sebenarnya hendak memprotes, tetapi karena Hinata sedang tersenyum maka protesan Itachi ditelannya bulat-bulat.

"Baiklah, kutunggu di ruang makan, tapi apa tidak apa-apa karena ini sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Itachi-kun, tenang saja, lagipula matahari masih bersinar walaupun tidak terlalu terik," kata Hinata tersenyum kepada Itachi, lalu dengan langkah gontai, Itachi menapak keluar dari kamar Hinata.

~IIBAR~IIBAR~

"Itachi-kun!" panggil Hinata mengagetkan Itachi yang sedang melamun di ruang makan.

"Hi-Hinata! Kamu mengagetkanku saja!" seru Itachi, sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum-senyum.

"Iih bukan salahku kok, lagipula ngapain Itachi-kun ngelamun gitu? Ngelamunin aku ya?" goda Hinata dengan muka manis kepada Itachi, sementara Hinata tidak sadar bahwa guratan-guratan merah di pipi Itachi kian menebal.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" tanya Itachi membalas godaan Hinata, Hinata menelan ludahnya dan menyembunyikan tampangnya yang merah itu.

"Wah mukamu merah, jangan-jangan kamu suka aku? Wah aku berhasil!" seru Itachi senang, sementara Hinata hanya menarik kerah Itachi dan mendorongnya keluar markas.

"Sudahlah Itachi-kun bagaimana kalau kita latihan sekarang?" Itachi hanya menghela nafasnya dan mengikuti Hinata.

"Hei Hina-chan! Itachi, kalian mau latihan?" tanya Kisame yang sedang memegang samehadanya di tempat latihan mereka.

"Iya Kisame-san, mau ikut?" tanya Hinata tersenyum, Itachi memelototi Kisame yang berkeringat dingin.

"Ti-tidak Hina-chan, aku mau ke markas saja, bye Itachi, Hina-chan," kata Kisame dengan segera berlari dari mereka.

"Itachi-kun, Kisame-san kenapa sih?" tanya Hinata pada Itachi yang sedari tadi di belakangnya.

"Entah, ayo segera kita mulai latihannya, Hinata-chan," kata Itachi merangkul pundak Hinata dan mengecup pipi Hinata.

"Itachi-kun, jangan gini ah," Hinata melepaskan rangkulan Itachi, lalu ia memakai ikat kepala dengan lambang Konoha yang tercoret dan mulai melakukan segel jurus.

"Hinata, jurus apa itu?" tanya Itachi saat chakra yang ada di kedua tangan Hinata berwarna biru dan tampak tidak rata.

"Ini? Pisau chakra yang dapat memotong organ-organ dan pembuluh darah tanpa luka di luar, Itachi-kun mau coba? Tetapi jurusnya masih belum sempurna," kata Hinata lesu.

"Uhm, kalau itu membantumu tak apa sih," kata Itachi menyingsingkan lengan jubahnya, Hinata tampak tertegun.

"Benarkah Itachi-kun?" tanya Hinata, Itachi mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

"Iya, lagipula kan nanti juga akan kau sembuhkan," kata Itachi, Hinata memeluk Itachi sejenak.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-kun," kata Hinata lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membentuk kembali chakra tersebut.

"DEG" raut muka Itachi tampak kesakitan ketika Hinata menaruh tangannya di lengan Itachi.

'I-ini, rasanya pembuluh darahku seperti terpotong,' batin Itachi, lalu Hinata memegang perut Itachi.

'Sekarang ususku serasa terbelah.'

"Bagaimana rasanya Itachi-kun?" tanya Hinata was-was ketika Itachi tak mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali.

"Sakit Hinata-chan, sepertinya jurus ini sudah sempurna," kata Itachi.

"Masa? Terakhir kali aku hanya bisa menusuk organ dan belum bisa memotongnya," kata Hinata, Itachi mengangguk dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ma-maaf Itachi-kun! Segera kusembuhkan!" seru Hinata, lalu ia meletakkan tangannya di perut Itachi dan mengeluarkan chakra berwarna hijau.

Raut muka Itachi yang menahan sakit semakin lama kian pulih, ia merasakan rasa hangat dan rasa sakit yang muncul lenyap tak berbekas.

~IIBAR~IIBAR~IIBAR~

"Hinata, lebih baik istirahat dulu, kamu sudah lelah," kata Itachi yang sejak tiga jam yang lalu duduk di bawah pohon melihat Hinata latihan dengan tekunnya, sepertinya ia melatih taijutsunya.

"Se-sebentar I-Itachi-kun," pandangan mata Hinata mulai kabur, peluh meluncur dari keningnya hingga dagunya dan seketika semuanya gelap.

"Hinata!" seru Itachi, dia menggendong Hinata di depan dadanya dan menidurkannya di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Uhh uhh uhh," Hinata tampak kesulitan untuk bernafas, Itachi mulai panik.

"Sebaiknya aku bawa dia ke markas!" seru Itachi dan menggendong Hinata ke markas.

~IIBAR~IIBAR~IIBAR~

"Hinata kenapa, Itachi?" seru Konan saat melihat Itachi yang baru saja masuk dengan menggendong Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu! Sepertinya ia terlalu lelah," kata Itachi, Konan segera memerintahkan Itachi menggendong Hinata ke kamarnya.

"Aku bawakan kompres!" seru Konan dan menaruh kompres di dahi Hinata, lalu ia mengukur detak jantung Hinata.

"Detak jantungnya terlalu cepat, Itachi jaga dia, aku harus pergi misi bersama Pein," kata Konan meninggalkan Itachi dan Hinata sendiri.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa?" tanya Itachi khawatir dan menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"Kenapa waktu kita berdua hanya sedikit sih? Kemarin kamu dan Sasori meluangkan banyak waktu, sementara aku sedikit sekali," gumam Itachi kepada Hinata yang masih kesulitan bernafas.

~IIBAR~IIBAR~IIBAR~

"Danna," kata Deidara yang sedang membuat lempung-lempung ledakannya memanggil Sasori yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hm?" tanya Sasori melihat hasil kugutsu yang baru berbentuk kepala yang berada di depannya.

"Tadi sepertinya Konan berteriak tentang Hinata deh," Sasori segera membelalakkan mata coklatnya dan menjatuhkan obeng yang dibawanya.

"Ah masa?" Sasori bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari keluar kamar yang diikuti oleh Deidara.

"Hinata!" seru Sasori membuka kamar Hinata dan terlihat Itachi yang sedang menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Itachi, apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?" tanya Sasori, Itachi hanya menjawab.

"Ia terlalu lelah," jawab Itachi singkat.

"Tak usah menjawab singkat gitu dong, Chi," protes Deidara.

"Aku khawatir, Dei," kata Itachi yang memang menampakkan sorot mata khawatir di iris obsidiannya.

"Mana, aku periksa," kata Sasori yang memang sedikit berkecimpung di dunia kesehatan, meskipun hanya membuat racun dan membuat penawarnya.

"Menurutku ia hanya kelelahan, Danna," kata Deidara mendekat kepada Hinata.

"Jangan menyepelekan ini, energy kehidupannya hanya setengah, Dei, ingat itu," kata Sasori memegang lengan Hinata yang panas dan mendengar hembusan nafasnya.

'Sasori begitu perhatian kepada Hinata, tidak seperti aku yang hanya bisa menyumbangkan tenaga untuk menggendongnya, aku yakin jika Sasori yang ada di posisiku tadi dia akan menghentikan Hinata dengan cara apapun,' batin Itachi merasa minder dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana, Danna?"tanya Deidara mendekat kepada Sasori.

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin aku harus membuat obat untuknya," Sasori segera keluar dari kamar Hinata menuju laboratoriumnya.

"Aku merasa segan pada Sasori," kata Deidara kepada Itachi yang merasa kata-kata Dei tadi menampar wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Ia dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk orang yang ia sukai, sedangkan aku hanya berdiam diri saja dan malah itu salahku karena tenaganya cepat terkuras," kata Deidara memegang bagian perutnya.

"Tidak apa, Dei, itu kan keinginan Hinata sendiri," senyum Itachi.

"Benar juga, bagaimana kalau aku membuatkan Itachi kopi?" kata Deidara, Itachi mengangguk, sementara Deidara segera berlari ke dapur.

~IIBAR~IIBAR~IIBAR~

Sasori segera mengambil tanaman-tanaman yang sudah dijemur yang ia perlukan untuk pengobatan Hinata dalam beberapa botol, lalu ia mengambil pinset dan meletakkan satu tanaman dalam mortir dan menggerusnya sehingga berbentuk serbuk, begitu terus ia lakukan hingga beberapa tanaman itu telah tergerus dan menjadi homogen, lalu ia memasukkannya dalam gelas dan memberi air hangat dan mengaduknya sehingga berbentuk cairan.

"Ini pasti cukup," kata Sasori tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, lalu ia segera masuk kembali ke dalam kamar Hinata.

"Aku telah membawakan obatnya," kata Sasori kepada Deidara dan Itachi yang sedang meminum secangkir kopi di samping tubuh Hinata yang sedang terlihat susah bernafas, lalu ia menuju tubuh Hinata dan mendudukkan tubuh Hinata dan meminumkan obatnya.

Lama kelamaan keadaan Hinata beragusr-angsur membaik, ia tak kesulitan untuk bernafas lagi dan ia membuka matanya.

"Sasori-kun, apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Hinata pada Sasori yang mengenakan kacamata dan jas laboratorium itu.

"Kamu tadi pingsan dan aku mengobatimu, Hinata," kata Sasori lega setelah obatnya manjur.

"Terima kasih, dan kamu keren sekali dengan kaca mata itu," kata Hinata tersenyum lembut, Deidara dan Itachi termangu melihat keadaan mereka yang menurut mereka sedang bermesraan itu.

"Aku menyerah," kata Itachi tiba-tiba, Sasori menoleh padanya.

"Menyerah tentang apa Itachi?" tanya Deidara, Itachi menunjuk Hinata dan Sasori.

"Hinata menyukai Sasori, aku tahu itu dari sorot matanya yang lembut saat berbicara kepada Sasori, apa kau tak melihatnya, Dei?" tanya Itachi, Deidara mengangguk.

"Iya sih, tapi kenapa kamu menyerah sih? Aku kan belum mendapat kesempatan dekat dengan Hinata," keluh Deidara, Sasori menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya menyeringai.

"Kamu mau berusaha seperti apapun percuma, Dei, hati Hinata hanya untuk Sasori," muka Hinata tampak memerah.

"Baiklah, aku juga menyerah kalau begitu," keluh Deidara.

"Keputusan yang bagus, Chi, Dei, Hinata hanya menyukai aku seorang," kata Sasori memeluk Hinata.

"Sasori-kun, aku kan belum sembuh benar," kata Hinata kepada Sasori yang memeluknya, ia tidak protes walau begitu.

"Hinata-chan, apa kamu menyukaiku?" tanya Sasori berbisik di telinga Hinata yang membuat mukanya tambah merah.

"A-aku…," Hinata tampak berpikir sebelumnya akhirnya ia berkata…

"Aku tidak tahu Sasori-kun," gumam Hinata dengan muka memerah, iris mata dengan warna coklat eboni itu menampakkan rasa kecewa.

"Jangan membohongi hatimu sendiri, Hinata," kata Deidara tersenyum simpul kepada Hinata.

"Iya, kami lebih baik meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk mengobrol," kata Itachi menarik Deidara bersamanya.

"Oh ya, tapi Danna, aku tidak jadi menyerah deh! sebelum janur kuning melengkung, masih banyak kesempatan untukku!" seru Deidara semangat membuat Hinata tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Jangan mengira aku juga akan membiarkanmu dekat dengan Hinata, Dei," Sasori mengancam Deidara dengan kilatan mata saat bertatapan dengan iris mata sewarna biru langit tersebut.

"Sudah sudah, ayo keluar, Dei, tapi aku juga tidak jadi menyerah, Sasori, ingat itu," mereka bertiga bertarung secara sportif untuk memperebutkan hati Hinata, tetapi tidak akan ada rasa permusuhan di dalamnya.

"Huh, kalian ini, plin-plan! Sana keluar!" Sasori melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata dan mengecup puncak kepalanya sebagai tanda dia tidak ingin diganggu.

Setelah Itachi maupun Deidara menapak keluar dari Kamar Hinata dan menutup pintunya, Sasori segera duduk disamping Hinata dan mengisi sela-sela jemari Hinata dengan jemarinya sendiri yang lebih besar dari jemari Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sasori khawatir, Hinata tersenyum dan berusaha duduk tegak di atas tempat tidurnya, tetapi apa daya, tubuhnya masih lemah.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Hinata-chan, kamu masih lemah," Sasori merangkul pinggang Hinata untuk membantunya duduk tegak, lalu ia menuntun kepala Hinata untuk menjadikan dada bidang Sasori sebagai tempat mengistirahatkan kepalanya.

"Iya, Sasori-kun, terima kasih," iris mata lavender itu kini tak menampakkan kilauannya karena kelopak mata itu menutup dengan sempurna, Hinata menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sasori.

"Aku akan tunggu jawabanmu," bisik Sasori pada telinga Hinata.

"Kamu sudah tahu jawabannya, Sasori-kun," iris mata lavender itu terbuka, kepala Hinata yang semula berada pada dada bidang Sasori kini tak lagi berada di sana.

Hinata menatap Sasori dalam dan lembut, begitu pula dengan Sasori, ia menatap Hinata dengan lembut, matanya penuh dengan cinta dan kekhawatiran akan tubuh Hinata yang semakin lama semakin rapuh.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sasori-kun," senyum terpatri pada bibir Hinata. Perasaan membuncah terasa menjalar hangat pada dada Sasori, ia terasa sangat bahagia karena cintanya pada Hinata diterima. Ia tidak dapat menahan senyum yang kini merekah, dan seketika itu ia memeluk Hinata sangat erat.

"Aku tidak hanya menyukaimu, Hinata-chan, aku mencintaimu dengan segenap raga dan jiwaku, untuk sekarang dan selamanya hanya kamu yang bertahta di hatiku, Hinata-chan."

"Kamu gombal, Sasori-kun," kata Hinata terkikik geli.

"Gombal-gombal gini juga kamu suka, iya kan, Hinata-chan?" Sasori mengecup pipi Hinata yang memerah.

"Iya deh, aku kalah," Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya kembali di dada Sasori, tersenyum senang, tanpa terasa darah segar mengalir dari hidung Hinata.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, hidungmu," Sasori hendak menyentuh hidung Hinata, tetapi Hinata memegangnya duluan dan terkejut karena ada darah di sana.

"A-aku tak apa, Sasori-kun! Sebentar ya," Hinata segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya masih memegangi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah yang semakin banyak, tak mempedulikan Itachi dan Deidara yang terkejut melihat Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" Sasori segera menyusul Hinata yang berlarian menuju toilet yang berada di luar kamarnya itu.

'BLAM' pintu kamar mandi tertutup tepat di depan batang hidung Sasori, Sasori yang khawatir segera mengetuk pintu perlahan.

"Hinata-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa? Aku masuk ya?" tanya Sasori, Hinata tidak menjawab, ia sibuk mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya agar tak tertumpuk di dalam hidungnya.

"Aduh," rintih Hinata, ia merasa sakit pada hidungnya, mungkin saja itu pendarahan, Ia segera mengumpulkan chakranya dan memusatkannya di tangan, membentuk sebuah bulatan berwarna hijau yang diketahui adalah chakra penyembuh, dengan sesegera mungkin ia menaikkan tangannya di hidung dan menyembuhkannya perlahan-lahan, tak menyadari seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi karena khawatir akan keadaannya.

"Hinata-chan," Sasori memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasori-kun, tenang saja, ini darahnya juga sudah berhenti," kata Hinata menunjuk hidungnya yang suda tidak berdarah lagi.

"Kamu membuatku khawatir, Hinata-chan," Sasori tersenyum lembut pada cinta pertamanya ini, ya, Hinata adalah cinta pertama bagi Sasori.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke kamar," kata Sasori, menggendong Hinata, Hinata merasa aman ketika ia berada dalam kedua lengan Sasori yang kekar.

"Terima kasih," gumam Hinata sebelum ia kembali tertidur dan menjelajahi mimpinya yang ia yakini, pasti indah.

"Hinata kenapa?" tanya Itachi ketika Sasori menggendong Hinata keluar.

"Ia mimisan tadi, Itachi, sekarang ia sudah tidur," kata Sasori tersenyum kepada sosok imut yang sedang ia gendong ini dan membawanya kembali ke kamarnya.

~I to the I to the B to the A to the R~

"Uhh," Hinata mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya dan menaruh tangannya di atas dahinya.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu," gumamnya, lalu saat ia hendak bangun, ada tangan yang berada di samping perutnya, saat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, ia mendapati sesosok laki-laki berambut merah sedang tertidur tepat di sampingnya, di atas tempat tidur, muka Hinata memerah pekat, ia sebisa mungkin bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan tidak menimbulkan suara apapun, ia segera mengambil pakaiannya dan melesat ke kamar mandi secepatnya, sepertinya ia lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi yang nantinya akan menimbulkan kehebohan karena kecerobohannya itu.

~INDIGO~

"Ungg, Unnn," desah Deidara, ia membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati ranjang Sasori yang kosong tidak ada penghuninya itu.

"Danna pasti tidur di kamar Hinata deh, aku iri, un," Deidara agak kecewa, tetapi ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang berwarna kuning dan mengambil pakaian-pakaiannya dan ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Markas ini sepi sekali ya," gumam Deidara, memang sekarang semua sedang ada misi, sehingga hanya ia, Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara saja yang ada di markas ini, ia membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tidak terkunci, biasanya kalau tidak terkunci berarti tidak ada yang memakai, dia juga masih setengah mengantuk, tetapi saat ia masuk, ia mendapati sesosok perempuan dengan rambut berwarna indigo dan iris mata lavender terbelalak padanya, lalu Deidara langsung sadar sepenuhnya karena melihat sosok itu tidak memakai busana dan ternyata sosok perempuan yang asli lebih indah dari seni, tetapi Deidara hanya melihat sekilas karena ia mengalihkan pandangannya karena sosok itu berteriak memecah keheningan pagi.

"KYAAA! MESUM!" pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu langsung ia tutup.

~IN~

Iris mata coklat eboni langsung terbuka ketika ia mendengar teriakan yang sangat ia kenal, dan mendapati sosok yang berteriak itu tidak ada disampingnya, tetapi kenapa ia berteriak? Sasori langsung sadar sepenuhnya dan mencarinya di markas ketika ia melihat Deidara duduk di depan kamar mandi yang tertutup pintunya.

"Dei? Kamu tahu Hinata-chan kenapa berteriak? Ia dimana?" tanya Sasori runtut dan khawatir, pintu kayu coklat itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang Sasori cari hanya berbalutkan handuk.

"Deidara-kun mesum!" seru sosok itu dan menampar Deidara.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Deidara?" Deidara yang masih terpatung di depan pintu itu bergidik ngeri karena Itachi yang baru sampai dan Sasori melontarkan pertanyaan itu dan menatapnya ngeri.

"Aku benci!" seru Hinata sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkan Deidara, Sasori, dan Itachi dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Aku… tidak sengaja melihatnya saat mandi," kata Deidara penuh dengan rasa bersalah dan takut, Sasori merasa amarah meluap-luap dari dalam tubuhnya dan seketika itu ia menggenggam kunai dan mengarahkannya pada Deidara, begitu pula dengan Itachi yang mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Coba ulangi sekali lagi? Kamu mengintipnya?" Deidara mengangguk ketakutan dan seketika itu pula kunai beracun yang digenggam Sasori menancap di lengan Deidara.

"Aku akan menyusul Hinata, Itachi, kamu beri Deidara pelajaran!" seru Sasori.

~BLACK~

"Hinata-chan, kamu tak apa?" tanya Sasori masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata, Hinata sudah berpakaian lengkap dan duduk di atas kasur.

"Deidara tadi masuk saat aku mandi, Sasori-kun," kata Hinata dengan muka cemberut karena ia malu tubuhnya terekspos oleh Deidara, pacarnya saja tidak pernah melihatnya telanjang! Uhm, bukan berarti dia mau dilihat, tapi ia sebal karena kelancangan Deidara, kenapa ia tidak mengetuk dulu? Dan bukannya terdengar suara guyuran air di dalam kamar mandi?

"Berarti dia melihatmu… telanjang?" tanya Sasori tidak yakin dengan pertanyaannya, sedetik kemudian, Hinata mengangguk.

"Akan kubunuh Deidara secepatnya," satu kalimat itu yang membuat Hinata merinding, ia tahu Deidara tidak sengaja dan lagipula ini juga kesalahannya karena dia tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandinya, padahal ia berada di markas hanya dengan tiga orang lelaki.

"Jangan Sasori-kun, Deidara-kun tidak sengaja kok, aku mengerti, itu juga kesalahanku," kata Hinata menahan Sasori untuk keluar, sesaat kemudian amarah Sasori berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Tapi ia melihat tubuhmu, Hinata-chan," Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum kepada Sasori.

"Aku yang salah, Sasori-kun, akan kulihat keadannya, aku takut ia diapa-apakan oleh Itachi, aku tidak mau memberikan seluruh energi kehidupanku padanya."

"Benar juga katamu, baiklah," Sasori menurut kepada Hinata, Hinata menapakkan kakinya dan menuju Itachi dan Deidara, sepertinya Deidara tampak kewalahan, keringat dingin mengucur dari tubuhnya, badannya juga gemetar, itu pasti karena ulah Sasori dan Itachi.

"Kalian ini! Apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Deidara-kun?" tanya Hinata, ia segera menjulurkan tangannya dan memeriksa keadaan Deidara.

"Deidara-kun, buka bajumu," suruh Hinata, Sasori dan Itachi membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Sasori-kun, Itachi-kun, aku hanya mau memeriksanya," omel Hinata karena ia tahu benar sifat Sasori dan Itachi.

"Sasori-kun, Itachi-kun, tolong angkat Deidara ke kamarnya, aku akan memeriksanya," suruh Hinata, Sasori dan Itachi mengangguk.

"Jangan kira karena aku mendapat perhatian dari Hinata, kau bisa keenakan, Deidara," geram Sasori, Deidara hanya menyeringai.

Setelah memasuki kamar Deidara dan Sasori tersebut, Sasori dan Itachi segera merebahkan tubuh Deidara di atas ranjang kuning Deidara, Deidara mencopot bajunya dibantu dengan Sasori dan Itachi.

"Aku akan memeriksamu, Deidara-kun," Hinata mengikat rambutnya menjadi kuncir satu dan meletakkan tangan di atas dada Deidara yang merintih kesakitan, perlahan-lahan cahaya hijau menyelubungi tubuh Deidara, itu adalah perkembangan jurus dari medic-nin.

"Sasori-kun, kamu melukai Deidara-kun dengan racunmu ya?" tanya Hinata tegas, Sasori mengangguk.

"Lekas buat penawarnya," suruh Hinata.

"Baiklah, tapi malam ini aku tidur denganmu ya?" tanya Sasori membuat muka Hinata memerah dan ia menatap Sasori.

"Sasori-kun, kamu itu senang menggodaku ya?" tanya Hinata dengan muka memerah, Sasori yang berada di samping Hinata itu mengecup pipi Hinata.

"Iya, pasti dong, ya sudah aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya, aku akan membuat penawarnya secepat mungkin," kata Sasori.

"Lalu aku membantu apa, Hinata?" tanya Itachi, Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Bantu Sasori-kun di laboratoriumnya saja, Itachi-kun, aku tahu pasti dia butuh bantuan," tanpa sepatah katapun, Itachi segera melangkah ke laboratorium milik Sasori itu.

"Sebentar ya, Deidara-kun," Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas perut Deidara dan perlahan-lahan mengambil racun dari dalam tubuh Deidara.

"Sa-sakit, Hinata-chan," keluh Deidara merintih kesakitan.

"Sebentar ya, Deidara-kun, ditahan dulu ya," Hinata tersenyum kepada Deidara, dan akhirnya Deidara mulai tenang.

"Hinata-chan," panggil Deidara, Hinata yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang Deidara menoleh.

"Ada apa, Deidara-kun?" tanya Hinata tak lupa menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Mendekatlah, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," kata Deidara, Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya atau lebih tepatnya telinganya ke wajah Deidara.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Hinata-chan, ingat itu," kemudian Deidara mengecup pelan bibir Hinata, dan di saat yang tidak tepat pula, Sasori dan Itachi datang.

"Deidara-kun?" Hinata segera menarik wajahnya menjauhi wajah Deidara, guratan-guratan halus berwarna merah timbul di wajahnya yang imut, sedangkan persimpangan tampak jelas di wajah Sasori, ia mengepalkan tangannya, berjalan cepat dan menarik rambut Deidara sehingga kepalanya berada di sisi Sasori.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?" nada sarkastik, pertanyaan retoris, padahal jelas sekali Sasori melihat Deidara mengecup bibir pacar barunya ini.

"Menciumnya."

"Lalu kau anggap aku ini apa? Aku pacar resminya, Dei," Deidara menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, bahwa sebelum kamu menikah dengan Hinata-chan, masih banyak kesempatanku untuk mendapatkannya," kata Deidara, wajah Sasori benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Jangan bercanda? Kalau kamu seperti ini lagi pada Hinata, walau kamu adalah temanku, pada saat itu juga aku akan menghabisimu, DEI!" pada saat terakhir itu, Sasori memukul dada Deidara dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Hinata-chan, ayo keluar," suruh Sasori dan ia mennggeret Hinata bersamanya.

"Ta-tapi Sasori-kun, penawar racunnya belum diminumkan pada Deidara-kun," kata Hinata, Sasori tetap bersikukuh menggeretnya.

"Ia dapat minum sendiri dengan bantuan Itachi tentunya, benar kan, Itachi?" Sasori menatap Itachi yang berada di samping Deidara, Itachi hanya mengangguk.

~AND~

'BRAKK' Sasori menutup pintu kamar Hinata dengan kerasnya, masih saja menggeret gadis ini yang sebenarnya tampak kesusahan karena genggaman tangan Sasori terhadapnya amat kuat dan erat.

"Sasori-kun! Apa yang terjadi dengan-," perkataan Hinata terhenti oleh bibir Sasori yang menempel pada bibirnya, Hinata baru sadar bahwa kini ia telah terperangkap oleh kedua lengan Sasori dan dinding yang berada di belakang punggungnya, ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku benci setiap orang yang dekat denganmu, Hinata-chan, aku tidak suka dengan perlakuan mereka yang seakan-akan selalu siap merebutmu dariku kapan saja, aku tidak ingin kamu hilang dariku Hinata-chan, aku mencintaimu," Hinata tersenyum, kata-kata Sasori penuh dengan penghayatan yang menandakan Sasori tulus berkata seperti itu pada Hinata, Hinata mengecup pipi Sasori.

"Tenang saja, Sasori-kun, tidak ada yang dapat merebutmu dariku, aku selalu di sini bersamamu, aku milikmu sepenuhnya, dan aku berjanji tidak akan berpaling darimu, Sasori-kun," Sasori tampak lebih tenang, ia tersenyum pada Hinata, ia sudah tak menjebak Hinata dalam dua lengannya dan dinding, tetapi kini ia memeluk Hinata penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Aku berjanji akan menjagamu, Hinata-chan, kalau sampai ada yang melukaimu aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena tak dapat menjagamu," bisik Sasori.

Hinata terdiam, ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, ia merasakan semua perasaan Sasori kepadanya, Sasori tidak main-main pada cintanya kepada Hinata, Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum dan memeluknya kembali.

"Kamu mau berjanji?" tanya Hinata, ia sangat senang karena ia mendapat perlakuan yang sangat baik dari Sasori. Perhatian, kasih sayang, perlindungan, semua ada di dalam diri Sasori. Dan Hinata sangat bersyukur ia memilih Sasori sebagai orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya.

"Aku berjanji."

~RED~

_**~To Be Continued~**_

A/N: SUMPAHHH LEMOT BANGETT UPDATENYAA wkwk! *evil laugh* apa masih ada yang ingat dengan cerita ini? Karena aku udah lama banget ga update, kalo bisa review cerita baruku juga ya! Judulnya Our Promise dengan pairing MinaKushi, maaf kalau kalian menunggu

Balasan review(anonymous review)

Dalita Hilafita : maaf, kecewa ya? Aku lama banget updatenya? Maaff gomenn! Makasih udah review

Dewi chan : Panggil saja aku Kira! Iya, memang sama Sasori kok aku juga lebih suka SasoHina dari awal wkwk, makasih reviewnnyaa

Hinata shy angel : Maaf ya, aku lama banget updatenya, semoga masih berkenan untuk mereview lagi, terima kasih pujiannya dan juga reviewnya! :D

Akane kanagaki : iyap! Disini Sasori jadian sama Hinata, sesuai dengan saran banyakkk orangg hhi makasih reviewnya :3

Chai Mol ga login : Iyapp, terima kasih reviewnya, maaf kalo menunggu lama

Chika : Iya! Ini sudah bikin chapter lagi, makasih reviewnya!

Uchiha Hibari : maaf ya kalau menunggu ceritaku *ngarep* hehe aku lagi sibukk *sok sibuk* makasih reviewnya

R'bowU : Disini permohonan Anda terkabul! Hohoh makasih reviewnyaa! Review lagi ya! **

Azuchan : Wahh disini udah super duper banyakk :D makasih reviewnya!

Sinta` : makasihh aku jadi maluu / makasih juga reviewnya!

Kurosaki Yume-chan : ini udah update tapi lama sangattt wkwk *ditimpuk* makasih reviewnyaa

Uzumaki deihina-chan : Hina sama Saso dongg tentunya! Hiihi makasih reviewnya :D

ZaHrA InDiGo LoVeRs : sayangg,, Itachi ga sempet kencan sama Hinataa *evil laugh* makasih reviewnyaa

Hyuuga Mitha Etha-chan : Impianmuu terkabul! Wkwk iyaa makasihh ya

mangablogger-san : masa sih? Aku ini masih author pemulaa itu hanya perasaanmu sajaa *evil laugh* tapi makasih pujian dan reviewnya

nazsai-chan : Sainya emang ga dapet jatah giliran muncull, maaf ya makasih reviewnya

Akahana-Chan : Makasih reviewnya, gapapa kok loh kenapa jangan dibuat? Makasih reviewnyaa :D

Nmpang aj : Iyaa ini SasoHina, makasihh banyakk reviewnya ;D

kyuubiper g' suka hinata masuk akatsuki : Iya, memang Hinata kubuat untuk pairing dengan Sasori, habis suka sih, mau gimana lagi? makasih reviewnyaa :3

LovelyGreen : kamu mau nganter akuu? Makasihh bangett :D kebetulan motorku rusak wkwk makasih reviewnyaa

SasuHina ga bisa Login : iyaa sama Sasori kok tenang ajaa makasih reviewnya! Maaf Cuma bales singkat karena author kehabisan kata-kata hihi

Hinata-Himekka : lama ya? Maaf bangett aku lagi sibukk sekalii, makasih reviewnyaa :3


End file.
